Cinta Pengganti
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Sasuke di dalam hidupnya hanya berperan sebagai pengganti baik dalam keluarga maupun kehidupan pribadinya, Itachi selama hidupnya terus berbohong atas segala yang di rasakannya dan Naruto hanyalah pemuda polos yang tidak sengaja masuk di antara keduanya. Bagaimana ketiganya akan menghadapi perasaannya masing2?/ ItaNaru dan SasuNaru/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Suara bass terdengar di susul dengan sebuah suara yang melantunkan lirik-lirik lagunya. Suara drum di pukul pun ikut meramaikan suara dan suara gitar yang walaupun tertutupi oleh suara bass dari pemain bassisst band tersebut namun mampu menonjol. Lantunan harmoni indah itu mampu membuat panggung dengan kapasitas besar itu bergetar akibat seruan penonton yang ikut melantunkan lagu yang telah mereka bawakan. Kelap-kelip lampu panggung menambah efek dramatis bagi band yang tengah tampil tersebut.

Di ujung lagu sang bassist dan sang vokalis saling tampil berhadapan. Suara drum di buat semakin kencang agar berefek untuk kedua pemuda yang menonjol di atas panggung tersebut. Saling bertatapan keduanya dan salah satunya memberikan tanda agar bisa mengakhiri lagu ini, sang partner pun menuruti ia segera menggetarkan kembali para penonton dengan suara khasnya dan setelah itu lagu pun di tutup dengan permainan solo dari sang gitaris yang dari tadi menunggu penampilannya. Sorak sorai penonton pun pertanda bahwa konser mereka telah sukses.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair : SasuNaru and ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari film Jepang yang author lupa nama filmnya.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda memandang langit biru yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terus menelusuri pergerakan langit tersebut tanpa berniat bergabung dengan teman sebandnya. Suara sang pilot terdengar walaupun dirinya tak mengerti atas pembicaraan sang pilot dengan seseorang yang ada di tempat tujuan. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan baling-baling yang tengah berputar mulai memelan dan sebuah landasan di atas gedung terlihat. Secara perlahan helikopter yang dinaiki olehnya mulai mendarat di atas landasan dan para penumpangnya mulai menuruni helikopter tersebut. Di ujung landasan terdapat seorang pemuda yang serupa dengan dirinya.

Salah satu dari teman bandnya mulai berlari kecil ke arah sosok tersebut di susul dengan dua orang lainnya sedangkan dirinya hanya terdiam melihat ketiga teman sebandnya itu berkumpul akrab dengan sosok tersebut. Dirinya sedikit iri melihat kedekatan keempat sahabat itu, ia menutupi matanya mencoba menarik nafas dan membuka kelopak mata yang menutupi iris onyxnya. Sepatu sportnya menggesek landasan tersebut, mencoba melewati reuni kecil keempat teman masa kecil itu.

Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya "Sas, kau mau kemana? Ikutlah dengan kita."

Dirinya berbalik menghadap sang lawan bicara "Gomen aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, helikopter hanya muat empat orang lebih baik aku turun disini dan kalian bisa melanjutkan acara kalian, Jaa Nee." Begitu berkata seperti itu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Otouto."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu." Tanpa menoleh ia terus berjalan menuju pintu atap gedung dan sosoknya menghilang begitu ia melalui pintu tersebut. tanpa ia sadari, sosok yang memanggilnya otouto memandang lirih dirinya yang sudah menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Empat pemuda yang masih berada di atap gedung itu segera beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser band mereka walaupun salah satu anggota band mereka yang sebenarnya tidak ikut konser namun mereka masih tetap satu band.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam beriris onyx menggantungkan sebelah lengannya di bahu sang bassist band mereka sambil tersenyum "Ne ~ Tachi kau ikut merayakan konser kita kan?"

"Hn." Jawab teman di sebelahnya yang bercirikan sama dengan pemuda tersebut namun perbedaannya hanyalah sang pemuda ini berwajakan poker face sebagai topengnya dan rambut panjangnya yang di kuncir sedikit.

"Kalau begitu kita rayakan di apartemennya Sasori saja." Sahut pemuda lainnya bersurai hitam sedikit panjang hampir sebahu kemeja putihnya yang di pakainya sedikit berantakan.

"Hei kenapa harus di apartemenku." Sahut pemuda yang barusan namanya di sebutkan oleh temannya itu.

"Itu karena apartemenmu yang paling dekat dari sini."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan kau memutuskan pestanya di tempatku, Nagato. Lagipula apartemenmu juga dekat dari sini, bukan?"

"Iya tapi yang paling dekat itu adalah tempatmu, Sas."

"Tidak tapi tempatmu."

"Halah bilang saja kau tidak mau kita ke apartemenmu kan?" Pancing Nagato.

"Hei.. Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa coba? Bilang saja kau tidak suka kita kesana kan?"

"Tidak bukan begitu."

Keduanya terus bersiteru atas tempat yang akan mereka pakai untuk pesta sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Shisui sang vokalis yang masih saja menaruh lengannya di bahunya sahabat karibnya itu tertawa sedikit melihat kelakuan dua anggota bandnya sekaligus teman kecilnya.

"Shui kau tidak akan menghentikan mereka?" Suara serak itu akhirnya bersuara, Shisui pun menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau kan lea-"

"Kau yang seharusnya menghentikan mereka, Tachi bukan aku." Shisui pun melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Itachi, merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanyalah leader di atas panggung dan leader sesungguhnya band itu adalah kau."

Itachi terdiam tidak berkutik mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Shisui menunggu reaksi Itachi tapi pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu tetap diam.

'Dia masih tetap sama.' Ucap Shisui dalam hati sedikit bersalah dan kecewa atas sikap Itachi.

Sebuah tepukan kencang terdengar membuat keempat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiaan mereka ke arah orang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka namun mereka tidak bisa melihat jelas akibat lorong di hadapan mereka pencahayaan mereka cukup remang-remang.

"Senang melihat kalian akur begitu." Suara baritone itu berasal dari sosok yang kini semakin keluar dari lorong gelap di depan mereka dan terlihat seorang pria berumur cukup tua mengenakan kemeja bunga kecil berwarna hijau dan di dalamnya memakai kaos putih serta celana jeansnya. Penampilannya cukup modis untuk ukuran seseorang yang menginjak umur 70an.

"Kakek."

"Heh, kau masih mengakuiku sebagai kakekku? Padahal kau sudah tidak kuanggap sebagai cucuku lagi."

"Kakek jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Shisui jangan coba menghentikanku, anak ini." Sosok itu menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang berada tepat di samping Shisui "Dia tidak pantas menjadi cucuku karena dia adalah seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya sendiri."

"Kakek." Shisui mencoba menghentikan kakeknya itu dan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh ke arah sosok di sebelahnya kini yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh, tidak berani melawan? Cih, membosankan." Pria tua itu membuang putung rokoknya ke tempat sampah "Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa berpesta kecuali kau." Tunjuknya pada Itachi.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa Itachi tidak boleh ikut Madara san?" Tanya sang gitaris yang memiliki surai merah tersebut.

"Tentu saja dia tidak boleh ikut, dia sudah bukan bagian dari kalian dan dimana Sasuke? Seharusnya dia ikut ke pesta bersama kalian."

"Itachi itu masih bagian dari kami dan untuk Sasuke dia yang memilih tidak ingin ikut dengan kami." Sahut sang drummer bernama Nagato.

"Terserah apa kata kalian yang pasti Itachi tetap tidak akan ikut dengan kalian dan sebaiknya kalian cepat ke mobil."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah kalian ke mobil saja lagipula aku sedang tidak mood berpesta dengan kalian." Ucap Itachi. Ketiga temannya pun tidak bisa membantah leader mereka, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi bersama dengan kakeknya.

Begitu mereka menjauh Madara mendekati Itachi sambil berbisik "Ikatan yang masih terjalin di antara kalian hanyalah ikatan sang pencipta lagu dengan band yang memainkannya jadi agar ikatan itu tetap ada.." Madara menunjuk Itachi "Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan lagu terbaru untuk mereka atau kalau tidak kau tidak akan melihat mereka lagi ataupun adikmu sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Madara undur diri mengikuti anak asuhannya menuju parkiran dimana mobil mereka berada sedangkan Itachi menahan amarahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat hingga beberapa tetes darah menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting Tong**

Suara bel mengganggu istirahat Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode Bad Mood akibat kemunculan kakaknya ketika ia dan bandnya mendarat. Langkahnya terasa malas hanya untuk sekedar membuka pintu apartemennya namun bel tersebut terus saja berbunyi walaupun ia mendiamkannya.

Dengan inisiatif memarahi sang pemencat bel, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan begitu di buka dirinya di sambut oleh seorang gadis bersurai buble gum pendek sebahu, sebuah senyuman manis dari sang gadis untuk dirinya tampak.

"Sasuke." Panggil sang gadis.

"Hn ternyata kau Sakura, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Ano aku di beritahu oleh kakekmu kalau kau tidak ikut berpesta dengan anggota bandmu jadi aku berinisiatif datang kesini untuk menemanimu merayakan kesuksesan konsermu." Jawabnya semanis mungkin terhadap sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sebenarnya sangat malas untuk meladeni gadis di hadapannya saat ini tapi begitu ia teringat siapa Sakura, dirinya pun berakting agar Sakura percaya bahwa kedatangannya di harapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, kita rayakan bersama di dalam." Ajak Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman palsunya dan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen sang bassist, bersamaan di tutupnya pintu apartemen tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Kesal dan marah, itulah yang ada di pikiran Itachi terhadap sang kakek. Dirinya tahu ini semua terjadi karena ulahnya tapi itu semua ada alasannya dan alasannya melakukan hal itu hanya untuk sang adik tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dirinya berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya begitu ia sampai di apartemennya kini ia mempunyai tugas untuk menyelesaikan beberapa lagu untuk bandnya serta kekasihnya yang tiap hari selalu mengunjungi hanya untuk menanyai lagu buatannya.

Begitu sampai di ruang kerjanya, dirinya langsung menuju meja kerjanya dimana terdapat sebuah keyboard yang di sambungkan ke komputernya dan juga sebuah headset di sebelahnya. Ia segera memakai headset tersebut dan mulai memainkan berbagai nada dan lirik yang cocok agar bisa menjadi sebuah harmoni indah untuk dinyanyikan.

Beberapa jam berlalu, badan Itachi terasa pegal semalaman penuh tubuhnya di paksakan bekerja untuk membuat beberapa lagu tapi hasil kerja kerasnya tak sia-sia, dia berhasil menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk bandnya dan kekasih hati.

Puas akan hasil ciptaannya dirinya berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dan dia mendapatkan seorang gadis manis duduk di sofa empuk miliknya. Gadis beriris emerald itu tersenyum manis pada Itachi dan langsung memeluk Itachi sambil mengecup bibir Itachi.

"Morning, Honey." Sapa sang gadis.

"Sakura, kapan kau datang?" Tanya Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukan Kekasihnya itu.

"Baru saja dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Honey."

Itachi duduk di sofa yang barusan di duduki sang kekasih dan Sakura mengekor Itachi dengan duduk di sampingnya sambil menangkupkan wajah datar Itachi "Honey, Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan laguku?"

Itachi menarik nafasnya begitu merasa Sakura begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan tanpa sadar dirinya mencium wangi parfum yang sangat di kenalnya. Itachi melepaskan tangkupan tangan Sakura lalu melepasnya, berdiri sambil mengambil mainan remote control beserta helikopter mini miliknya "Aku sudah menyelesaikan lagumu,kau bisa ambil di ruangan kerjaku untuk rekamannya dan Sakura.."

"Iya?"

"Aku tahu kau semalam bersama dengannya jadi kau jangan pernah datang kesini ataupun menghubungiku lagi dan taruh kuncinya di dalam pos surat." Bagitu berkata seperti itu Itachi meninggalkan apartemennya dan kekasihnya ralat mantan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersenyum puas begitu ia menerima telepon dari teman tidurnya tadi malam. Sakura sang gadis yang semalam menemaninya serta menghangatkan tempat tidurnya itu menelepon dirinya hanya untuk menginfokan bahwa gadis Haruno itu sudah berstatus single dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

'Hah, Memangnya dirinya siapa? Dia pikir aku akan menjadikannya pacarku? Dasar gadis bodoh aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk menghancurkannya.' Pikir Sasuke.

Dirinya begitu senang, mendegar info tersebut berarti rencananya akan berhasil sedikit lagi untuk menghancurkan rivalnya. Tatapannya terus memandang keluar melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di lewati oleh mobilnya. Dia bersandar puas di tempat duduknya saat ini, Sasuke hanya bersantai untuk saat ini dan biarkan sang supir membawanya menuju tujuannya. Tapi tiba-tiba mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti mendadak dan membuatnya terantuk belakang kursi di depannya.

"Hei, Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, dasar supir bodoh." Bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan muda, Saya tidak sengaja berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa alasan Tuan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa berhenti, hn?"

"Itu karena tadi tiba-tiba saja sebuah berhenti di depan kita dan sepeda serta pengendaranya terjatuh akibat terserempet mobil kita, Tuan."

Sasuke mendengar penjelesan Supirnya mengambil dompetnya dan menarik beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya ke supirnya "Ini berikan orang itu uang ini sebagai uang perdamaian, bilang padanya kalau kita tidak ingin masalahnya ini menjadi panjang."

"Baik Tuan." Supirnya pun keluar dan menolong orang yang sudah di tabraknya, Sasuke di sisi lain tidak peduli atas insiden ini yang pasti dirinya ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar. Dirinya segera bersiap keluar dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu dirinya keluar dirinya di hadiahkan lemparan beberapa lembar dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

"Hei, Kau-" Belum selesai dirinya membalas tindakan yang terjadi padanya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini malah memotong perkataannya "Kau kira aku ini apa,hah? Aku tidak bisa di sogok dengan uangmu ini. Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf secara langsung padakku, ternyata aku salah mengira dirimu, Teme." Dan pemuda itu berlalu sambil menggiring Sasuke malah melongo melihat kelakuan pemuda tersebut.

"Tuan Muda." Panggil sang supir dan Sasuke malah tertawa begitu tersadar atas sikapnya.

"Apa kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan tapi dia adalah orang yang tadi kita serempet dan dia tidak mau menerima uang tuan katanya dia hanya akan memaafkan tuan jika tuan sendirilah yang meminta maaf, sungguh saya tidak menyangka jika dia akan melempari anda dengan uang dari tuan."

"Ooh jadi begitu.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Tanaka san. Lebih baik kita cepat melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum kakek marah kepadaku."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya, di susul oleh supirnya. Begitu mobilnya mulai melaju tanpa sengaja Sasuke melirik kaca spion di depannya yang memantulkan sosok pemuda pirang yang berani melemparinya uangnya sendiri. Sebuah smirk muncul di wajah tampannya "Menarik, kuharap kita dapat bertemu kembali Dobe."

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menerbangkan helipkopter mainannya di pinggiran sebuah sungai yang cukup bersih. Pemandangan dari pinggir sungai mampu membuat hatinya yang tengah di rundung kesedihan sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang. Burung-burung sore terbang kesana-kemari seolah ingin menghiburnya dan jangan lupakan semilir angin ikut menenangkan pikiran serta hatinya.

Helikopter mainannya ia terus mainkan tak tentu arah kemana pun tangannya membawanya. Wajah dinginnya tetap terlukis di wajahnya hingga helikopter mainannya tak sengaja ia bawa ke sebuah papan reklame dimana terpampang wajah-wajah temannya serta sang mantan pacar. Melihat papan itu mengingatkannya atas kelakuan sang mantan kepadanya.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan meninggalkan dirinya ketika dirinya sudah terkenal padahal seandainya di telusuri dari masa waktu Sakura bukan siapa-siapa, Itachi lah yang menolongnya dengan memperkenalkan sang mantan kepada sang kakek dan meminta kakeknya yang diktator itu untuk menjadikan Sakura salah satu anak asuhan di bawah manajemen milik sang kakek. Selain itu ketika Sakura membutuhkan sesuatu Itachi akan siap menyediakannya bahkan ia bersedia membuatkan Sakura lagu agar sang kekasih dapat terjun di dunia musik dimana dirinya berkecimpung.

Namun apa daya, Sakura malah membalas segala sikap Itachi dengan bermain di belakangnya dengan lelaki lainnya dan yang lebih parahnya sang lelaki itu adalah sang adik tercinta. Hatinya saat ini begitu sakit, tangannya di remas di dadanya seolah takut jika organ dalamnya keluar akibat rasa sakit tersebut.

Helikopter mainannya ia biarkan terbang bebas dan tangannya satunya lagi melempar remote controlnya ke jalanan beraspal di bawahnya. Ia berjongkok sambil memegang dadanya, isakan lirih keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam hatinya terus memanggil nama sang kekasih hati.

Itachi begitu mencintai Sakura ketika mereka mulai berkenalan di ospek SMA, dimana saat itu Itachi merupakan ketua pelaksanaan ospek. Ia melihat Sakura yang terlambat saat itu dan dirinya merasa ia telah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat Sakura. Dari saat itulah ia terus mendekati sang adik kelas hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menaklukan gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Hubungan mereka terus berjalan sampai sekarang hingga dirinya tak menyangka, pengkhianatan lah yang ia dapatkan dari perjalan cinta keduanya.

Itachi masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya sampai dirinya tak sengaja memegang gelang persahabatan bandnya, sebuah gelang sederhana berwarna biru hitam yang hanya terkait oleh sebuah kaitan benang. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya, ia jadi teringat gelang ini merupakan buatan anggota bandnya yang senang akan kerajinan seni waktu mereka SMA yakni Akasuna No Sasori.

Saat itu Sasori membuat masing-masing gelang dan memberikannya kepada masing-masing anggota. Gelang Itachi terbuat dari benang tebal berwarna Biru Tua dan Hitam, Gelang Shisui terbuat dari bahan yang sama namun warnanya berbeda gelangnya berwarna Putih dan Hitam, anggotan lainnya seperti Nagato berwarna Ungu Muda dan Hitam sedangkan Sasori sendiri meilih warna Merah dan Hitam. Mereka berempat berjanji akan terus memakai gelang tersebut.

Itachi berdiri, ia terus memegangi gelangnya seolah-olah takut terlepas dari pergelangan lengannya. Tatapannya terus tertuju ke depan,dimana terdapat sebuah sungai berlatarkan burung-burung sore berterbangan dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan berusaha melupakan Sakura dan fokus terhadap teman-temannya.

BRUK

"Aduh."

Sebuah Suara mampu menyita perhatian Itachi, dirinya menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat beberapa sayuran menggelinding hingga kakinya. Ia mengambil sebuah jamur yang berada tepat di kakinya dan mencari darimana sayuran ini berasal. Mata Onyxnya melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berusaha mendirikan sepeda yang menindinya.

Itachi diam, dirinya tak ingin menolong orang tersebut. ia hanya ingin melihat saja hingga pemuda itu berhasil bangkit dan berusaha mengumpulkan sayurannya yang berceceran di sekitarnya dan dirinya.

"Gomenasai karena sudah mengganggumu." Hanya itulah suara yang di keluarkan dari sosok pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih dari dirinya.

"Ini."

Itachi memberikan jamur di tangannya ke arah sang pemuda di hadapannya dan tentu saja di terima oleh sang pemuda "Arigatou." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil memberikan Itachi senyuman lima jari khasnya.

Itachi terpana tapi di saat itu juga, ia membenci senyuman tersebut. seolah-olah dunia pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu menyenangkan dan bahagia. Dua hal itu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

Ia membencinya.

Ia menghancurkan dunia pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Tentu dengan cara yang sama yang sekarang ini ia alami.

Benar, hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan.

Itachi tersenyum miring, ia berhasil menemukan objek untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalannya.

"Hei."

Pemuda itu menoleh "Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila dan aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

"Nani?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Warm

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sesungguhnya dirinya juga tengah di bingungkan oleh sebuah pernyataan dari seorang pemuda sore hari tadi. Dirinya yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk membantu sang paman dalam mengantarkan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan ke seorang pelanggan sore tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda aneh yang menangis di pinggiran sungai yang biasa ia lewati dalam mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan pamannya.

Waktu itu dirinya tak sengaja terjatuh akibat lubang di jalanan yang ia lewati, ia tak tahu kalau hal itulah yang menyebabkan perhatian pemuda aneh di pinggir sungai itu teralihkan kepada dirinya. Naruto hanya berniat mengumpulkan kembali sayur-sayuran serta buah-buahan yang berserakan akibat dirinya terjatuh di dekat pemuda tersebut namun dirinya malah di kejutkan oleh pernyataan pemuda tersebut.

" _Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu."_

" _Kau gila."_

" _Aku tidak gila dan aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."_

" _Nani?"_

Naruto tak menyangka atas pernyataan pemuda itu. Ia saat itu hanya bisa terdiam, dirinya shock atas pernyataan tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut. sebegitu syok dirinya, Naruto tak menyadari kalau pemuda itu sudah ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat kepedihan di dalamnya.

"Mana handphonemu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya curiga atas pertanyaan pemuda itu namun dirinya tak sengaja mengeluarkan handphonenya "Untuk apa?" Pemuda itu langsung menyambar handphonenya dan mengotak-atik handphonenya

"Hei, Kau apakan handphoneku?"

"Ini?" Pemuda itu kembali mengembalikan handphonenya, dirinya menerimanya kembali dan mengecek keadaan handphonenya.

"Aku memasukan nomorku ke handphonemu dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan nomormu."

"Hah? Kau gila untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Sudah kubilang kau itu gila mana ada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu langsung merasakan jatuh cinta seperti itu, itu sangat mustahil tahu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sendu "Ada dan sekarang orang itu ada di hadapanmu."

Naruto lelah atas perseteruan ini, dia hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai "Fine, Terserahmulah." Setelah itu Naruto memastikan semua bawaannya lengkap dan bergegas meninggalkan pemuda aneh tersebut.

"Tunggu."

Panggilan ini membuat Naruto berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya "Apa?"

"Siapa Namamu?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan kau?"

"Itachi." Pemuda aneh itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai yang ada di dekat mereka "Mizuto."

"Hah?"

"Mizuto Itachi itulah namaku dan kau bisa mengingatnya seperti itu, Naruto."

"Whatever." Setelah itu Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda aneh itu yang masih berteriak kalau dirinya akan menghubungi Naruto dalam dekat.

Begitulah semuanya berakhir sore hari itu, Naruto di bingungkan oleh pertemuan dirinya dengan Itachi pemuda aneh di pinggir sungai tersebut. Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan melihat daftar kontaknya, ia mengetikan nama Itachi di dalam pencarian kontaknya dan sebuah nomor lengkap dengan nama Itachi muncul. Jari-jarinya memilih pengeditan untuk mengedit nama pemilik nomor tersebut menjadi Mizuto Itachi dan menyimpannya kembali. Naruto bukannya mengharapkan pemuda tersebut benar-benar menghubunginya, dirinya hanya ingin berjaga-jaga jika Itachi menghubunginya kembali dirinya bisa mengantisipasinya sehingga dia tidak terganggu.

Begitu selesai melakukan semuanya, Naruto merasa lelah. Dia meletakkan kembali handphonenya ke sebuah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat hingga secara perlahan dirinya mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen dengan desain modern simple terdapat seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan penampilan berantakan. Pemuda tersebut menghampiri sebuah mesin telekomunikasi dan memencet tombol yang berfungsi mendengarkan pesan masuk dalam mesin tersebut.

Pip

" _Tachi, Kau dimana? Aku sudah mendengar dari kakek soal hubunganmu dengan Sakura yang berakhir. Dengar, Aku dan yang lainnya akan ada selalu untukmu karena itu cepat hubungan kami ya. kami semua khawatir denganmu."_

Pip

" _Itachi, Kau dimana? Shisui sudah memberitahu kami. Aku harap kau cepat menghubungi kami ya."_

Pip

" _Sasori diamlah, Tachi mungkin Shisui dan Sasori sudah memenuhi kotak pesanmu jadi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk segera menghubungi kami jika kau sudah mendengar pesan kami."_

Itachi tersenyum sendu, dia tahu kalau teman-temannya akan ada selalu untuknya bahkan dalam keadaan sulit seperti sekarang ini. Dia pun mengambil handphone di kantongnya untuk memberitahu teman-temannya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja tapi ketika ingin menghubungi teman-temannya, sebuah suara dari pesan masuk menghentikannya.

Pip

" _Itachi ini aku, Sasuke. Ah aku meneleponmu hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu jadi bagaimana kabarmu saat ini, Aniki? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja yah walaupun aku tau kau sedang merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku akan memberitahumu bahwa ini semua hanyalah awal yang baru saja akan kumulai. Aniki bersiap-siap saja."_

Itachi membeku mendengar kalimat adik kesayangannya itu. dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau adiknya itu akan berbuat sejauh ini. Itachi tertawa namun di saat bersamaan air mata keluar dari mata onyxnya. Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya, ia ingin sekali istirahat dan bersender kepada seseorang namun dirinya tahu bahwa ia sudah tak mempunyai seseorang yang mampu di sandarkan olehnya. Semua ini akibat keegoisannya sendiri hingga ia kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya satu-persatu.

Itachi kini menyesali segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Burung-burung berkicau di pagi hari itu, Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan gakuran hitamnya mulai bersiap untuk memulai pagi hari itu dengan berbagai aktifitas biasanya. Buku-buku sekolahnya sudah di pastikan ada di dalam tasnya dan pakaiannya pun sudah rapi, rambut jabriknya pun sudah di tata rapi, mata biru sejernih langit pagi hari itu pun memancarkan binar-binar kagum pada pantulan dirinya.

"Naru cepat nanti kau bisa terlambat." Sebuah teriakan dari sang kakak menyadarkannya atas waktu yang sudah ia habiskan hanya untuk bersiap-siap saja. Ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan handphonenya tanpa memeriksa bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk di handphonenya, Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan dengan keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Nada dering yang sangat keras membangunkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang sedang tidur nyenyaknya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, dirinya meraba meja di dekatnya untuk mengambil asal suara tersebut. tanpa melihat lagi, dirinya langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Ini aku Sakura. Aku khawatir padamu karena kau sekarang jarang membalas pesanku dan juga tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku."

Sasuke mengucek matanya sambil melihat jam berapa sekarang dan ternyata jam masih menunjukan jam enam lewat, waktu dimana menurut Sasuke masih terlalu pagi.

"Sakura aku baik-baik saja dan kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk dengan Akatsuki untuk album terbaru kami, Kau seharusnya memakluminya."

"Iya tapi kan kau bisa sesekali mengabariku di sela-sela jadwal sibukmu, Suke. Aku ini kan pacarmu."

Sasuke memutar matanya, dirinya benci atas sikap wanita yang sedang meneleponnya ini "Sakura aku tegaskan kepadamu sekarang kita tidak sedang dalam menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih."

"Tapi kita akan menjalani hubungan itu, Suke."

"Terserahlah pokoknya aku ingin istirahat lagi, kau jangan pernah mengangguku lagi." Saat itu juga Sasuke memutuskan hubungan telepon itu sepihak dan melempar handphonenya sembarangan tak memikirkan apakah handphone itu rusak atau tidak. Di pikirannya sekarang ini adalah tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badan serta pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo ~ Naru." Sepasang lengan melingkar di leher Naruto begitu sapaan tersebut keluar dari temannya.

"Pagi, Kib." Mereka berdua berjalan ke kelasnya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya duo berisik tersebut terus mendapat sapaan pagi dari teman-temannya.

Begitu sampai kelasnya mereka menuju bangku masing-masing. Naruto yang memang mempunyai kebiasaan memeriksa handphonenya sebelum bel masuk melakukan hal tersebut. betapa kagetnya ia melihat sebuah pesan dari seseorang bernama Mizuto Itachi.

 _From : Mizuto Itachi_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Subjek : Dating_

 _Ayo kita ketemuan hari ini !_

Naruto melihat subjek pesan itu membuat wajahnya terasa dihiasi oleh sebuah pemerah pipi. Kiba sebagai teman yang ada di sebelah mejanya bingung atas rona merah di pipi temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Nar?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kib."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan mulai fokus pada teman yang lain. Naruto membalas pesan Itachi.

 _From : Naruto_

 _To : Mizuto Itachi_

 _Subjek : Re Dating_

 _Tidak bisa, Aku sekolah._

 _ **Sending.**_

Naruto menaruh kembali handphonenya di atas meja dan mulai memperhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela kelasnya. Tak lama suara getar berasal dari handphonenya membuat Naruto tanpa sadar langsung membuka pesan masuk.

 _From : Mizuto Itachi_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Subjek : Re; Re Dating_

 _Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang di tempat pertama kali kita ketemu._

Naruto kesal atas betapa keras kepalanya seseorang yang bernama Itachi ini. Ia jelas-jelas menunjukan pada orang tersebut kalau dirinya tidak menyukainya dan tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang yang aneh seperti itu lagi.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tasnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan Itachi.

'Biarkan saja orang aneh itu menungguku.' Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam terlewati Naruto menatap langit gelap di balik jendela. Guru di depan kelas masih terus membahas tentang jurnal yang mereka kerjakan tadi. Pikiran Naruto terus melayang ke sosok pemuda dengan kunciran kecil di belakang dan wajah datar pemuda tersebut sambil menunggu seseorang di pinggiran sungai membuat Naruto semakin tidak enak di dukung oleh cuaca mendung di luar sana.

Dirinya merasa bersalah akibat tidak membalas pesan Itachi secepatnya hingga membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran terakhirnya. Dia bisa saja mengirim pesan kepada Itachi saat ini juga namun dirinya tak berani melakukannya jika Anko Sensei yang menjadi gurunya. Anko sensei merupakan guru yang sangat tegas dan di takuti di sekolahnya karena itu tidak ada peraturan yang berani di langgar jika Anko sensei yang mengajar. Untuk itulah Naruto tidak berani.

Tak lama bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung melesat keluar kelas. Ketika kaki Naruto mulai melangkah keluar dari lingkungan rintik-rintik hujan turun, ia berteduh sebentar sambil berdoa agar Itachi tidak menunggunya di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras tersebut.

Naruto merogoh tasnya dan segera mengeluarkan payungnya serta memakainya untuk berhadapan dengan hujan deras yang tengah mengguyur kota kesayangannya ini. Dia melangkah pelan-pelan namun pasti ke arah Itachi menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Dingin

Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Itachi saat ini. Dia benar-benar kedinginan untuk saat ini sama dengan rasa dingin di hatinya. Itachi merasa ia sangat membutuhkan kehangatan secara fisik maupun hatinya dan wajah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyum hangatnya itu terlintas di pikiran Itachi ketika dirinya bangun pagi hari itu. Itu sebabnyalah dirinya mengirimkan pesan agar pemuda pirang itu mau menemaninya dan dirinya terus menunggu di tempat dimana mereka berdua bertemu.

Guyuran hujan semakin deras melanda dirinya, rasa dingin semakin mendera ke dalam rusuk-rusuk tulangnya. Dia bukannya setia, dia hanya ingin terus merasakan kedinginan ini secara nyata. Sebuah rasa dingin dimana nantinya akan menghangat kembali ketika ia berada di dalam ruangan penghangat namun hatinya yang sudah tersakiti dan mendingin ini tidak mampu terobati.

Kelopak matanya yang dari tadi setia terbuka untuknya kini terasa berat, seakan menginginkannya untuk tertidur lelap di bawah guyuran hujan serta kedinginan yang semakin mendarah daging ini. Segala kenangan di masa lalunya mulai kembali muncul, kenangan masa-masa bahagianya dulu bahkan kenangan sang mantan mulai muncul. Air mata tak bisa ia tahan ketika dirinya mengingat segala kenangan atas Sakura. Isakan lolos dari bibir birunya saking dinginnya suhu udara di sekitarnya.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Nama itulah yang terus di sebut Itachi, guyuran hujan menyamarkan nama gadis cantik itu seolah-olah pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menyebutkan nama siapapun. Itachi menutup matanya, meresapi segala tetesan hujan yang menerpa dirinya.

Suara hujan masih terdengar namun tetesan yang menerpa Itachi sudah tidak ada, seolah ada yang menghalanginya. Begitu ia membuka matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya Itachi melihat bersurai pirang, wajah pemuda tersebut terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku? Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku harus sekolah."

Itachi terdiam, dia berdiri dan memandang wajah khawatir Naruto. Jari-jari basahnya mengelus surai pirang pemuda di depannya mengakibatkan rambut Naruto ikut basah.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau akan datang."

Bohong, Kata-kata itu semuanya bohong.

"Aku akan terus menunggu dirimu bahkan jika harus menunggumu di bawah guyuran hujan ini karena aku mencintaimu."

Bohong, Mau sampai kapan kau terus berbohong Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum melihat rona merah muncul di pipi tan Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi tan Naruto "Kau tahu kalau kau seperti ini maka aku akan semakin mencintaimu."

"A-apa? Berhentilah menggodaku." Naruto menepis tangan Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak menggodamu."

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku lagi." Naruto menggenggam tangan Itachi "Ayo." Lalu menariknya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku." Jawab Naruto sambil menarik Itachi tanpa melihat pandangan lembut pemuda Uchiha tersebut, sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir Itachi.

Arigatou.

Kata-kata itulah yang terucap namun tidak ada yang tahu apakah pemuda bersurai kuning itu mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo Masuk."

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan Itachi untuk memasuki rumahnya. Kesan pertama yang Itachi dapatkan dari rumah itu ialah sebuah rumah dengan kehangatan yang dapat membuat Itachi merasa iri. Beberapa pigura tergantung di dinding-dinding berwallpaper pola kayu, perabotan di dalam rumah tersebut sangatlah sederhana hanya terdapat sebuah meja di tengah yang di kelilingi sofa berwarna merah dan karpet berpola bulat-bulat di bawahnya.

Lemari dimana di dalamnya terdapat lagi pigura-pigura kecil serta hiasan-hiasan mini dan sebuah televisi berukuran sedang di tengah lemari yang menghadap ruang tamu atau Itachi dapat menilai kalau ruang tamu tersebut di rangkap menjadi ruang keluarga. Di sisi kanan Itachi terdapat tangga kecil yang terhubung ke lantai dua, tak jauh dari tangga terdapat sebuah meja makan beserta perlengkapan makan di atasnya dan jika berjalan sedikit terdapat sebuah dapur mini bersih.

"Tadaima." Naruto berteriak ingin menandakan kalau dirinya sudah pulang namun tidak ada yang menyahutinya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya begitu melihat tampang bingung pemuda di depannya itu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng dan malah melenggang ke dapur mini yang dapat Itachi lihat dari ruang tamu. Di sisi lain, Naruto menghampiri dapur dan dirinya menyadari atas sebuah note yang di tempelkan di kulkas.

 _Dear My Bro,_

 _Aku ada tugas kelompok jadi kau akan sendirian untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Jangan khawatir aku sudah memberitahu Kyuu Nii tentang hal ini dan dia bilang dia akan berusaha untuk pulang cepat._

 _Ps : Bahan makanan sudah kutaruh di dalam jadi kau bisa memasaknya, kau jangan menyisahkan makanan untukku ataupun Kyuu nii karena kami tidak akan makan di rumah._

 _Sincely,_

 _Your Twins._

Naruto mengelah nafasnya, saudara kembarnya ternyata memiliki kepentingan lain berarti di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan Itachi saja. Dia bisa saja mengusir Itachi begitu saja tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain, hati kecilnya tidak ingin menelantarkan pemuda aneh itu di luar ketika hujan sedang deras-derasnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmm.. Mizuto san kemarilah." Naruto memanggil Itachi, pemuda berkuncir satu itu sempat tak merespon namun beberapa kali akhirnya Itachi menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto kembali menarik Itachi dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang letaknya tepat di samping dapur mini keluarga Uzumaki.

"Kau mandilah dulu agar badanmu hangat, untuk pakaiannya kau bisa menaruhnya di keranjang itu." Naruto menunjuk keranjang anyaman yang ada di pojok "Nanti aku akan bawakan pakaian kering untuk kau pakai." Lanjutnya menutup pintu tanpa memberi Itachi kesempatan.

'Memangnya, dia tahu ukuranku?' Pikir Itachi namun gestur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak peduli atas pakaian yang akan diberikan Naruto nanti yang penting untuk saat ini dia bisa mengahangatkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi melihat pakaian kering yang sudah di sediakan oleh Naruto tepat di atas keranjang anyaman pakaian basah yang di taruh. Pakaian berupa kaos biru tua yang sangat pas sekali di tubuhnya memperlihatkan lekukan otot bisepnya serta sebuah celana joging berwarna senada dan celana dalam. Itachi memakainya dan bercermin di sebuah cermin seukuran tubuh orang dewasa yang memang ada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Untuknya pakaian ini pas, begitu yakin dirinya sudah nyaman dengan pakaian tersebut. Itachi keluar, dia melihat Naruto tengah di sibukan oleh peralatan masak di hadapannya dan kini tangannya tengah memotong sebuah sosis.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya "Nasi omelet telur dan kau bisa duduk manis di meja makan saja."

Itachi menghampiri Naruto yang kini kembali terlihkan oleh nasi yang sudah siap untuk di campurkan oleh bumbu yang sudah di sediakan olehnya. Naruto kaget atas sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Mizuto san."

"Aku mohon jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Panggil aku Itachi saja." Ketika berbicara seperti itu Itachi berada tepat di tengkuk Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto terasa tergelitik.

"I-itachi."

"Hmm."

"Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa memasak jika kau terus seperti ini."

Bukannya melepaskan Itachi malah menyerukan kepalanya ke dalam leher Naruto "I-itachi Ak-"

"Aku kangen ibuku." Perkataan Itachi membuat Naruto terdiam. "Aku ingat dulu ibuku sering memasakan Nasi Omelet Telur untukku katanya dia memasakan Nasi Omelet itu khusus untukku." Begitu berbicara seperti itu Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Memangnya sekarang Ibu Itachi kun kemana?"

"Dia.." Jeda Itachi memikirkan bagaimana kondisi ibunya sekarang "Sudah meninggal."

'Maaf Okaa san.' Air mata lagi-lagi keluar, dirinya benar-benar pendusta ulung hingga Okaa sannya sendiri pun di akui olehnya sudah meninggal.

Naruto merasa bagian lehernya basah berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan dirinya pelan-pelan terlepas. Naruto kini berhadapan dengan Itachi yang masih terus menundukan kepalanya. Naruto kasihan melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan inisiatif sendiri, Dia menarik kepala Itachi kepelukannya.

"Menangislah.. menangislah sepuasmu Itachi kun, aku ada disini untukmu dan aku akan melindungimu."

Itachi menangis sekencang-kencangnya, entah dirinya menangisi apa? Apakah dia menangisi Okaa sannya yang tidak di akui olehnya? Atau dia menangisi dirinya yang kini terus berbohong? Itachi tidak tahu apa alasannya namun dirinya hanya bisa menangis di pelukan pemuda pirang yang sangat hangat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Habis ini kau akan kemana Itachi kun?" Tanya Naruto selagi membereskan piring kotor dan mulai membersihkannya.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, hujan masih sangat deras di luar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Suasana menjadi hening hanya suara rintik hujan yang menerpa atap rumah tersebut dan suara air mengalir dari keran, Naruto merasa canggung atas keheningan itu. ia buru-buru menyelesaikan piring kotor itu.

"Naru." Itachi memanggil pemuda pirang yang kini sudah mengizinkannya untuk memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Tepat saat itu Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya "Kau mengantuk? Kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke kamarku, kau bisa tidur disana lagipula hujan sepertinya masih lama berhentinya." Naruto menarik tangannya Itachi dan membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai dua dengan dinding berwarna cream kekuningan.

Sebuah kasur kecil namun di pinggiran pojoknya tersusun bantal segi empat bersarung motif rubah membuatnya kasur tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah sofa. Meja belajar kecil di hadapan kasur dan sebuah cermin seukuran orang dewasa terpajang di samping meja belajarnya, di dekat pintu ada lemari yang di lengkapi di sampingnya gantungan kecil dan ada sebuah jaket berwarna orange tergantung di salah satu gantungan. Jangan lupakan sebuah jendela dengan gorden berwarna putih dan karpet kecil yang ada di bawah antara kasur dengan meja belajar.

"Ayo masuk." Itachi masuk lebih dalam.

"Kau bisa tidur di kasurku." Naruto menggiring Itachi ke kasurnya dan membaringkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tidurlah." Naruto mencium kening Itachi dan tersenyum lembut lalu mulai kembali menuju pintu namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Temani aku tidur, please." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Itachi menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke pelukannya.

"Itachi kun."

"Aku mohon sebentar saja, kau tahu kau itu hangat Naru." Itachi kembali menempatkan kepalanya di antara leher Naruto dan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengelus rambut panjang Itachi yang sedang tergerai itu.

"Tidurlah." Suara lembut Naruto mengantarkan pemuda beriris Onyx itu mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Suara hujan mengantarkan dirinya ke dalam dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to :** Michiiend **, Luviz . hayate,** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii **, RisaSano,** Kyuubi no Kitsune 4485 **, choikim1310,** Aiko Michisige **, MahoganyLOXX,** Yukazu Zuki **, Mifta Cinya,** Justin Cruellin **, Yuiko Narahashi,** Kim Sehyun96 **, Restipuspita56,** Hanazawa Kay **, Narusay,** Guest **, Aikahzun177,** Aprieelyan **. Untuk semua yang memfollow dan memfavoritkan maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-persatu di karenakan saya mengupload dari handphone.**

 **Note :** Untuk Review akan saya balas dari sini secara singkat dan padat.

Review 1 : Untuk masalah yang ada antara Sasuke dan Itachi akan di jelaskan secara perlahan-lahan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Review 2 : Untuk Pairnya belum dapat di pastikan semuanya hanya sesuai alur yang ada saja.

Review 3 : Untuk jadwal updatenya, tidak dapat di pastikan namun saya mudah-mudahan akan menyumbangkan satu fanfic setiap akhir bulan saja.

Review 4 : Maaf untuk wordnya sesuai mood dari saya sendiri. Bisa banyak ataupun bisa sedikit.

Saya rasa cukup segini saja saya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada maafkan saya jika ada typo ataupun kesalahan karena saya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari yang sinarnya menembus sebuah kamar kecil dengan seorang pemuda besurai sama dengan sang mentari. Tangan pemuda tersebut berusaha menutupi silaunya sinar mentari pagi namun saking silaunya membuat pemuda itu kewalahan hingga akhirnya ia menyerah atas sapaan pagi dari sang mentari pagi. Tangannya yang tadinya berusaha menghalau kini beralih untuk mengucek-ucek matanya agar cairan yang telah kering di kelopak matanya dapat menghilang.

Begitu terasa matanya sedikit ringan, kelopak mata berwarna tan itu terbuka menampilkan iris sejernih langit biru yang ada di luar sana. Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, pemuda itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sehelai handuk yang tergantung di samping lemari. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu segera melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi di luar kamarnya dan bersiap menyambut hari ini.

Naruto duduk di depan sebuah altar yang menampilkan sebuah foto wanita cantik bersurai merah dan dirinya langsung berdoa di hadapan foto tersebut mengharapkan agar wanita di dalam foto tersebut damai di surga sana. Setelah selesai berdoa, senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Pagi Okaa san, Maaf kalau Naru datangnya agak terlambat dari biasanya." Sebuah kekehan kecil meluncur keluar dari mulut mungilnya "Naru ingin menceritakan seseorang pada Kaa san, apakah Kaa san ingin mendengarnya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Namun pemuda itu tetap menceritakan semuanya kepada sosok wanita di dalam foto tersebut dari awal hingga akhir.

"Ne Okaa san Naru seperti melihat diri Naru di dalam dirinya ketika Kaa san meninggalkan kami dulu. Dia seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah dan tidak mempunyai tempat untuk berpijak ataupun bersandar atas segala yang di rasakannya karena itulah Naru ingin melindunginya dan akan selalu ada disisinya hingga dia bisa mampu untuk berdiri sendiri nantinya."

Naruto tersenyum sendu "Untuk itu Naru harap Okaa san bisa bertemu dengan ibunya dan mengatakan kepada ibunya kalau disini ada Naru yang akan menjaga dan melindunginya."

Bunyi kerincingan yang di gantung di depan ruangan itu berbunyi, asap dari dupa di hadapan foto tersebut sedikit menghalangi wajah cantik perempuan di dalam bingkai coklat tersebut.

"Naru rasa sudah saatnya Naru berangkat dulu ya, Kaa san. Jaa nee Okaa san."

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. foto wanita dalam bingkai coklat itu hanya bisa mengantarkan pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang terpasang di wajah cantiknya, tidak ada balasan berupa ciuman hangat maupun pelukan dari wanita tersebut namun sebuah senyuman itu sudah mampu membuat ketiga pemuda yang tinggal di rumah tersebut bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda beriris kelam sekelam langit malam itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dia menaruh lengannya diatas dahinya yang kini berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya hingga saat ini. Ia menutup kelopak matanya dan mulai mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dimana dirinya malah nyaman oleh sebuah pelukan yang berasal dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dan juga hanya sebuah pelarian dari sakit yang telah di torehkan mantannya.

Kehangatan pemuda itu masih sangat jelas terukir di pikirannya, wangi tubuh pemuda kuning itu pun bahkan masih tercium di indra penciumannya. Bau sebuah jeruk yang tercampur oleh keringat tidak akan mampu di lupakan olehnya.

Naruto.

Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja olehku?

Itulah yang di pikirkan olehnya hingga saat ini. Menghela nafasnya, Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang menghadapn ke arah televisi layar datar. Dirinya sangat butuh mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayang pemuda bersurai matahari tersebut. Sebuah remote ia arahkan ke sebuah layar datar di hadapannya dan tanpa rencana jari-jarinya menyentuh sebuah tombol secara acak.

Acara di televisi kini ternyata menayangkan sebuah gossip seorang artis yang wajahnya sengaja di blur demi privasi sang artis tersebut.

"Kami mendapatkan sebuah foto ekslusif dari informasi terpecaya bahwa salah seorang publik figur yang sangat terkenal tengah berkencan di dengan seorang personil dari band yang sedang naik daun di apartemen sebuah apartemen milik sang personil."

Itachi melihat secara teliti siapa yang sedang di perbincangkan di acara gossip tersebut?Matanya membulat kaget mengetahui siapa artis tersebut. Rambut bersurai buble gum sependek itu tengah memasuki sebuah apartemen dimana surai sang pemuda berwarna raven menjulang ke atas mengikuti sang gadis ke dalam.

Itachi mengenali siapa artis yang dimaksud oleh acara tersebut. Sosok gadis dalam foto itu sangat ia kenali, sosok gadis yang masih mengisi relung hatinya.

Sakura? Dan Sasuke?

Itachi menyipit tidak suka pada kedua sosok yang sedang menjadi perhatian di acara matikan acara tersebut dan mulai mengambil handphonenya, mencari nama pemuda yang dapat menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

Naruto.

Segera ia mengetikan sebuah pesan pada sang pemuda dan mengirimkannya. Di rebahkannya tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang kini sedang ia duduki, kembali ia teringat atas sosok pemuda bersurai kuning cerah asing yang baru saja dia kenal namun pemuda itu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Rasa inilah yang selalu di rindukannya.

Tak selang beberapa lama sebuah balasan di terima olehnya.

 **From** : Naruto

 **To** : Itachi

 _Tachi kun, aku tidak bisa datang sekarang karena aku masih berada di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuannya setelah aku pulang sekolah?_

 _Kalau mau aku tunggu di pinggir sungai yaaa._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto._

Bibir Itachi secara tidak langsung tertarik ke atas. Entah kenapa dirinya senang atas perhatian pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu padanya. Ia menyadari kalau ini masih belum di sebut cinta namun dirinya tidak memungkiri kalau ia sudah mempunyai rasa sayang pada pemuda polos itu. Rasa yang mungkin akan berubah nantinya.

Ketika mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto, Itachi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di dalam sebuah ruangan dimana ia akan membuat sebuah lagu entah itu untuk siapa namun pastinya lagu tersebut untuk seseorang yang ada di hatinya, siapapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara televisi di matikan terdengar di ruangan yang berisi dua orang yang sedang berhadapan yang dari tadi diam hanya menatap televisi datar tersebut. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya merupakan seorang pria yang berumur setengah abad itu memandang cucunya yang hanya memperlihatkan tatapan datarnya.

"Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan Sakura di hadapan publik?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengernyit tidak mengerti "Apa maksud kakek?"

"Maksudku? Kamu bertanya apa maksudku? Fine aku akan memberitahumu wahai cucuku." Sasuke tidak suka atas panggilan sang kakek "Kapan kau akan memberitahu publik bahwa kau dan Sakura sekarang pacaran?"

Sasuke tidak suka pertanyaan kakeknya ini, dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap gadis beriris emerald itu apalagi menjalani hubungan yang di tuduhkan kakeknya "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Sakura,kek? Aku dan dia hanya teman di ranjang dan tidak akan melebihi hal itu."

"Tapi Sakura mengatakan kalau kau dan dia.." belum selesai bicara Sasuke malah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap sang kakek dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri alasanku mendekati Sakura bukan, kek? Jadi jangan coba untuk mengorbankanku sebagai bonekamu, aku bukanlah Itachi yang selalu menurutimu dan tenang saja aku juga tidak akan mengkhinatimu seperti cucu kesayanganmu itu. Aku akan selalu menjadi penggantinya namun ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat?"

Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi kakeknya "Apa kau ingat Janji di antara kita bertiga? Kuharap kau mengingat jika kau tidak ingat maka aku akan seperti Itachi dan kau akan sendirian di saat tua nanti."

Sasuke berbalik "Jadi jangan lupa kata-kataku ini, kek." dan dia pergi menuju pintu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya serta tangannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu siap untuk membukanya.

"Fugaku menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke rumah katanya ibumu sakit dan dia begitu rindu padamu."

Sasuke menoleh di antara bahu tegaknya, sebuah senyuman sinis diperlihatkannya untuk sang kakek "Heh..Okaa san ingin melihatku? Benarkah itu? Atau dia sebenarnya ingin melihat Itachi? Ah aku lupa kalau aku tidak terlalu beda dengannya jadi kalian bisa menipu Kaa san, benarkan kek?" Ucapan bernada polos namun tersirat sinis.

Madara terdiam, dia bukannya tidak bisa membalas tapi dirinya membenarkan kalimat yang terucap dari cucunya ini. Sasuke kesal terhadap sikap kakeknya saat ini, ia sebenarnya berharap bahwa kakeknya akan menyangkal setiap kata-katanya namun sikap kakeknya malah seperti ini.

"Aku akan kesana nanti."

Setelah hal itu Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan kakeknya hanya menyenderkan punggungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu seorang pemuda berdiri di sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang lumayan besar. Kacamata hitam besarnya di lepaskannya, ia memencet bel rumah tersebut dan terdengarlah sebuah suara wanita mungkin itu suara salah satu pembantu rumah itu.

"Ada keperluan apa?"

Pemuda itu berdehem sedikit "Ingin bertemu dengan Tuan besar."

"Kalau boleh tahu ini dengan siapa? Dan apakah sudah berjanji bertemu dengan tuan?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan apakah itu cukup untukmu?"

Ada kesunyian setelah pemuda tersebut menjawab "A-ah maafkan saya tuan. Kalau begitu saya akan segera membukakan pintu untuk tuan. Tunggu sebentar tuan."

Sasuke diam malas membalas pembantunya yang sepertinya masih baru tersebut itu. Tak lama terbukalah pintu kayu di hadapannya dan terlihatlah seorang gadis bercepol dua dan lumayan manis.

"Maaf Tuan muda saya tidak tahu kalo itu tuan muda." Ucapnya gugup dan wajahnya di tundukan begitu melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung masuk melewati pembantunya itu.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah lukisan panjang beserta beberapa kata di samping di gantung di belakang seorang pria yang kini sedang fokus terhadap kuas yang mulai menari di atas sebuah kertas panjang. Saking fokusnya pria yang sudah memperlihatkan ubannya di balik surai hitamnya tak menyadari bahwa orang yang di tunggunya kini berada di dekat pintu geser di hadapannya.

"Ehmmm Tou san." Panggil pemuda beriris onyx yang sedang kini terpancar sedikit ketakutan akibat dirinya mengganggu kesenangan sang ayah.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sepertinya dia salah waktu untuk menemui ayahnya. Mengetahui bagaimana tingkat kefokusan ayah tercintanya, Sasuke melangkah pelan ke sebuah bantalan yang memang di sediakan untuk tamu yang berkunjung ataupun seseorang yang ingin menunggu ketika orang tersebut menemui ayahnya atau lebih tepatnya seperti posisi dirinya saat ini.

Begitu goresan terakhir terukir di kertas itu, Fugaku menaruh kuasnya ke tempat semula yakni di dalam sebuah kotak persegi dengan tinta hitam sebagai pendamping. Ia melirik sang anak yang kini telah terdiam manis di bantalan tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik Otou san."

"Hn."

Suasana menjadi hening tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lagi.

"Jadi ada apa Otou san memanggilku? Tidak mungkin kalau Otou san memanggilku hanya untuk menanyai kabarku."

"Kau memang anak pintar, Sasuke. Aku memanggilmu kesini hanya ingin memastikan ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis Haruno itu?"

"Aku dengan Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Otou san tenang saja aku tidak akan mempermalukan nama Uchiha seperti aniki."

Mata tajam Fugaku menatap tajam anak keduanya dan ingin mencari kebenaran atas pengakuan tersebut. Mata Onyx di hadapannya ini terlihat tenang saat sedang menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, di dalam hati kecilnya ia sedikit bangga atas jawaban tegas dari anak bungsunya ini. Namun Mata dengan tatapan dingin itu juga sedikit menyimpan rasa ketidak percayaan terhadap setiap individu termasuk dirinya.

"Baiklah Tou san percaya terhadap perkataanmu itu. Otou san akan memegang perkataanmu ini, teruslah seperti ini Sasuke. Teruslah buat bangga keluarga Uchiha dan jangan sekali-kali mengikuti jejak Itachi."

"Iya Otou san."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Langkahnya ia buat sepelan mungkin karena itu adalah salah satu dari peraturan yang secara tidak langsung berlangsung di rumah ini apalagi ruangan tempat kepala keluarga Uchiha melakukan aktifitas yang di sukainya disini.

Sasuke melangkah pelan keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat setiap ruangan yang ia lewati yang memiliki kenangan indah maupun pahit dalam kehidupannya. Ketika dirinya tak sengaja melihat ke sebuah taman kecil di ujung belokan menuju pintu depan, dirinya melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang bermain gembira bersama bola kesayangannya dan sesosok lainnya yang sedikit lebih tua dari sosok anak kecil yang kini tertawa ringan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dan dua sosok di taman kecil itu menghilang. Ia menoleh melihat seorang wanita dengan kimono biru muda bermotif bunga krisan merah muda dan tangan wanita itu memegang sebuah baki berisi teko kecil beserta cawan kecil.

"Okaa san."

"Sasuke, Kemarilah." Wanita bersurai hitam itu menggesturkan tubuhnya terbuka berharap anaknya ini mau menghampirinya.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan dia mengambil baki yang ada di tangan ibunda tercintanya itu lalu menaruhnya di sebuah meja berkaki panjang dimana juga di atasnya terdapat sebuah vas bunga. Lalu memeluk wanita yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Mikoto mengelus rambut anak manjanya itu, menyalurkan segala rindu yang selama ini wanita itu rasakan.

Keduanya terus berada dalam keadaan seperti itu selama beberapa menit, saling menyalurkan rasa rindu di rasa cukup bermanja-manja, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan erat ibundanya itu. Mikoto di sisi lain tidak rela jika hanya sebentar saja dirinya melepaskan rasa rinduya begitu singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Okaa san."

Wanita berusia yang sudah lebih dari 50 tahun itu tersenyum lembut "Syukurlah, Okaa san sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu ketika kamu memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ini tapi sekarang Okaa san senang melihat dirimu baik-baik saja."

Sasuke merasakan kekhawatiran Ibunya ketika melihat pancaran cemas di mata hitam ibunya itu menjadi anak manja kepada ibunya sejak kecil membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Arigatou, Kaa san."

"Kau tidak usah berterima kasih pada Kaa itu sudah menjadi tugas Kaa san apalagi Kaa san sangat sayang padamu, Suke."

Sasuke hanya dapat membalas perkataan Mikoto dengan senyuman tulus. Dirinya sangat bersyukur memiliki Mikoto sebagai ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaa san?Kudengar Kaa san sakit?"

"Kaa san tidak apa-apa, san sudah baikan karena Kaa san bisa melihatmu sekarang." Senyuman manis terlukis di wajah Mikoto.

"Aku akan sesegera mungkin menemui Kaa san jika Kaa san yang memintanya."

Mikoto senang menedengar perkataan putranya ini, di ciumnya kening Sasuke lembut "Arigatou, san senang."

Sasuke hanya menikmati bagaimana Kaa sannya mencium keningnya saat ini. Matanya terpejam ketika keningnya merasakan ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang dari Mikoto. Rasanya seperti di terbangkan ke langit ketika Mikoto memperlihatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepadanya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya tatapannya masih terus berada pada Mikoto saat ibunya sudah selesai menciumnya lembut.

"Oiya Sasuke bagaimana keadaannya Itachi?"

Senyum Sasuke memudar begitu Mikoto menanyakan Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaa san."

"Tapi-"

"Okaa san aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi." Alih Sasuke memandang jam tangannya tanpa melihat Mikoto.

"Jaga diri Kaa san."Sasuke mencium kening Mikoto "Aku pergi Kaa san."

Sasuke segera melenggang pergi tanpa perlu melihat wajah Mikoto yang saat ini hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat anaknya yang satu ini tidak mau membahas tentang Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memandang langit jingga di atasnya. Ia tersenyum cerah begitu segala urusannya di klub musik sekolahnya telah selesai. Dirinya tak sabar melihat seseorang yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di pinggir sungai.

Mata warna biru langitnya memantulkan warna jingga sore hari itu membuat matanya berwarna sewarna dengan mata kakak .

Dirinya sesekali memandang jam tangannya sambil berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Sebuah getaran dari handphone yang di pegangnya kini menghentikan langkahnya.

Itachi.

Nama itulah yang muncul di layar handphonenya, segeralah ia angkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Itachi?"Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang di jalan dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Kau tahu?Tidak baik menelepon sambil berjalan."

"Eh?" Naruto berhenti dirinya merasa penasaran kenapa Itachi bisa tahu bahwa dirinya menelepon sambil berjalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Kali ini benar-benar membuat Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tak jauh dari tempatnya sesosok pemuda dengan senyuman sedang memandangnya.

"Sejak kapan Itachi berada disana?"

Sosok itu terus mendekatinya dan begitu sosok itu ada di hadapannya, dekapan erat memeluknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Naruto tak melakukan apa-apa hanya balasan berupa pelukan yang bisa dia berikan. Secara tak sadar Itachi mulai merasa relax, bahunya melemas. Naruto memang mampu membuat Itachi merasa nyaman dan santai.

"Apa kau sudah mulai baikan?"

Dagu Itachi yang berada di bahu Naruto mengangguk dan hanya gumaman yang dapat Itachi berikan.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Hn."

Itachi melepaskan Naruto dan dirinya melihat sebuah senyuman lima jari dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Tangan berkulit tan itu menggenggam tangan dingin Itachi.

"Ayo."

Dan kaki Itachi mengikuti langkah pemuda di hadapannya "Kita mau kemana?"

Tanpa menoleh Naruto hanya memberikan jawaban singkat "Ke tempat dimana rasa gundahmu menghilang."

Itachi terdiam, Dirinya kini mempercayai jari-jari mungil pemuda itu membawanya kemana saja, asal genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara jepretan kamera dan kerlap kerlip lampu flash menghiasi ruangan bernuansa glamour dengan warna merah marun dan gold di setiap sudut ruangan. Empat pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah kamera menjadi pemeran utama dalam pemotretan -masing memperlihatkan image tersenyum, diam maupun memberikan tatapan dinginnya.

Arahan fotographer dapat di ikuti dengan baik oleh ke empat pemuda tersebut dari awal sampai ke sesi akhir empatnya langsung di datangi oleh beberapa wartawan yang memang sudah mempunyai janji dengan band mereka.

Tanpa kenal lelah ke empatnya melayani wawancara persatu mulai di tanyakan dari rahasia umum hingga kepentingan privasi.

"Sasuke kun apakah anda yang menciptakan lagu-lagu di band ini?"

Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya "Kata siapa aku pencipta lagu-lagu yang Akatsuki nyanyikan?"

"Kami mendengar rumornya kalau nama Uchiha yang ada di depan cover album kalian itu sebenarnya adalah nama belakang anda."

"Itu hanya rumor. Aku memang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tapi bukan berarti bahwa itu aku bukan? Bisa saja itu Shisui? Dia juga bermarga Uchiha lho."

"Tapi para fans kalian percaya itu adalah anda menurut anda tentang pandangan fans tersebut?"

"Aku merasa senang jika itu yang ada di pandangan para fans tapi." Sasuke menyembunyikan tatapan matanya di antara rambutnya "Aku hanyalah seorang pengganti." Bisiknya.

"Maaf tadi anda bicara apa?"

Di tegakkannya kembali kepalanya dan mulai mempersiapkan senyuman palsunya "Aku bukanlah penciptanya tapi akan kupastikan bahwa tidak akan kalah darinya."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasori yang kini menatapnya tajam seolah mengisyaratkan jangan berkata apapun "Ah maaf Sasori." Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman palsunya dan tatapannya kembali kepada wanita yang sedang mewawancarinya "Maksudku aku tidak akan darinya dalam semangatnya berkontribusi di band kami."

"Ah begitu."

"Dan satu lagi." Wanita berambut pendek itu berhenti menulis "Aku berterima kasih karena dia mau memberikan posisinya."

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Sasuke." Kini panggilan dari Shisuilah yang menghentikan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang senyum misteriusnya "Anda nanti akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya "Maaf aku permisi."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang langit berbintang di atasnya. Berkerlap-kerlip seperti lampu kamera yang terus menyorotnya kemana pun, beberapa di antaranya membentuk sebuah rasi bintang yang tidak pernah ia tahu namanya namun dirinya tahu bahwa bintang-bintang itu membentuk sebuah bentuk aneh yang bernama.

Setelah dirinya permisi keluar, Sasuke melarikan diri ke sebuah tangga darurat samping yang memang berada dari tempat studionya. Angin malam menghembuskan wajahnya, rasa dingin segera di rasakannya. Kemeja hitamnya ternyata tak mampu mengalau segala rasa dingin yang di rasakannya.

Di tengah rasa dingin itu, Sasuke tersenyum sendu begitu mengingat sebuah moment dimana dulu ketika dirinya kecil Itachi pernah memperkenalkannya dan menunjukkannya rasi-rasi bintang dengan teropong kesayangan kakaknya.

"Seandainya saja posisi kita tidak seperti ini kita mungkin hubungan kita akan masih seperti dulu."

Mata Sasuke terpejam, dirinya memikirkan kenangannya bersama kakaknya waktu dia masih kecil.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Kelopak mata yang menutupi onyx itu terbuka lalu memandang seorang pria yang berdiri di daun dingin di perlihatkan oleh pria tersebut.

"Ada apa kakek kesini?"

"Kakek kesini karena khawatir dengan cucunya saja."Jawab pria itu memasang topeng palsunya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Benarkah? Tapi sayang sekali cucunya tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja."

Madara memperlihatkan wajah tersakitinya "Oh Kami sama cucuku tidak percaya pada kakeknya sendiri tolong hambamu ini."

"Sudahlah kakek jangan bertingkah seperti itu, lebih baik kau bicara apa urusanmu datang kesini?"

Sasuke muak dengan perubahan sikap kakeknya ini, kadang Madara bisa bersikap sangat serius namun kakeknya itu juga bisa bersikap kekanakan.

"Oke.. Oke..aku akan mengatakannya, aku kesini ingin mewujudkan impianmu Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan melampaui kakakmu."

"Kakek."Sasuke menatap Madara serius.

"Impianmu akan menjadi kenyataan, kau akan menjadi pencipta lagu seperti Itachi."

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berkuncir di belakangnya itu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Suara seruputan mie sampai terdengar dari pemuda kuning itu, senyuman lima jarinya masih terukir di wajah manis dan tampan di dalam satu waktu bersamaan. Beberapa orang melihati mereka karena suara yang telah di timbulkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Naru."

"Tapbhi."

"Dan jangan bicara ketika sedang makan."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, Menuruti kata pemuda di mengacak-acak surai pirang melihat kelakuan lucu dari Naruto. Pipi gembulnya yang secara tak sengaja bergerak akibat anggukan kepalanya.

Itachi memandang ke sekeliling kedai ramen itu. Beberapa orang bersenda gurai, para pelayan sibuk melayani para tamu dan pemilik kedai sekaligus koki dari kedai itu sibuk membuat pesanan. Sebuah senyuman di tampakkan pemuda tua pemilik kedai itu kepadanya ketika tak secara tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Bibir kering itu bergerak seolah mengatakan selamat menikmati kepada Itachi walaupun itu tak terdengar.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Dirinya merasa nyaman dengan segala perlakuan yang di terimanya. Dirinya tak menyangka ketika dirinya di bawa dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh pelayan disini serta pemiliknya.

Sebuah suara mangkuk di taruh menyadarkannya. Itachi melihat Naruto sudah selesai dan sedang mengelap bagian bibirnya yang sekarang berminyak lalu meminum teh ocha di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman masih terpasang di wajah polos Naruto.

"Ne Itachi kun sudah selesai?"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo kita berkeliling kota ini dengan sepeda paman Teuchi."

"Eh? Berkeliling dengan sepeda? Tapi ini sudah malam Naru lagipula kau tidak boleh seenaknya meminjam sepeda paman Teuchi."

Paman Teuchi adalah pria tua pemilik kedai ramen sangat mengenal Naruto dan menganggap Naruto sebagai salah satu cucunya makanya Naruto tak sungkan meminjam sepeda milik paman Teuchi.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman Teuchi mengijinkannya." Naruto berdiri dan mengenggam tangan Itachi, menyuruh pemuda itu berdiri.

"Paman aku pinjam sepedanya ya, uang ramennya sudah aku taruh di atas meja."

"Ah baiklah."

"Ayo." Naruto pun menarik Itachi hingga pemuda berwajah tampan itu mengikutinya.

Pegangan erat di rasakan Itachi ketika dirinya mengebut sepeda tak menyangka mengendarai sepeda itu dapat membuatnya merasakan sebebas ini seolah beban di pundaknya telah menghilang.

"Huwaaaa." Teriakan itu di keluarkan oleh Itachi ketika sepedanya melewati kembali mengecangkan pelukannya pada pinggang pemuda di depannya.

Itachi mengeluarkan segala rasa gundahnya, Naruto hanya bisa berpegang erat pada Itachi. Naruto percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama di sampingnya ada Itachi.

Turunan panjang itu segera berakhir dengan sebuah tembok kokoh di hadapan yang melihat tembok itu memegang tangan Naruto di pinggangnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap punggung Itachi.

"Percayalah padaku."

"Ap-" Belum sempat berucap tubuh mungil Naruto di rengkuh oleh Itachi dan tubuh mereka terlempar ke samping jalan sedangkan sepeda yang mereka naiki terbentur keras oleh dinding di depannya.

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."Itachi semakin memeluk tubuh Naruto ke citrus tercium dari rambut Naruto, begitu menenangkan.

"Maaf."

Naruto terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan.

"Maaf karena aku dirimu hampir terluka."

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf karena aku sepeda paman Teuchi hancur seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tachi semua kan ideku."

Itachi terdiam, dialah yang salah. Dialah yang telah membuat pemuda di pelukannya ini melakukan semua akibat kebohonganya. Itachi pun memikirkan atas kebohongannya.

'Dan Maaf karena aku berbohong padamu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** **BC**

 **Note :** Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas menulis nama-nama yang sudah berkontribusi memberikan reviewnya pada fanfic ini. Karena saya memiliki keterbatasan dalam menulisnya saat ini. Sesungguhnya saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Menma merupakan orang yang begitu cuek terhadap apapun. Dia juga bisa di katakan seseorang yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Menma terlalu malas untuk memikirkan orang lain apalagi mencampuri masalah mereka.

Pernah suatu hari dirinya di nasehati oleh kakak pertamanya tentang ketidak peduliannya terhadap sekitar namun namanya juga Menma ia hanya menganggap nasehat kakaknya itu sebagai angin lalu atau bisa di bilang numpang lewat telinganya saja.

Begitulah Menma ia adalah seseorang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia egois? Itu benar. Dia cuek? Itu juga benar.

Namun ada satu orang yang mampu membuatnya mengecualikan sikapnya itu. Orang itu seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seseorang yang begitu rapuh hingga membuatnya harus peduli akan semua hal yang menyangkut orang tersebut. Seseorang yang akan ia jaga sampai kapanpun. Orang itu ialah saudara kembarnya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Adik kembarnya yang lahir 10 menit setelah dirinya. Naruto tumbuh tidak seperti orang pada umumnya adiknya itu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu polos, ceria dan baik hati. Naruto berbeda. Itulah yang membuat Menma harus menjaganya karena adiknya lah yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan Narutolah yang telah membuat hidup Menma lebih berwarna.

Namun sekarang Menma merasa bahwa adiknya itu berubah. Naruto sekarang selalu pulang malam tanpa kabar dan terkadang Naruto sering mengulas senyum sambil memandangi handphonenya sendiri. Menma yang selama ini selalu memperhatikannya menyadari perubahan saudara kembarnya itu.

Pernah suatu ketika Menma menanyai tentang perihal ini tapi pemuda berwajah sama dan hanya berbeda warna rambut itu cuma menjawab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok aku biasa aja belakangan ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya perasaan Menma aja kali."

Begitu jawaban dari Naruto setiap Menma menanyakan hal itu. Menma mulai merasa khawatir atas perubahan Naruto, dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya itu. Biarlah dirinya di katai Brocom, Menma tak masalah selama adiknya selalu ada untuknya. Perubahan ini terlalu mendadak bagi Menma dia harus mencari ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto.

"Menma aku pergi dulu."

Menma yang saat ini sedang menonton teevisi menengok ke arah pintu depan yang kini telah tertutup. Belum sempat Menma menanyakan kemana adiknya itu pergi pintu berwarna coklat itu sudah tertutup kencang. Menma menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memijit batang hidungnya. Dia takut bahwa Naruto berubah dan dia ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan adiknya berubah namun dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa melihat sang adik tumbuh dewasa.

Di dalam hatinya Menma berdoa semoga adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

Naruto berjalan lama menikmati setiap angin pagi hari. Matanya tertutup menikmati sejuknya udara pagi itu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu membuka matanya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, Naruto siap menjalani hari itu.

"Yoosh, Naruto bersemangatlah."

Setelah itu dirinya mulai berlari kecil menyambut hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menarik alisnya ke atas begitu melihat seseorang muncul di hadapannya saat ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang ini akan berada di depan apartemennya. Sudah lama orang itu tak mau main ke tempatnya dan Itachi sedikit merindukan bagaimana ia dan orang ini bercanda.

"Ada apa kau kesini Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang wajah kakaknya yang sediki heran melihat dirinya berada di apartemennya saat ini. Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya pada sofa yang di duduki, berharap bahwa ia dapat rileks menghadapi kakaknya saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau menilai lagu buatanku, Chi."

"Apa?"

Itachi berharap bahwa ia salah dengar ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk menilai lagu buatannya.

"Kau membuat lagu? Untuk Akatsuki?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Jawaban apa itu setidaknya kau harus mempunyai tujuan untuk siapa lagu itu di nyanyikan, lagu tidak bisa seenaknya di ciptakan oleh sembarang orang dan begitu juga dengan yang menyanyikannya. Kau harusnya mengetahui hal ini Sasuke."

"Sudahlah nilai saja laguku, soal siapa yang menyanyikannya biarkanlah menjadi urusanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi aku sudah memberitahumu hal dasar ini, Sas."

"Hn."

"Ya sudah cepat tunjukan lagumu."

Sasuke berdiri mengambil sebuah gitar yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Gitar itu terlihat masih baru padahal seharusnya gitar itu sudah usang karena gitar itu merupakan pemberian Sasuke waktu kecil untuk kakaknya. Sasuke menggeleng mengingat kenangan lamanya itu. Sasuke pun kembali membawa gitar itu dan mulai menempatkannya di pangkuannya. Ia pun mulai menyetel gitar tersebut agar pas dengan lagu yang akan di mainkannya.

Itachi melihat Sasuke memilih gitar pemberian adiknya itu untuk di mainkannya. Ada rasa senang merasuki hatinya, diam-diam Itachi tersenyum sendu melihatnya. Sasuke mulai menjentikkan senar-senar gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Suara baritone Sasuke mulai mengalun bersamaan petikan gitarnya. Sasuke fokus pada apa yang ia mainkan sekarang dan mulai menghayati lagu ciptaannya. Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Sasuke baca. Beberapa lama menit setelahnya petikan lagu dan suaranya sudah berhenti. Sasuke menatap Itachi berharap lagunya akan di puji oleh kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Itachi terdiam. Sasuke cemas. Keadaan itu berubah menjadi hening, hening yang makin lama semakin menjadi canggung di antara keduanya atau mungkin itu hanya yang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke. Itachi mulai membuka mulutnya namun sebuah dering menghentikannya.

 _ **From**_ _: Naruto_

 _ **To**_ _: Itachi_

 _Itachi aku sedang di jalan. Tunggu aku yaa._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto_

Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah tampan Itachi. Sasuke melihatnya, senyum itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di wajah Itachi sejak Itachi mulai di gantikan posisinya di dalam band Akatsuki. Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka melihat senyuman itu, seolah-olah kehilangan Sakura sudah tidak masalah bagi Itachi. Sasuke penasaran siapakah orang yang mengirimkan pesan ke kakaknya dan merubah Itachi seperti sekarang.

"Chi?"

Itachi tersadar, segera saja Itachi berdeham dan mulai fokus pada Sasuke. Onyx bertemu Onyx, keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya begitu larut terhadap persaingan keheningan itu. Itachi pun akhirnya mengalah ia menunjukan tatapan betapa seriusnya perkataan yang akan ia lontarkan. Sasuke bersiap.

"Lagumu tidak bagus."

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Dia tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Sungguh apa ini sungguhan? Lagunya tidak bagus? Tapi menurutnya ini sudah bagus bagi pemula sepertinya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Maaf untuk alasannya tidak bisa kukatakan sekarang. Aku harus pergi."

Itachi menatap jam tangannya dan dirinya berdiri sambil mengantongi handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu berdiri bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti akibat sebuah tangan mencegatnya. Itachi awalnya melihat tangan tersebut dan perlahan perhatiannya mulai ke sosok adiknya yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa laguku tidak bagus? Apa alasannya?"

"Sas ma-"

"Kau harus menjawabnya sekarang." Bentak Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Wajah terluka Sasuke sangat terlihat, Itachi sungguh tidak menginginkan melihat wajah terluka itu lagi. Dia pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terjegal oleh tangan Sasuke. Setelah berhasil Itachi mulai menjelaskannya.

"Lagumu biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial dari lirik maupun melodinya. Lagu itu pun tidak menunjukan makna apapun di dalamnya. Untuk siapa? Dan tentang apa? Di lagi itu tidak jelas. Aku yang mendengarnya pun segera bosan ketika mendengarnya untuk itulah aku bilang lagumu tidak bagus."

Itachi berusaha membaca perasaan adiknya ini dan hanya rasa kecewa yang terlihat di mata hitam itu.

"Berusahalah untuk mencari sebuah makna lagu yang kau ciptakan dan untuk siapa lagu itu maka kau akan dapat menciptakan sebuah lagu yang baik, Sas."

Itachi berbalik, dirinya merasa susah cukup memberikan masukan untuk Sasuke. Di pikirannya saat ini Itachi hanya memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, pemuda yang sampai saat ini terus terbayang di pikirannya.

"Jangan lupa kau kunci apartemenku, Sas. Aku pergi dulu."

Itachi menutup pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah menahan emosinya.

"Aku berjanji Tachi. Aku Uchiha Sasuke akan membuat lagu yang bahkan akan melampui lagu-lagu ciptaanmu, tunggu saja."

* * *

Naruto mengayun-ayunkan ayunan yang tengah dia duduki. Angin menerpa wajahnya, kaki-kakinya masih terus menompa ayunan dan berusaha menggerakan ayunan semakin kencang. Naruto menikmati permainan waktu kecilnya ini. Ia pun mulai mengenang kenangan waktu kecilnya, dimana setiap sore dirinya dan Menma bermain di taman kecil dekat rumah mereka dan ibunya yang cantik pasti menemani mereka, Saat-saat seperti itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan untuk Naruto.

"Hei aku mau mainin lagu ini."

"Tidak aku mau mainin lagu yang ini."

Naruto menghentikan ayunannya dan melihat dua anak kecil tengah memegang sebuah buku kecil dan di masing-masing tangan kecil mereka memegang sebuah alat musik. Kedua anak tersebut terus bersiteru tentang lagu apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hei ada apa?"

Kedua anak tersebut melongok, menatap tubuh tinggi Naruto yang tak sebanding dengan tubuh kedua anak tersebut. Salah satu dari kedua anak itu yang memakai kacamata bulat berambut hitam melepaskan tangannya dari buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kami ingin latihan lagu yang telah di tetapkan di sekolah tadi tapi sih bodoh ini malah meminta lagu yang lain."

"Hei aku tidak bodoh." Sahut anak kecil berambut coklat spike lainnya.

"Ya kau bodoh."

"Hei."

Kedua mulai bertengkar lagi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan keduanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar keduanya berhenti bertengkar dan sebuah ide pun muncul dj kepalanya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikan lagu yang kakak pilih, anggap saja itu latihan buat kalian."

* * *

Itachi berlari untuk sampai di taman dimana Naruto menunggunya. Ini memang pertama kalinya mereka bertemu bukan di tempat yang biasa mereka janjian, ini semua permintaan Naruto katanya dia bosan bertemu di pinggir sungai sesekali ganti suasana dan di pilihlah sebuah taman kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Itachi.

Itachi menumpukan tangannya di antara lututnya sungguh dirinya lelah berlari dari apartemennya. Bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya ke dagu panjangnya. Di usapnya keringat tersebut lalu mulai mencari sosok Naruto. Sebuah suara merdu menghentikan pencariannya.

Kimi to natsu no owari

Shourai no yume

Ookina kibou wasurenai

Juunen-go no hachigatsu

Mata deaeru no wo shinjite

Saikou no omoide wo...

Itachi melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tengah melantunkan sebuah lirik bersama dua anak kecil di dekatnya.

Deai wa futto shita shunkan

Kaerimichi no kousaten de

Koe wo kakete kureta ne "Issho ni kaerou"

Salah satu dari dua anak tersebut ikut melantukan lirik tersebut.

Boku wa terekusasasou ni

Kaban de kao wo kakushinagara

Hontou wa totemo totemo

ureshikatta yo

Di tambahkan oleh suara anak kecil lainnya. Alat musik sederhana yang di pegang oleh kedua anak itu pun juga ikut di mainkan.

Aa, hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite

Chotto setsunaku

Aa, kaze ga jikan to tomo ni

nagareru

Ureshikutte, tanoshikutte

Bouken mo iroiro shita ne

Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka

Kimi to natsu no owari

Shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juunen-go no hachigatsu

Mata deaeru no wo shinjite

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara

"Arigatou" sakende ita koto

shitte ita yo

Namida wo koraete, egao de

sayounara

Setsunai yo ne

Saikou no omoide wo...

Suara ketiga begitu indah ketika di satukan, sahut-sahutan dan sambung menyambung lirik semakin menambah kekompakan mereka. Ketiga terus bernyanyi seperti itu hingga di akhir lirik ketiganya tetap kompak.

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara

"Arigatou" sakende ita koto

shitte ita yo

Namida wo koraete, egao de

sayounara

Setsunai yo ne

Saikou no omoide wo...

Saikou no omoide wo...

Lalu ketika lirik terakhir di nyanyikan suara musik yang di mainkan oleh kedua anak kecil itu pun menjadi penutup lagu tersebut. Naruto mengulas senyum di bibirnya lalu mengelus kepala salah satu anak kecil tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum senang usai menyanyikan lagu yang di pilihkan oleh Naruto, tak lupa keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan dari salah satu anak yang juga melambaikan tangannya untuk Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu terus melihat kedua anak tersebut menghilang dari pandangan.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh lalu senyum yang tadi di tujukan oleh kedua anak itu kini teralihkan oleh sebuah entitas di hadapannya saat ini. Senyum Naruto semakin mengembang setelah melihat pemuda yang di tunggunya ada di depannya.

"Itachi."

Itachi mengulas senyum dinginnya "Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Itachi membalikan badannya, membelakangi Naruto. Naruto bingung atas sikap dingin Itachi padanya. Naruto tidak menyukai hal itu, rasanya tuh ada sesuatu yang hilang yakni kehangatan Itachi padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah Itachi. Tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanya sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ayo." Ucapan itu mampu membuat Naruto terdiam dan Naruto pun ikut balik menggenggam tangan hangat Itachi. Keduanya mulai meninggalkan taman kecil tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu kantor kakeknya cukup keras mampu membuat orang di dalamnya maupun di sekitar ruangan tersebut terkaget akan suara kencang yang di timbulkan oleh Sasuke. Sang pemilik ruangan memaklumi sikap arogan Sasuke, cucu yang kini telah berubah menjadi cucu kesayangannya itu memang kurang mengontrol emosinya. Apapun akan menjadi korban dari amarahnya baik itu barang maupun orang sekalipun dan kini pintu kantor Madara telah menjadi korban amarah Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu?" Madara menyatukan kedua jari tangan dan menaruh dagunya di kedua tangannya tersebut.

"Kakek apakah tidak bisa jika aku meliriskan laguku di pasaran tanpa pendapat dari Itachi?"

"Tidak bisa, Itachi merupakan salah satu pencipta lagu jenius beberapa tahun ini dan pendapat darinya menentukan apakah lagumu layak untuk di jual atau tidak."

"Tapi Itachi bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini, semua orang tidak mengetahui kalau dia adalah orang yang telah menciptakan lagu-lagu Akatsuki fans bahkan menyangka kalau akulah yang menciptakannya."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa tapi Itachi mengetahui apa yang di sukai oleh publik karena itulah lagu-lagu di nikmati oleh semuanya dan kau.."

Madara menunjuk Sasuke "Harus mampu membuat lagu dimana publik menyukainya karena itu pendapat Itachi berpengaruh disini."

Sasuke tak berkutik mendengar Madara berkata seperti itu. Sungguh di dalam hatinya tak rela melihat Madara masih mengandalkan bahkan memuji Itachi seperti itu. Sudah cukup dirinya menjadi pengganti Itachi dan kini ketika dirinya dapat membuktikan bahwa dirinya dapat melampaui Itachi, kakeknya malah menyuruhnya untuk meminta pendapat dari Itachi. Orang yang sangat ingin di lampaui saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat dari Itachi?"

Sasuke diam dirinya tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Madara. Dirinya tak ingin Madara mengetahui bagaimana ketidak becusannya dalam menciptakan sebuah lagu.

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi berkata bahwa lagu yang kubuat tidak bagus."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap lagi baik itu dari Sasuke maupun Madara. Suasana menjadi hening dan tegang.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal membuat lagi lagumu dan cobalah meminta saran dari Itachi dengan begitu kau akan bisa membuat lagu yang di sukai oleh publik."

"Tapi kakek-"

"Maaf Sasuke aku harap kau keluar." Suara tegas di lontarkan Madara tatapan mata kakek Sasuke itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin mendengar keluhan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke mengetahuinya, dirinya tak dapat melawan kata-kata kakeknya. Di balikannya badannya, mendecih dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Naruto menatap bingung pada gerbang tinggi di hadapannya. Dia tak menyangka jika Itachi membawanya ke tempat ini. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada sosok di sampingnya yang masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menikmati hari ini juga."

"Tentu saja aku akan menikmati hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, Ayo."

Itachi langsung menarik Naruto untuk melalui gerbang besar yang tadi di lihat oleh Naruto. Sebuah cap tertempel di masing-masing tangan yang di berikan oleh petugas penjaga pintu ketika mereka memperlihatkan tiket masuk tempat tersebut.

Mata Naruto membulat melihat berbagai wahana permainan tampak jelas di depannya. Sudah lama dirinya tidak ke taman bermain besar seperti sekarang ini. Naruto sadar ekonomi keluarganya karena itulah dia tidak mau merengek hanya untuk sekedar bermain di taman bermain seperti ini apalagi semenjak Ibunya meninggalkan dirinya. Dia dab keluarganya harus berusaha keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka jadi jangan heran jika saat ini ekspresi Naruto seperti itu. Kalau bukan karena Itachi dirinya mungkin sudah tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini.

Naruto melangkah, melihat-lihat berbagai wahana yang di lewatinya dan suara teriakan bagaikan sebuah hiburan untuknya.

"Kau ingin memainkan wahana apa dulu?"

"A-aku bingung, Chi."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Ano itu aku.. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini karena itu aku tidak tahu wahana apa yang harus aku naiki. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut spike kuning Naruto "Tentu saja." Kini malah Itachi yang menggandeng tangan Naruto "Bagaimana kalau kita main yang itu saja dulu." Tunjuk Itachi.

Naruto melihat wahana yang di tunjuk Itachi. Wahana itu hanya berupa bangku yang di ikatkan pada bangku yang terhubung ke atap berupa topi lalu bangku itu terangkat dan mulai berputar-putar. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan Itachi pun menuntun Naruto menuju wahana tersebut untuk di naiki.

* * *

Hari sudah sore matahari mulai terbenam, warna merah keorangenan menghiasi langit sore hari itu. Beberapa kawanan burung terbang berkelompok menuju sarangnya. Orang-orang ada yang mulai memasuki rumah dan ada juga beberapa orang yang malah menikmati suasana langit senja sore hari itu, salah satunya Itachi dan Naruto.

Keduanya tengah memasuki wahana bianglala. Wahana di jalankan ketika semua bagian tempat bianglala terisi penuh. Bianglala mulai naik, Itachi dan Naruto masing-masing dari mereka tetap diam. Suasana ramai dan menghibur di taman bermain itu ternyata tak mampu membuat mood Itachi membaik, Naruto yang dari awal menginginkan Itachi menikmati acara mereka berusaha mengubah mood Itachi namun yang punya dirinya malah benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Ne.. Itachi."

Merasa Naruto memanggil Itachi menatap mata biru Naruto "Hn?"

"Kau kenapa? Tadi di awal kau bilang kau akan menikmati semua ini tapi yang aku rasakan bersamamu justru kau terpaksa melakukan semua ini sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Aku bingung atas sikapmu ini."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, dia tak bermaksud membuat Naruto merasakan hal itu. Dia akui kalau dia sedang berada dalam keadaan bad mood namun bad mood ini bukan karena Naruto melainkan kenangan masa lalunya yang mulai menakuti dirinya. Apakah dia harus jujur pada Naruto?

"Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf Itachi?"

"Maaf karena aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bingung dan cemas hanya saja aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri."

"Alasan apa? Ceritalah aku akan mendengarkannya."

Itachi menatap lurus ke dalam iris lautan Naruto "Aku tidak ingin kau bernyanyi."

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku benci jika seseorang bernyanyi di depanku."

Naruto terdiam dan Itachi malah mulai mengingat kenangannya bersama Sakura. Hubungan mereka akab terus berlanjut jika saja musik tidak mengganggunya. Yah musiklah yang membuat kehidupan Itachi berantakan namun Itachi menyadari kalau dirinya tidak dapat meninggalkan dunia musik. Musik adalah hidupnya dan denyut nadinya karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya maka Naruto orang yang telah mewarnai hidupnya sekarang tak akan ia ijinkan memasuki dunianya.

"Aku mohon kau jangan bernyanyi, Naru." Ucap Itachi yang kini berlutut di hadapnnya Naruto.

Naruto galau, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia menyayangi pemuda di depannya ini dan rasa sayang ini mulai tumbuh seiring kebersamaan mereka berdua. Tangan Naruto di genggam oleh Itachi, sinar kemerahan sore hari itu menerpa keduanya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bernyanyi, Tachi."

Keduanya saling menatap posisi bianglala mereka tepat di puncaknya. Itachi mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya melihat Itachi mendekat dan bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Bibir Itachi awalnya hanya menyentuh bibir lembut Naruto namun sentuhan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kecupan manis yang di rasakan keduanya. Sinar keorangenan semakin membuat keduanya terlihat begitu indah. Bayangan keduanya memperlihatkan betapa rasa yang di nikmati oleh keduanya. Kedua pemuda itu saling balas kecupan dan Itachilah yang berinisiatif memutuskan mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"I Love You."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Note : Berikut jawaban review yang selama ini belum terjawabkan.

Review 1 : Kapan moment SasuNarunya? Maaf untuk saat ini mungkin SasuNarunya tidak aka nada dulu karena saya ingin membangun moment-moment ItaNaru terlebih dahulu. Saya tidak ingin terburu-buru dalam membangun ikatan hubungan ItaNaru setelah ikatan mereka terbentuk baru saya akan membangun ikatan antara SasuNarunya.

Review 2 : Kurang panjang? Maaf karena saya menulis ini tergantung dari mood saya dan lagi saya sedikit susah untuk mengetik dengan Handphone di tengah-tengah kegiatan saya.

Review 3 : Banyak Typo : Saya sudah peringatkan mungkin aka nada typo mana lagi saya menulisnya melalui handphone di tengah-tengah aktifitas saya dan saya juga menulisnya di waktu-waktu senggang seperti di dalam busway.

Review 4 : Kurang susah di mengerti? Maafkan saya kalau cerita ini sulit di pahami. Saya juga bingung kenapa saya berani publish fanfic seperti ini. Saya akui saya masih newbiew karena itu tolong bantuannya.

Review 5 : Masalah antara Itachi dan Sasuke? Nanti akan terungkap di beberapa chapter yang akan datang.

Review 6 : Kapan Itachi jujur? Nanti Itachi akan jujur.

Thanks to : RisaSano, **choikim1310** , mifta cinya, **shirota strain** , hanazawa kay, **kyuubi no kitsune 4485** , Aiko Michishige, **kim sehyun96** , versetta, **Khioneizys** , Aprieelyan, **No-VIZ HB** , MahoganyLOXX, **justin cruellin** , Kizu583, **Aikhazuna117** , Guest 1, **BlackCrows1001** , Dwi341, **Kyutiesung** , choikim1310, **Sabaku No Dili** , michhazz, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** , yuki akibaru, **Guest**. Serta yang telah memfavoritkan dan memfollow fanfic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto menatap atap kamarnya, satu tangannya di tempatkan di atas kepalanya hampir menutupi pandangan matanya. Naruto mengingat kejadian tadi di taman bermain. Dia tidak tahu ada apa dengannya ketika Itachi menciumnya. Bayang-bayang akan pemuda tampan itu masih berbekas di ingatannya dan kejadian itu kembali di ingatnya.

 **I Love You.**

 _Tiga kata itu membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening. Warna kemerahan menyamarkan warna merah di wajah Naruto. Itu pertama kalinya untuk Naruto di cium tepat di bibir. Sungguh rasanya aneh, ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang ingin merasuk keluar dan rasa manis di lidahnya pun masih terasa hingga sekarang._

 _Keduanya terlalu larut akan pikirannya masing-masing sampai tak merasakan bahwa bianglala yang mereka naiki telah sampai di bawah. Keduanya saling terdiam tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya hingga petugaslah yang memberitahu mereka dan suasana masih belum tercairkan bahkan ketika mereka keluar._

 _"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."_

 _Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Itachi. Pemuda tampan berkuncir satu itu menggandeng tangan Naruto dan itu semakin membuat detak jantung Naruto berdegup kencang usai kejadian di bianglala._

 _"Ayo."_

 _Mereka pun meninggalkan taman bermain dalam keadaan canggung di antara mereka._

Wajah Naruto memerah usai memikirkan kembali kejadian tersebut. Dia menyentuh bibirnya lagi dan masih merasakan bibir manis Itachi. Dia menginginkan rasa manis itu kembali. Tangannya turun dari bibirnya menuju dadanya dan degup jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengannya?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu hanya keheningan malam yang menemaninya. Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang masih memerah, kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan Naruto tahu bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam. Dirinya harus segera beristirahat untuk memulai hari esok.

Naruto merapikan selimutnya lalu mengucapkan oyasumi pada selembar foto yang di letakannya di meja nakas. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan dua pemuda yang sedang memperlihatkan senyuman dan terlihat jelas begitu dekat keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: SasuNaru and bit ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi melamun memandang selembar foto di tangannya. Ia mengusap gambar pemuda kuning yang menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. Terlihat jelas betapa bahagianya pemuda tersebut. Itachi tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, entah kenapa rasa bahagia yang di perlihatkan Naruto di dalam foto itu menular padanya.

Itachi tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya bahkan saat ia bersama sih gadis bersurai buble gum. Dari foto itu tangannya lambat laun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, dia kembali memikirkan ciumannya di bianglalal tadi sore. Hal itu membuat senyumannya semakin melebar mengingatnya. Itachi masih ingat rasa manis bercampur asam yang di rasakannya dari bibir pemuda bersurai matahari itu. Dia ingin sekali lagi merasakan rasa tersebut.

"Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Hening.

Dan sebuah dering telepon menyadarkan Itachi segeralah dia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Itachi ini aku." Itachi menjauhkan teleponnya dan melihat ID sih penelepon.

"Ada apa Shisui?"

"Hmm itu aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara keduanya. Itachi maupun Shisui tidak ada yang mau memulainya.

"Shisui."

"Ya?"

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Seperti apa orangnya? Hingga dia dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta secepat itu."

"Hmm dia seperti.." Itachi menatap foto di tangannya dan penglihatannya jatuh pada surai kuning yang bagaikan matahari itu "Matahari."

"Hah? Apa, chi?"

"Dia seperti matahari, Sifat dan wujudnya itu seperti matahari dan terkadang dia terlalu menyilaukan hingga aku takut sinarnya itu dapat menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Chi?"

"Ya?"

"Dia bukan Sakura jadi kau jangan khawatir, okay?"

"Ya aku harap."

Itachi hanya berharap sinar Naruto tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertarik. Dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi darinya seperti Sakura. Itachi ingin Naruto selalu bersamanya sampai kapanpun.

* * *

Sasuke menatap es di dalam gelasnya sedang melayang-layang di cairan kecoklatan. Di kocoknya gelas itu lalu di minumnya dalam sekali tegukan, pemuda berambut ke orangenan di depan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Sasuke di ulurkan bersama gelas kecil ke pemuda di depannya.

Juugo, nama pemuda tinggi berambut cepak berantakan itu menuangkan cairan coklat ke dalam gelas sahabatnya. Gelas kecil itu segera di teguk kembali oleh Sasuke dan lagi-lagi sahabat sejak High School itu meminta kembali minuman yang di klaim Sasuke dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau minum-minum seperti ini, Sas?"

"Sampai aku tenang kembali."

"Apa kau tidak takut jika ada wartawan yang melihatmu seperti ini? Imagemu sebagai pemuda baik-baik akan tercoreng begitu juga nama Akatsuki."

"Aku tidak peduli ~"

Sasuke meminta kembali pesanan minumannya, Juugo sebagai pemilik klub malam ini pun terpaksa melayani sahabatnya ini.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Yo ~ Sasuke sudah lama kau tidak kesini." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut putih memamerkan gigi runcingnya lalu merangkul bahu Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menempati bangku bar di samping Sasuke dan memesan segelas minuman favoritnya pada pelayan lain selain Juugo. Pandangan pemuda itu kembali tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini melepaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Suigetsu aku sedang tidak mood saat ini jadiï jangan menggangguku."

"Wow santai bro ~ Aku tidak akan mengganggumu hanya saja heran melihat seorang Uchiha bermain di tempat seperti ini."

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Uchiha, Nama itu memberatkan beban bahuku ini."

"Oke aku tidak akan menyebut-nyebut nama Uchiha lagi jadi ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke sambil meminum minumannya.

Suigetsu mengucapkan thanks setelah mendapatkan minuman yang di pesannya lalu kembali pada Sasuke "Kau bohong Sasuke ~"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Bohong.. bohong ~ jadi ada apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menaruh gelasnya. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada mereka berdua yang notabene sahabat karibnya semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki di High School yang sama dan ketiganya sempat membuat band bersama Karin sahabatnya yang lain. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi kau di suruh membuat lagu dan harus mendapatkan pendapat positif dari Itachi?"

"Iya."

"Wow itu sungguh mengerikan, benarkan Juugo?"

Juugo menganggukan kepalanya, pemuda tinggi itu memang pendiam dia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Mereka berdua dan Karin mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Itachi karena itu mereka memaklumi jika Sasuke seperti saat ini.

"Daripada kau memikirkan masalah itu lebih baik malam ini kita nikmati saja sebagai malam band Taka berkumpul."

"Jangan bodoh Sui, Karin tidak ada disini."

"Ya sudah lupakan gadis itu."

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke.

"Terserah kamu saja, Sui."

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu "Yee ~" Serunya senang.

Ketiganya pun menikmati malam itu sebagai satu reuni band Taka, berbagai topik mereka bicarakan hingga ketiganya larut dalam suara kencang musik di klub malam tersebut.

* * *

Sinar Matahari merasuk masuk di antara tirai-tirai berwarna putih. Suara burung berkicau terdengar nyaring. Seorang pemuda berusaha menghalau sinar mentari pagi itu namun apa daya sinar tersebut terlalu menyilaukan untuknya yang ingin kembali merasakan empuknya kasur berwarna putih itu.

Kelopak mata itu memperlihatkan sepasang batu hitamnya, sang pemilik sepasang batu itu tersadar bahwa itu bukan kamarnya. Segera saja tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan rasa pusing di sertai pening menerpa kepalanya.

'Shit sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk semalam.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Secara perlahan pemuda itu berusaha bangkit lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah menghilangkan rasa pening serta bau alkohol di badannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke."

Sapaan lembut itu berasal dari seorang wanita bersurai merah darah yang sedang memakai celemek dan berkutat di dapur mini tak jauh dari pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar tamu rumahnya.

"Hn, Pagi."

Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh sedikit sambil memegang penggorengan di salah satu tangannya "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah."

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu pancake. Kau duduk manis saja dulu disana." Ucap wanita itu sambil menunjuk meja bar di belakangnya, Sasuke menurutinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini, Karin?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak."

Karin selesai membuat pancakenya, di taruhnya pancake tersebut di meja bar di depan Sasuke lalu memberikan sebuah piring kosong pada sahabatnya.

"Sisakan untuk Suigetsu." Pinta wanita berkacamata itu.

"Iya." Sasuke menurutinya dan mulai mengambil beberapa pancake dan menaruhnya di atas piring, menyiramnya dengan saus madu di atasnya.

Karin melepaskan celemeknya dan ikut bergabung bersama Sasuke. Karin tersenyum melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya. Sudah lama wanita itu tidak melihat sahabatnya ini sejak teman ngebandnya ini memasuki Akatsuki dan menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang ini.

"Terima Kasih atas makanannya."

Karin tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang mengusap mulutnya menggunakan tissu di dekat pemuda itu.

"Sama-sama." Balas Karin.

"Jadi kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Karin bangkit dari bangkunya, mengambil piring kotor bekas Sasuke lalu meletakkan di tempat cucian piring. Wanita itu tidak akan mencucinya, dirinya akan menunggu ketika semua piring kotor terkumpul. Membalikan badannya dan mendapati tatapan tuntutan minta jawaban dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau dan Sui mabuk lalu Juugo meneleponku meminta untuk membawa kalian pulang ke tempatku dan begitulah kalian berada disini."

"Lalu dimana, Sui?"

"Seperti biasa tidur di kamarnya yang dulu." Jawab Karin.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, dia dan teman band lainnya biasa menginap di tempat Karin jika sudah terlalu larut malam untuk pulang dan akhirnya mereka pun memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri saking seringnya menginap di rumahnya Karin. Karin sendiri merasa senang mendapati teman-temannya mau menemaninya tinggal di rumah kecilnya namun semua berubah ketika Sasuke meninggalkan band Taka dan hubungan mereka sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Juugo semalam soal masalahmu."

Sasuke diam. Dia ingin Karin melanjutkan perkataannya. Karin bukannya melanjutkannya malah memilih meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan memasuki kamar wanita itu. Sasuke menunggu, dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada dirinya dan benar dugaannya.

Tak lama Karin datang membawa sebuah wig coklat beserta kacamata yang sama persis seperti milik Karin. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat semua perlengkapan itu.

"Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Karin menaruh semua barang-barang tersebut di atas meja barnya.

"Ini semua untuk penyamaranmu."

"Hah? Penyamaranku? Untuk apa aku menyamar?"

"Tentu saja untuk berjalan-jalan mencari inspirasi lagu buatanmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau gila Karin untuk apa aku menyamar seperti ini hanya demi mencari sebuah inspirasi saja."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih stuck seperti sekarang ini dan kalah dari Itachi begitu saja, heh."

Mendengar kata Itachi, Sasuke langsung saja menyambar wig coklat beserta kacamatanya "Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

Karin pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dapat memprovokasi pemuda tampan ini. Tangan ahli Karin pun bekerja, ia mulai merapikan wig coklat dan kacamata Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tidak dapat di kenali lagi.

"Nah beres."

Karin memandang sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang memakai kacamata di hadapannya, senyum puasnya semakin mengembang melihat hasilnya. Kini idol bermarga Uchiha sudah di sulap menjadi sosok pemuda umum seusianya.

Karin menarik Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya. Di dorongnya tubuh kekar Sasuke dan dengan sebuab senyum nakal misteriusnya Karin melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga sukses ne Sasuke."

Pintu coklat itu pun tertutup usai, Sasuke di lempar keluar. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa melongo melihat bagaimana cepatnya sahabatnya itu bertindak sungguh wanita merah itu menakutkan.

* * *

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan mendumel atas perlakuan kakaknya pada dirinya. Kurama atau di sebut Kyuubi itu menyuruhnya berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di minimarket yang jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto mau saja membantu kakak pertamanya itu tapi kakaknya yang usil itu tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa dirinya seorang membawa kantung belanjaan sebanyak lima buah yang tentu saja beratnya minta ampun. Ini semua gara-gara daftar belanjaan yang di minta kakaknya terlalu banyak. Sekarang Naruto menyesal tidak ikut ajakan Kiba untuk latihan di tempat biasa.

Naruto melambatkan langkahnya, ia kembali mengingat janjinya kemarin kepada Itachi bahwa ia tidak akan menyanyi tapi bernyanyi salah satu caranya untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada almarhumah ibunya. Ibu Naruto dulu sering bernyanyi hingga hobby bernyanyi ibunya di turunkan kepada anak terakhirnya yakni Naruto dan sekarang Naruto berjanji pada Itachi bahwa ia tidak akan bernyanyi. Apakah dirinya ini bisa menepati janjinya itu?

Brugh

Naruto terjatuh, barang belanjaan Naruto tercecer ke jalanan akibat tubrukan seseorang pada dirinya. Naruto mendongak melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata menatap sombong pada dirinya yang kini terduduk di jalanan tersebut.

"Tolong kalau jalan pakai mata." Ucap pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang malah duduk mematung.

Kata-kata pemuda itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

Jalan pakai mata.

Pakai mata.

What? Naruto tersadar, dia berdiri dan menahan tangan pemuda itu yang belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan dirinya. Mata tajam hitam milik pemuda itu menatapnya seolah-olah mengatakan untuk melepaskan tangan pemuda itu tapi bagi Naruto itu bukanlah apa-apa untuknya bagi Naruto sekarang ialah bagaimana membereskan belanjaannya yang masih tercecer di jalanan. Dia harus membuat pemuda ini bertanggung jawab.

"Hei kau jangan lari, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab apa? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah."

Naruto mulai detik itu membenci pemuda di depannya ini "Kau sudah menabrakku dan membuat belanjaanku terjatuh berantakan. Kau harus membantuku untuk membereskannya."

"Itu bukan salahku, kau saja yang berdiri di tengah jalan. Tidak lihatkah kau bahwa ini di tempat umum? Makanya jangan di tengah jalan."

"Aku tidak berdiri di tengah jalan, aku berdiri di pinggir jalan dan kau malah menabrakku. Apa kau tidak melihatnya, hah?"

"Terserahlah." Ucap pemuda itu yang langsung menghentakan tangan Naruto dan kembali meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tidak terima atas tindakan pemuda tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Dia mencari barang yang bisa menghentikan pemuda tersebut dan dia melihat tomat yang ada di kakinya. Segera Naruto ambil lalu melemparnya ke arah pemuda itu.

Bingo

Tomat itu tepat mengenai belakang kepala pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat bahwa sebuah tomatlah yang telah mengenai belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu melihat posisi Narutolah yang tepat untuk melempar tomat tersebut lalu menghampiri pemuda kuning itu.

"Apa-apaan kau melemparku dengan tomat ini, hah?"

"Itu agar kau tidak lari dariku."

"Aku tidak lari."

"Ya, kau lari. Lari dari tanggung jawabmu dan sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku beserta akibat dari perbuatanmu padaku." Teriak Naruto kesal.

Kata-kata ambigu Naruto mengakibatkan beberapa pejalan kaki menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berbisik-bisik atas perbuatan pemuda bersurai coklat itu terhadap Naruto. Pemuda itu sedikit mendengar bisik-bisik orang sekitar mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu jadi aku hanya memungut belanjaanmu saja, kan?"

Naruto mengiyakan "Iya- eh tunggu.. itu hmm kalau bisa tolong bantu aku membawakan belanjaanku sampai rumah karena kau tahu beberapa belanjaanku terlalu berat dan aku tidak mungkin membawanya sendirian."

"What? Kau menyuruhku membawakan belanjaanmu? Apa kau pikir aku ini pembatu apa? Aku hanya menabrakmu dan sekarang kau malah meminta lebih dariku dasar tidak tahu diri."

Mendengar cacian dari pemuda itu Naruto bersidepkapkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mode ngambek On.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menolong aku bisa sendiri dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Cih." Pemuda itu mendecih "Ya sudah sini aku bantu." Pemuda itupun membereskan belanjaan Naruto sang pemilik belanjaan pun ikut membantu.

Usai membereskan belanjaan tersebut pemuda bersurai coklat itu ikut membantu membawa dua kantong belanjaan sedangkan Naruto membawa tiga lainnya. Naruto memimpin jalan duluan di ikuti pemuda tersebut. Keduanya hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto, tidak ada yang basa-basi di antara keduanya.

"Naruto." Suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Naruto berikut pemuda di belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenali menghampirinya. Beberapa tetes peluh meluncur dari kening sosok di hadapannya. Nafas sosok itu tersengal sedikit.

"Syukurlah itu benaran kau, Naru."

"Ada apa Lee?"

Lee menegakan tubuhnya, dia menatap Naruto beserta pemuda asing di samping temannya itu. Alisnya bertaut melihat beberapa kantung di tangan sahabatnya.

"Kau habis belanja?"

"Iya, aku sudah selasai dan ingin segera pulang tapi kau malah memanggilku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini Naru aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan penyanyi di cafe tempatku bekerja, penyanyi yang biasa bernyanyi sakit dan dia baru memberitahu manajer siang ini. Aku mohon kau mau menggantikannya." Lee menangkupkan tangannya, berusaha membujuk Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tentu saja karena suaramu bagus Naru, seisi kelas tidak bahkan satu sekolah mengetahuinya."

"Itu berlebihan Lee."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar, dirinya sebenarnya tak keberatan hanya saja dirinya sudah berjanji pada Itachi bahwa dia tidak akan bernyanyi lagi. Cukup lama dia berpikir dan dia melihat wajah memelas Lee, hatinya pun tergugah.

"Baiklah."

Wajah Lee langsung berubah senang "Terima Kasih Naru."

Naruto tersenyum dapat membantu temannya. Naruto segera sadar atas sosok pemuda lainnya selain dia dan Lee. Di liriknya pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hmm ano kau bisa pergi karena aku harus membantu temanku ini dan bisa jadi kami akan lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu baiklah.." Naruto menoleh pada Lee "Nah Lee bisakah kau tunjukan jalannya?"

Lee mengangguk "Tentu saja."

Ketiga pemuda itu pun berjalan melalui beberapa toko dan berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Ketika pintu di buka suasana tema country terasa. Beberapa bangku sudah di tempati pengunjung. Cukup ramai juga cafe tersebut. Lee menghampiri seorang pria berambut cepak jaman dulu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Pria itu menghampiri Naruto "Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih karena mau membantu kami."

"Sama-sama, pak."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung naik ke panggung Naruto."

Naruto melihat ke arah panggung kecil di pojok ruangan, hanya sebuah piano di sampingnya. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya "Pak."

"Iya ada apa?"

"Pengiring untuk lagunya apakah piano?"

"Iya."

"Apa ada orang yang mengiringiku ketika bernyanyi?"

Manajer Lee malah tertawa "Tentu saja kau sendiri yang memainkannya nak."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain piano pak, aku hanya bisa memainkan gitar saja."

"Apa kau tidak bisa memainkan piano?"

"Iya pak tidak bisa, Apa cafe ini punya gitar pak?"

"Tidak kami tidak punya."

Sang manajer memucat mendengar Naruto tidak bisa memainkan piano, dirinya tak menyangka jika situasinya seperti sekarang ini. Manajer Lee memang sengaja tidak menyediakan alat musik yang lain karena penyanyinya yang biasa memakai piano untuk mengiringinya. Situasi itu semakin parah karena salah satu pengunjung meminta hiburan yang biasa di dapatkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengiringi pemuda ini."

Sang manajer beserta beserta Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda berambut coklat di samping Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Iya aku bisa."

"Baiklah kalian bisa memulainya sekarang. Cepat kalian ke panggung." Seru sang manajer sambil mendorong punggung Naruto menuju panggung begitu hampir mencapai panggung Naruto dan pemuda asing itu di biarkan bersiap-siap.

"Hei apa benar kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kita akan memainkan apa?"

Keduanya berpikir.

"Aku tahu yang cocok untuk kita mainkan."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengesturkan pemuda itu mendekati dirinya. Pemuda itu pun menuruti Naruto, di dekatkannya dirinya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto membisikan sesuatu ke kuping pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa memainkannya dengan piano?"

Pemuda itu diam berpikir untuk menimbang ide Naruto. Tangannya di dagunya, mempertimbangkan semuanya.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan idemu itu."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. Senyum itu lumayan indah untuk di pandang oleh pemuda asing tersebut. Pemuda itu tersadar saat Naruto menepukan bahunya tanda bahwa penampilan mereka akan di mulai.

Keduanya menaiki panggung kecil tersebut. Naruto menduduki kursi panjang dan di depannya berdiri tegak sebuah mike yang sesuai dengan tingginya. Sedangkan pemuda berkacamata menempatkan dirinya di depan piano yang sudah di setel terlebih dahulu.

Space between the words and key with nothing to unbare

Suara merdu Naruto memulai pertunjukan mereka, di ikuti oleh nada piano yang mengikuti setiap lirik yang di lantunkan oleh Naruto.

I'm an Extra

Don't pass me by

You know what I mean

Same to you

In this apathetic world

Each of us are Extras with hopes unshed

Jari-jari pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengikuti setiap lirik yang di nyanyikan oleh Naruto. Suara merdu Naruto menyihir semua yang ada disana termasuk pengiring Naruto. Pemuda asing itu terkagum atas suara Naruto. Dia merasa setiap suara yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto menggerakan setiap jari-jarinya. Tak pernah dirinya merasa seperti ini.

Cork of empty bottle, all those edges they cut off

Present I never sent to you

Throwaway cameras

Vault without the treasure and the attic to be spared

Forgotten penny on the chest

Trophies with dust

Setelah lirik ini maka lagu yang mereka bawakan mendekati akhirnya. Naruto dan pemuda berkacamata itu saling melirik. Keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama yakni memberitahukan rekannya masing-masing bahwa lagu akan segera berakhir.

I'm an Extra

Don't pass me by

You know what I mean

Same to you

In this apathetic world

Each of us Extras with hopes unshed

Lirik itu merupakan penutup dari pertunjukan mereka di iringi dengan dentingan piano. Keduanya mendapatkan applause dari para pengunjung cafe bahkan beberapa pelayan tersenyum kepada keduanya. Ketika menuruni panggung keduanya di hampiri oleh sang manajer.

Manajer cafe itu memuji penampilan keduanya dan diam-diam memberikan sebuah amplop kepada keduanya.

"Maaf amplop ini ti-" Belum selesai mengucapkannya, amplop yang tadinya di tangan pemuda bersurai coklat itu di ambil alih oleh Naruto. Sebuah senyuman manis namun mengandung makna tersebut di ulas dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Ah terima kasih manajer atas imbalannya, kami senang bisa membantu cafe ini." Ucap Naruto lugas.

"Baguslah kalian mau menerimanya, Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian dapat berkunjung lagi."

"Iya pak manajer kami pasti akan berkunjung lagi."

Lalu datang Lee yang membawa belanjaan Naruto. Lee menyerahkan belanjaan temannya itu dan kedua pemuda kuning serta coklat itu pamit pulang kepada para staff disana.

Di jalan pemuda berkacamata yang dari tadi diam mulai melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda mungil itu mempunyai suara sebagus itu. Pemuda itu pun mulai membayangkan sebuah lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Naruto dan dirinyalah yang menjadi pengiringnya. Sungguh dia tak sabar ingin mewujudkan mimpi tersebut.

"Yup kita sampai."

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan sang pemuda bersurai coklat, tak terasa keduanya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sempat terselip di hatinya berharap kalau dirinya bisa terus berjalan berduaan bersama dengan pemuda pemilik senyum tulus di hadapannya.

"Hei ada apa? Kau bisa meletakan belanjaan itu di sini."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap rumah kecil sederhana di hadapannya dan papan nama keluarga pemuda kuning itu.

Uzumaki.

"Hei apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Naruto memperlihatkan kembali senyuman lima jarinya "Tentu saja kita bisa bertemu kembali." Tangan tan Naruto menunjukan jarinya ke atas "Kita masih di bawah langit yang sama serta di negara yang sama jadi kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."

Kata-kata itu mulai saat itu terukir di kepala pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Terima kasih Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berterima kasih? Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya kini. Pemuda berkacamata itu melihat jamnya dan pamit pada pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika pemuda itu pergi dari hadapannya dan dirinya baru mengingat bahwa dia belum menanyakan nama pemuda tersebut.

"Hei siapa namamu?" Teriak Naruto.

Pemuda itu berbalik, samar-samar sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat "Sasuke. Itulah namaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note** : Dear reader, aku masih belum menentukan ending pair ini, jadi tolong lihat dulu tiap chapternya mungkin di chapter-chapter sebelumnya aku menonjolkan pair ItaNaru dan banyak yang mendukung pair ini tapi entah kenapa jadi tidak adil terhadap pair SasuNaru. Karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan menyeimbangkan porsi tiap pairnya karena itu harap di maklumi. Terima Kasih. Untuk Reviewnya akan di balas di bawah.

Review 1 : Apakah Naruto akan mengetahui kebenarannya? Tentu saja. Lambat laun kebohongan dan masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka akan terungkap dan siapa yang akan mengungkapkannya akan ada di chapter-chapter yang akan datang.

Review 2 : Apakah Itachi tulus? Tuh, di chapter ini sudah terjawab.

Review 3 : Kapan Menma akan mengetahui tentang Itachi? Nanti dan pasti Menma akan tahu.

Review 4 : Siapa yang mengungkapkan cinta? Chapter di atas sudah di beritahukan.

Review 5 : Apakah Itachi merasa bersalah? Pastinya tapi itu akan di jelaskan nanti.

Kalau begitu sampai disini aku menjawab pertanyaan semuanya. Terima Kasih atas segalanya baik itu Mereview, memfollow hingga memfavoritkan cerita ini.

Sampai Jumpa di Akhir bulan selanjutnya. Jaa Nee ~


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya ke tuts-tuts hitam putih piano di hadapannya. Dia meluncurkan jarinya begitu lihai dan sebentar-bentar menulis ke sebuah kertas yang di letakkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Suara melodi piano begitu indah, mata onyxnya tertutup merasakan seseorang yang menjadi inspirasinya. Seseorang yang begitu menyilaukan dan hangat untuk di rasakan.

Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah tampannya. Sasuke kembali memainkan jari-jarinya dan kembali suara indah terdengar. Senyuman lebar pemilik pemuda yang di temui oleh Sasuke masih membekas di ingatannya lalu kata-kata pemuda itu juga masih Sasuke ingat.

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi karena kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama."

Sasuke memandang langit biru di balik jendela apartemennya. Mata onyx Sasuke tak lepas dari awan-awan putih yang bergerak berlatarkan langit biru jernih. Warna biru muda jernih itu kembali mengingatkan iris dari seorang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki.

"Sky."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Benar, lagu ini akan kunamakan Sky sesuai denganmu Naruto."

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali melihat langit biru tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma menyadarinya, saudara kembarnya benar-benar berubah. Dulu mungkin Menma akan diam saja ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum sendiri ataupun wajah tannya yang memerah namun kini Menma sangat penasaran apa yang telah merubah adiknya itu.

Apakah adiknya telah jatuh cinta?

Tapi dengan siapa?

Itulah yang ingin Menma tahu, penyebab sang adik berubah.

"Ne Kyuu nii apa kau menyadari kalau Naru bersikap aneh belakangan ini?"

Pertanyaan spontan Menma yang di tujukan kepada kakaknya ketika mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan makam malam. Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya, pemuda galak itu menaruh makanan yang telah ia masak bersama adik keduanya itu ke atas meja makan kecil mereka. Pemuda bertampang seram namun cukup manis itu menatap sang adik. Wajah Menma terlihat penasaran atas apa yang akan di lontarkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Yah aku merasakannya tapi biarkan saja ini adalah tahapan yang dia harus lalui."

Menma menatap tak percaya ucapan Kyuubi. Kakaknya ini entah sejak kapan mulai berubah, dulu ketika Okaa san mereka masih ada di antara mereka yang paling keras kepala adalah Uzumaki Kurama namun semuanya kini berubah. Kakaknya berubah menjadi lebih bijaksana.

"Ada apa?"

Menma tersadar, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap wajah kebingungan sang kakak "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyuu nii."

Kyuubi menaikan alisnya tak percaya "Benarkah?"

Menma menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasannya. Kyuubi mengalihkan tatapannya dari Menma ke arah jam dinding yang di taruh tak jauh dari meja makan mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 6 lewat.

"Menma lebih baik kau bangunkan Naru sana, lihat sudah jam berapa ini."

Menma mengikuti perintah kakaknya itu tanpa bisa membantah lagi karena prinsip Kyuubi adalah kedisiplinan apapun harus sesuai waktunya. Menma melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar adik kembarnya yang tak jauh dari kamarnya sendiri yaitu di lantai dua paling pojok.

Ketika ingin mengetuk pintu adiknya, Menma mendengar suara adiknya di celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Menma mengintip, ia melihat Naruto sudah bersiap dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang sudah rapi. Adiknya itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, diam-diam Menma mendengarkan percakapan adik kembarnya itu.

"Iya nanti aku akan kesana, Tachi."

Tachi? Siapa itu?

Menma mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan atas nama yang tak sengaja ia dengar dari Naruto. Menma sangat mengetahui teman-teman adik kembarnya itu dan seingatnya tidak ada nama Tachi di daftar teman adiknya itu.

Apakah dia teman baru, Naru?

Hanya itu yang dapat terlintas di pikiran Menma. Pikiran itu harus Menma buang jauh-jauh karena sang empu kamar mendekati pintu tempat Menma berdiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Menma berusaha menetralkan kepanikan di dalam dirinya, seolah dia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu turun, Naru."

Pemuda yang memiliki tanda garis di pipinya itu menengok ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat jam dinding berupa pisang yang tergantung tepat di atas meja belajarnya lalu kembali menatap saudara kembarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambil tas dulu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto mengambil tas yang memang sudah ia persiapkan sedari tadi tak lupa smartphonenya di masukan ke dalam sakunya dan kembali ke tempat Menma menunggu sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana kakak mereka sedang menunggu mereka untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata biru langit itu menatap keluar jendela manatap langit yang berwarna sama dengannya. Sejenak dia ingin mengistirahatkan segala pikiran gundahnya. Di topang satu tangannya, pemuda itu kembali menekuni menatap langit di luaran sana. Sesekali mata tajamnya itu menangkap burung-burung atau pesawat melintas di dalam indra penglihatannya.

Menma malas mendengarkan penjelasan mata pelajaran akhir hari itu. Dia rasanya ingin sekali tidur namun ia tidak bisa karena guru yang sedang mengajar ini merupakan guru paling rese se satu sekolahan. Guru yang selalu mengumbar kelakuan buruk anak didiknya ke kelas lain dan Menma sebagai seorang kakak yang baik untuk adik kembarannya tidak ingin jika nanti Naruto mendengar rumor bahwa dirinya berkelakuan tidak baik di kelas.

"Hei, Menma."

Menma mendongak melihat teman sekelasnya berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa, Shika?"

Pemuda berkuncir ke atas itu menggaruk kepalanya "Apa kau tidak mendengar bel pulang, Menma?"

Mata Menma memancarkan rasa kaget, pemuda bersurai hitam itu melihat sekelilingnya dan beberapa bangku sudah kosong sementara sisanya sedang berberes bersiap untuk pulang atau ada yang masih mengobrol di depan kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sudah bel, Shika." Menma membereskan alat tulis yang ada di meja ke dalam tasnya. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Slow aja kali beberesnya."

"Gak bisa, hari ini aku mau pulang bareng Naruto." Balas Menma tanpa memandang Shikamaru.

"Eh? Kamu mau pulang sama Naruto?" Menma mengiyakan "Tapi kelas Naruto udah bubar dari tadi gara-gara guru matematikanya tidak masuk."

Menma berhenti membereskan barang-barangnya, menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya "Kata siapa? Kalau Naru pulang duluan pasti dia sudah menghubungiku dari tadi Shika."

"Aku tahu hal ini dari Kiba tapi kamu tenanglah dulu."

Menma tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Shikamaru. Dia langsung berlari dengan tas di bahu kanannya. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan menuju kelas adik kembarnya. Begitu kelas itu terbuka hanya terdapat pemandangan kelas kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Shit !"

Menma meninju pintu kelasnya, masih merutuki keterlambatannya dalam menjemput Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menemui orang yang tadi pagi telah menelepon adik kembarnya itu. Menma punya firasat orang itu mungkin akan menyakiti adik kesayangannya dan Menma tak ingin semua hal itu terjadi.

"Hei Menma ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil berusaha mentralkan jantungnya yang kaget atas sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah Shika kali ini aku tidak berniat untuk bercanda."

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu terdiam. Shikamaru tahu kalau perkataan temannya itu tidak main-main dan dia sangat mengetahui perubahan Menma jika sudah menyangkut masalah adik kembarnya. Shikamaru menepuk bahu Menma, berharap perhatian sahabatnya itu teralihkan padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Menma dingin.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Kiba siapa tahu adikmu itu memberitahukan dimana dirinya saat ini kepada Kiba dan aku harap kau untuk tenang jangan panik, okay?"

Menma mengangguk, di dudukinya salah satu bangku di kelas adiknya. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku tersebut sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya sedangkan Shikamaru masih terus meminta informasi tentang Naruto melalui Kiba sahabat dekat pemuda berkuncir nanas itu.

Selang beberapa waktu, Shikamaru berdiri menghadap Menma yang kini sudah cukup tenang "Kata Kiba dia tidak tahu dimana Naruto saat ini cuma dia bilang kalau Naruto dan Kiba berpisah di dekat taman kota."

"Taman Kota?"

Shilamaru mengiyakan "Apa kamu mau kita kesana dulu?"

Menma mengangguk lalu keduanya keluar kelas dan mulai berjalan menuju taman kota. Menma hanya bisa berharap adiknya itu masih berada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana pemuda di sampingnya ini begitu menikmati es krim rasa coklat dengan mulut berlepotan sisa-sisa cairan coklat. Lidah pemuda itu menjilat sekitaran pinggir-pinggir bibirnya. Itachi yang melihat semua hal itu menjadi gemas sendiri. Ingin rasanya bagi pemuda berkuncir satu itu merasakan bagaimana manisnya rasa bibir merah ranum pemuda kuning di sampingnya.

"Ne ~ Itachi kun."

Itachi tersadar, ia menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya berbinardengan mata biru langit "Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi sambik mengusap cairan di pinggir mulut Naruto dengan jarinya lalu menjilatnya seolah tidak masalah betapa jorok perbuatannya.

Naruto bukannya menjawab tapi malah menarik Itachi ke sebuah kios kecil di samping toko pakaian yang barusan mereka lewati. Kios kecil itu memajang beberapa pernak-pernik lucu mulai gantungan kunci, lampu kamar hingga vas bunga kecil. Itachi memandang Naruto lalu memperhatikan arah pandangan pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Apa kau yang kau inginkan, Naru?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan semburat merah muncul di pipi kanan kirinya. Tangannya yang tadi di pakai menarik tubuh tinggi Itachi pun lepas lalu di mainkannya jari-jarinya. Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku imut kekasihnya ini.

"A-aku ingin sebuah gantungan handphone, Chi."

Itachi tahu apa yang di inginkan Naruto sebenarnya hanya saja dia ingin pemuda itu sendirilah yang mengatakannya.

"Lalu gantungan yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Naru? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

Naruto menatap Itachi berharap kekasihnya itu tidak bercanda namun di mata hitam kelam Itachi tidak terdapat setitik kebohongan yang terlihat. Memutuskan bahwa Itachi tidak berbohong padanya, Naruto mengambil sebuah gantungan dimana terikat dua buah jenis alat musik.

"Aku ingin ini." Seru Naruto memperlihatkan gantungan tersebut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya aku yakin."

Melihat keyakinan Naruto, Itachi membayarkan gantungan tersebut lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Itachi. Dalam perjalanan mereka, Itachi merasakan Naruto menjadi sedikit diam berinisiatif Itachi mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Naru."

"Hmm."

"Kau sedang apa?"

Naruto berhenti begitu pun Itachi "Ada apa?"

Itachi menatap Naruto yang kini menundukan kepalanya "Ne Itachi apa yang kau suka?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu maksudku mana yang kau suka? Gitar atau Bass?"

Itachi diam.

"Tac-"

"Bass, aku suka bass karena aku pernah mendapatkan hadiah berupa bass dari seseorang yang aku sayangi."

"Oke kalau begitu."

Naruto membuka salah satu tangan Itachi lalu menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangan Itachi dan ternyata itu gantungan yang barusan mereka beli.

"Itu untuk apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil melihat gantungan berbentuk bass yang sudah di pisahkan dari gantungan yang satunya.

"Tentu saja untuk hiasan di hpmu, Tachi. Aku ingin jika nanti kita tidak bisa bertemu gantungan ini menjadi pengganti dirimu."

Itachi dapat melihat keseriusan kata-kata Naruto saat menjelaskannya. Salah satu tangan Itachi memegang tangan Naruto yang masih memegang gantungan satunya. Itachi menaruh gantungan bass itu di telapak tangan Naruto lalu mengambil gantungan yang lainnya yang berupa alat musik petik yang sama yakni Gitar.

"Aku akan mengambil gantungan gitar ini saja dan kau bisa memasang gantungan bass ini pengganti diriku."

Naruto mengangguk imut segera saja jari-jari tangannya memasangkan gantungan handphone berbentuk bass itu di handphonenya sedangkan Itachi hanya melihat saja kelakuan lucu Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu. Setelah selesai Naruto mengadakan tangannya di hadapan Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Mana handphonemu? Aku ingin memasangkan gantungan gitar ini di handphonemu juga."

Itachi mengiyakan saja dengan memberikan handphonenya ke tangan kekasihnya itu. Naruto begitu telaten saat memasangkan gantungan tersebut. Itachi sedikit tersenyum ketika Naruto memperlihatkan ekspresi seriusnya. Begitu selesai sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah Naruto.

"Sudah." Seru Naruto mengembalikan handphone Itachi.

Itachi mengambilnya namun entah dapat bisikan dari mana Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu terdiam dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun rasanya seluruh raganya terhisap ke dalam gelapnya mata pemuda di hadapannya ini. Suara-suara di sekitar mereka seolah membisu hanya suara nafas keduanya yang terdengar. Itachi semakin mendekat hingga bibirnya menempel pada bibir ranum Naruto. Keduanya diam menikmati moment tersebut.

Brugh.

 **.**

 **.**

Menma marah pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Pemuda yang berani-beraninya mencium adik kembarnya. Pemuda yang sudah mengambil segala perhatian Naruto darinya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Menma ingin melenyapkan keberadaan pemuda asing ini dan inilah kesempatan itu ketika pemuda itu meringkuk di bawahnya, Menma terus-menerus memukuli pemuda itu.

Tak di pedulikannya teriakan memohon adiknya, Menma terus saja memukul bahkan menendang pemuda asing itu. Dia ingin memuaskan segala rasa kesalnya. Saat Menma sedang cemas mencari Naruto di sekitar taman kota, dirinya malah di hadapkan oleh adegan mesra adiknya itu dengan pemuda asing tak di kenalnya di pinggir jalan.

"Rasakan ini."

Menma menendang pemuda itu, teriakan adiknya semakin kencang ketika Menma lagi-lagi menendang pemuda itu. Naruto tak bisa diam lagi melihat saudara kembarnya memukuli Itachi yang tak melawan. Terlepas nanti Menma marah padanya Naruto tak peduli saat ini dia ingin menghentikan kemarahan Menma pada Itachi. Naruto menghampiri Menma namun dirinya di tahan oleh sebuah tangan milik sahabat kakak kembarnya. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu menggeleng pada Naruto.

"Shika lepaskan aku, kumohon."

Shikamaru tetap tidak melepaskannya "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turut campur saat Menma dalam keadaan marah seperti itu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu Menma, Naru. Dia tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh, lebih baik kita tunggu dia tenangan dulu setelah itu kita bisa memisahkannya."

"Tapi kasihan Itachi, Shika."

"Percayalah padaku, Naru."

Naruto diam, dia tahu kalau dia harus mempercayai Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu benar, mereka harus menunggu hingga Menma tenang baru setelah itu mereka bisa memisahkan Itachi dari Menma namun Naruto meringis melihat bagaimana Itachi kesakitan di pukul dan di tendang oleh Menma. Naruto tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mendekati adikku, hah." Teriak Menma masih terus menendang brutal.

Itachi hanya dapat meringis kesakitan merasakan serangan bertubi-tubi dari pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto. Samar-samar Itachi dapat mendengar Naruto memohon menghentikan segala serangan yang sedang menimpanya serta teriakan dari pemuda yang bernama Menma itu.

"Menma hentikan sekarang juga kalau tidak aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku."

Menma berhenti mengamuk. Dia menatap adik kembarnya yang sedang di pegangi oleh Shika dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh air mata. Mata biru langit yang sama dengan milik Menma itu tak menyiratkan lagi rasa hangatnya. Menma perlahan-lahan menghampiri Naruto. Dia menangkupkan wajah Naruto lalu membawa tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya. Shikamaru melepaskan Naruto, dia hanya dapat melihat saja tanpa harus turut campur dalam permasalahan ini.

"Ssst.. Naru maafkan Nii chan okay? Sekarang kamu berhenti menangisnya." Bisik Menma kepada Naruto.

Itachi pelan-pelan bangkit, melihat betapa sayangnya kakak kekasihnya itu kepada Naruto. Di buanglah darah dari dalam mulutnya, mengusap bibirnya yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah robek akibat Menma.

"Aku.. hanyalah seorang pengangguran tapi aku mencintai adikmu sepenuh hatiku."

Ucapan Itachi itu bagaikan sebuah bensin yang di siramkan ke api yang kini sudah mulai kecil dan hal itu mengakibatkan api itu semakin membesar.

"Apa?"

Menma berbalik menatap Itachi, pemuda Uzumaki itu dapat melihat sebuah tantangan dari mata hitam milik Itachi. Tantangan siapa yang mencintai Naruto di antara mereka. Menma geram, dia melepaskan Naruto siap menerjang Itachi kembali tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya, Menma melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tatapannya penuh permohonan. Menma menyerah, dia tidak akan berbuat ceroboh di hadapan adiknya. Dia akan membuat pelajaran pada pemuda asing tak di kenalnya ini nanti.

"Ayo."

Menma menarik tangan Naruto bermaksud menjauhkan Naruto dari Itachi.

"Naruto."

Menma dan Naruto berhenti.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Menma berdecih, dia benci sandiwara ini. Segera saja dia kembali menatap Itachi penuh tantangan.

"Cinta? Hah? Apa itu benar? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Itachi membalas tatapan Menma "Iya, aku sangat mencintainya dan kami akan selalu bersama."

Menma tersenyum miring.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu karena aku sudah memutuskannya.."

Menma menatap Naruto lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Ucapan pemuda yang di panggil Menma oleh Naruto terus berputar di otak Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok hangat yang baru saja mulai menghangatkan hatinya yang beku. Itachi ingin rasanya merampas tangan Naruto lalu membawanya lari dari siapapun yang berani membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari darinya. Anggaplah dia egois namun Itachi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah cukup merasakan artinya kehilangan semuanya.

Keluarga, Adiknya dan Cintanya.

Biarlah dia merasakan sedikit saja kebahagiaan dari Naruto, pemuda yang baru saja memasuki hidupnya.

Itachi memandang ketiga pemuda itu mulai menjauh. Seluruh tubuh Itachi kaku seketika tidak dapat berbuat apapun demi orang yang di cintainya. Dirinya sangatlah pecundang, dia ingin egois namun takut sosok hangat yang mulai menjauh itu terluka dan kini dia hanya bisa memandang tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."

Tubuh Naruto seakan membeku dan melemah mendengar ucapan saudara kembarnya. Dia memang belum memastikan apakah dirinya mencintai pemuda asing yang baru di kenalnya itu tapi seluruh tubuhnya mengatakan tidak ingin berpisah dari Itachi. Naruto tidak masalah atas status Itachi yang merupakan seorang pengangguran, pemuda berkulit tan hanya ingin merasakan rasa yang tak bisa ia jelaskan setiap berdekatan dengan Itachi, rasa detak jantung yang selalu berpacu kencang ataupun rasa lainnya seperti rasa cemas, bingung, rindu, marah, kesal dan senang setiap dia berjalan dengan Itachi.

Ketika memikirkan semua rasa itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan itu juga membuat Menma ikut berhenti. Menma menengok melihat Naruto berdiri diam di belakangnya. Raut wajah Naruto tak terlihat oleh Menma akibat poni kuningnya menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Menma mendekati Naruto, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menangkupkan wajah Naruto namun semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Naruto menangadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah kembarannya. Di kedua mata biru langit itu terpancar sebuah ketegasan. Menma tidak suka pancaran itu.

"Maafkan aku, Menma."

"Ap-"

Belum selesai Menma melancarkan protes, Naruto menarik salah satu tangan Menma yang masih di genggam olehnya membuat tubuh Menma tertarik ke depan hal ini di manfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk menendang perut Menma dengan lututnya. Sebuah lenguhan sakit di keluarkan oleh Menma, Naruto tak tega tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa lepas dari kembarannya itu. Naruto segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Selanjutnya Menma jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya menampakkan sebuah rasa sakit. Di tatapnya wajah Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

Senyuman miris terlukis di wajah Naruto "Maaf, Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku ternyata mencintainya juga."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, berlari meninggalkan Menma yang masih mengadu kesakitan sambil berusaha memanggil Naruto untuk kembali namun punggung Naruto semakin terlihat menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan serta uluran tangan mengalihkan perhatian Menma dari sosok Naruto yang sudah menghilang.

Menma menatap sang pemilik tangan itu tajam dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Di angkatlah tubuh Menma sambil membawa lengan Menma di bahu sang penolong.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk meredakan rasa sakitmu."

Menma diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membantuku agar Naruto tidak pergi begitu saja? Seharusnya kau bisa menghentikannya, Shika."

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya, dia tidak mau menjawab jika keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini. Dia tengokkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri untuk mencari sebuah tempat dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah cafe kecil tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo."

Shikamaru membawa paksa tubuh Menma ke cafe tersebut. Mereka memilih bangku yang di tempatkan di luar cafe tersebut. Menma meringis kesakitan sedangkan Shikamaru memesankan dua buah coffe latte untuk mereka.

"Kenapa?"

Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. Suasana berubah, keduanya terus diam hingga pesanan yang mereka pesan sampai, mencairkan suasana di antara keduanya. Shikamaru mengambil secangkir coffe latte lalu menyeruputnya sedangkan Menma hanya terus menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu merusak kebahagiaannya Naruto."

Tangan Menma terkepal, giginya gemeletuk, emosi mulai naik ke kepala Menma.

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini merusak kebahagiannya Naru, Hah? Aku malah ingin melindunginya dari pemuda asing itu, aku tidak ingin Naru tersakiti."

Shikamaru diam, dia menatap datar sahabatnya itu. Di hatinya sudah muak akan penjelasan sahabatnya ini. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang gampang di tipu dengan alasan tidak jelas itu. Dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya sahabatnya ini rasakan. Shikamaru mengambil nafas panjang, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya ini agar Menma mengetahui keadaan dirinya saat ini.

"Kau bukan melindunginya Menma tapi kau ingin memilikinya sendiri untukmu."

Mata Menma membulat, wajahnya menampakan kekagetan atas pernyataan Shikamaru "A-apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menatap tepat di manik biru langit milik Menma sedangkan pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya berharap kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh Shikamaru tidak seperti apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Kau mencintainya."

Keduanya terdiam, suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kedua pemuda tampan itu tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Perkataan Shikamaru seperti sebuah pernyataan yang tidak bisa di sangga oleh Menma. Kini keduanya hanya menikmati keheningan di antara mereka, tidak ada niat untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Onyx itu menatap sosok pria tua di hadapannya, ingin mengetahui penilaian atas lagu yang baru saja dia nyanyikan. Sebuah gitar kayu masih enggan beranjak dari pangkuan pemuda itu. Pria tua itu memikirkan sesuatu terlihat dari matanya, sedangkan sosok pemuda merasakan gugup menunggu keputusan.

"Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Rasa takut mulai muncul kembali di relung hati pemuda itu. Bayang-bayang akan penolakan kembali berputar di ingatannya, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang itu sang pemuda mengambil nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, disana di hadapannya pria tua itu tersenyum. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Aku suka Sasuke, aku sangat suka lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan."

Pujian dari pria tua membuat senyuman tipis terpampang di wajah Sasuke. Rasa lega, senang dan bahagia mulai di rasakan oleh pemuda itu. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan yang namanya pujian hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Benarkah, kek?"

"Iya kakek sangat suka, lagumu berbeda seolah-olah membuat kakek merasakan apa yang sedang di beritahukan oleh lagu tersebut. Kalau kakek boleh tahu dari mana inspirasi kau membuat lagu ini, Sas?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, kembali memikirkan pemuda ceria yang sosoknya seperti matahari. Sangat terang dan hangat mampu membuat hati Sasuke yang dingin terasa sangat hangat hanya dengan melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Mata biru langitnya pun semakin mempercantik sosok tersebut membuat Sasuke selalu teringat atas sosok pemuda itu jika ia sedang memandang langit biru.

"Dari seseorang yang begitu hangat dan indah, Kek"

Pria tua itu memandang cucunya. Mata cucunya begitu hidup berbeda dengan mata onyx dingin yang selama ini di kenal oleh pria tua tersebut. Entah kenapa pria tua itu sedikit senang melihat cucunya ini akhirnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaannya. Madara memang seseorang yang keras namun di balik sikap kerasnya itu dia masih mencintai keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu kakek akan pergi dari sini."

Madara berdiri di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang sudah menaruh gitar di sofa. Ketika akan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, Madara berbalik memandang cucunya ini. Sasuke bingung di tatap oleh kakeknya yang masih belum keluar.

"Apa kau sudah meminta pendapat Itachi soal lagumu?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan jika pendapatnya tentang sebuah lagu akan berdampak."

"Ya, aku tahu kek setelah ini aku akan ke apartemennya untuk meminta pendapatnya."

"Bagus jika dia sudah bilang oke kau hubungi aku agar kita bisa segera mengurus rekaman lagumu itu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Madara membuka pintu apartemen namun di saat kaki Madara menapak keluar apartemen Sasuke menahan tangan pria tua pengembang Uchiha itu. Madara pun terpaksa kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada cucunya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin lagu yang ku ciptakan ini menjadi lagu duet."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah memutuskan lagu ini sebagai lagu duet antara aku dengan dia."

Madara melihat keyakinan dan keberanian di raut wajah Sasuke. Dia tahu jika cucunya pasti akan meminta sesuatu darinya nanti suatu hari dan hari ini telah datang.

"Baiklah asal kau bisa memastikan pasangan duet yang kau pilih itu mampu membawakan lagu ini sukses di dunia hiburan."

"Ya, aku akan menjamin jika kami akan mampu mengubah dunia hiburan kek."

"Bagus kalau begitu kakek akan pergi sekarang."

Madara pun melepaskan tangan Sasuke lalu menutup pintu apartemen. Sasuke memandang kepergian kakeknya dengan senyum mengembang, dia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu lagi dengan pemuda inspirasinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi meringis kesakitan, dia tidak mampu lagi menompa tubuhnya ketika sosok Naruto menghilang. Dia terduduk sambil bersender di dinding bata di belakangnya, banyak beberapa orang menatapnya akibat memar-memar yang ada di tubuhnya. Itachi tak peduli atas tatapan mereka, orang-orang itu hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa membantunya sama sekali. Itachi tertawa pelan mengingat betapa lemah dirinya, Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan Naruto untuk tetap di sisinya.

Itachi terus tertawa sambil menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang mungkin jika tidak di perhatikan setetes air mata telah meluncur keluar. Dia memang lemah, di saat seperti ini hanya bisa merutuki betapa lemahnya dia dan betapa tidak becus dirinya. Pantas saja nasib malang selalu menimpa dirinya. Segala negative thinking mulai merasuk di pikirannya dan rasa percaya diri Itachi pun menurun.

"Itachi."

Anggaplah Itachi gila saat ini karena dia mendengar suara cempreng yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Hei, Itachi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sekali lagi Itachi mendengarnya, sedikit harapan muncul di hatinya dan perlahan dia buka mata yang tertutup itu lalu di hadapannya sesosok pemuda berkulit tan , berambut sekuning matahari dan binaran mata biru yang memandang cemas ke arahnya itu terlihat jelas dan nyata.

"Naruto."

Sosok itu segera menghamburkan dirinya ke Itachi, memeluk tubuh Itachi erat. Sosok itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukannya, Itachi menerimanya. Dia malah justru membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat eratnya, tak mampu untuk melepaskan sosok itu lagi.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu babak belur seperti ini."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Itachi. Senyuman lembut di perlihatkan Itachi "Tidak apa-apa lagipula bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf tapi aku, aku minta maaf Naruto."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Itachi memeluk Naruto begitu erat, menaruh kepalanya di atas surai kuning yang tercium bau citrus "Karena aku terlalu lemah untuk membuatmu tetap di sisiku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Itachi, menangkupkan wajah Itachi "Siapa yang bilang jika kau lemah? Kau itu kuat Itachi." Naruto menatap onyx Itachi "Kau mampu bertahan setelah Menma menghajarmu habis-habisan seperti sekarang ini."

Naruto melihat memar-memar akibat perbuatan saudaranya. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Itachi karena dialah Itachi mendapatkan memar-memar tersebut. Di usapnya memar-memar yang ada di sekitar wajah Itachi "Apa ini sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Ini tidak sakit."

Naruto memajukan kepalanya lalu mengusap kembali memar-memar Itachi "Aku akan menyembuhkannya tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberikan mantra agar sakitnya menghilang" Setelah itu Naruto mencium memar-memar Itachi "Rasa sakit lenyaplah."

Beberapa menit Naruto terus melakukan hal seperti itu membuat Itachi merasa nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu. Itachi beruntung Naruto ada di sini bersama dengan dirinya.

"Kurasa sudah mantranya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang memulai namun jarak di antara mereka semakin mengecil. Itachi berinisiatif duluan dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Naruto dan di balas dengan lumatan dari pemuda secerah matahari itu. Itachi pun segera membalasnya juga. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam ciuman mereka tanpa menyadari jika beberapa pejalan kaki menonton mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus mengetuk pintu apartemen Itachi yang terbuat dari bahan alumunium itu. Masih tak ada respon dari dalam apartemen, Sasuke langsung bete ketika mengetahui bahwa kakaknya tidak berada di apartemennya. Ingin kembali tapi Sasuke segan jika di suruh menemui kakaknya itu dan akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu memilih untuk menunggu kakaknya kembali tapi tentu di dalam apartemen Itachi.

Sasuke melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu perlahan dia menunduk mengangkat sebuah keset bulu coklat dan disana terlihat sebuah kartu akses masuk ke dalam apartemen Itachi. Seringaian terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke "Ha-ah ternyata kau tidak berubah, Tachi." Setelah itu di ambilnya kartu itu lalu di gesekannya kartu itu ke tempatnya seketika pintu apartemen Itachi terbuka.

"Aku masuk."

Kebiasaan Sasuke selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu di apartemen Itachi sekalipun sang empunya tidak ada. Di pakainya sandal rumah yang memang di sediakan di depan, Sasuke melangkah masuk dia melihat keadaan apartemen Itachi yang dari dulu tidak berubah. Di langkahkannya kakinya ke sebuah sofa dan di nyamankannya dirinya di sofa berwarna ke hitaman tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke mulai bosan menunggu kakaknya itu. Tak ada aktivitas yang dia lakukan selain duduk, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menjelajahi apartemen itu selagi sang empunya tidak ada. Kakinya pun membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kerja khusus milik Itachi. Disana terlihat tiga buah komputer, satu keyboard, sebuah piano listrik dan berjejer beberapa alat musik seperti bass, gitar dan lainnya. Tidak lupa sebuah kursi nyaman yang selalu di tempati kakaknya jika sedang menciptakan sebuah lagu. Jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh segala benda di tempat itu hingga dia melihat sebuah buku mungil.

"Ternyata kau masih tidak berubah sedikit pun."

Di bukanya buku tersebut dan terlihat tulisan rapi milik Itachi. Sasuke pun berniat untuk membacanya, jarinya pun asal memilih halaman dari buku bersampul hitam tersebut.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Aku bertemu matahari di pinggir sungai. Wujudnya begitu hangat hingga mampu membuatku iri atas keberadaannya. Senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan ingin sekali aku menghapusnya namun bagaimana aku menghapusnya?_

Sasuke merasa penasaran, dia pun membuka kembali halaman selanjutnya dan disana masih terdapat tulisan tangan Itachi.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hari ini awan sangat gelap sama seperti hatiku yang terasa mendung ketika bunga indah itu meninggalkanku. Aku merasa hampa, aku ingin menghilangkan rasa ini dan seketika matahari itu muncul kembali. Dia menghangatkan diriku di tengah-tengah perasaan gundah dan kesepian di bawah guyuran hujan. Sosok hangat itu tidak pernah meninggalkan diriku yang rapuh ini._

 _Aku jadi tidak tega menghancurkan kehangatan yang telah dia berikan untukku._

Siapa matahari yang di maksud oleh Itachi?

Sasuke benar-benar sangat penasaran atas sosok matahari ini, kembali ia buka halaman diary selanjutnya.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus mengontak matahari itu. Aku semakin terbiasa atas kehangatan yang selalu dia berikan untukku dan hari ini kami berjanji bertemu di sebuah taman._

 _Di taman itu aku melihat matahari itu bermain dengan anak-anak namun ketika mereka bernyanyi entah kenapa sinar menyilaukan muncul di antara matahari milikku itu._

 _Aku takut jika sinar itu dapat menarik kegelapan untuk datang menghampirinya. Aku tidak ingin sosok itu kehilangan cahayanya. Aku ingin cahaya dan kehangatannya hanya milikku hingga akhirnya aku memaksanya untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan cahaya serta kehangatannya itu di depan umum dan dia pun setuju. Aku harap dia terus memegang janjinya karena entah sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh hati kepadanya. Kepada sosok hangat itu._

Sasuke melihat sesuatu terjatuh ketika ingin membuka halaman selanjutnya. Tidak ingin Itachi menyadari buku hariannya di baca, Sasuke mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu dan ternyata itu sebuah foto. Di foto itu terlihat kakaknya terlihat bahagia bersama seseorang di sampingnya dan mata Sasuke membulat seketika mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Di baliknya foto tersebut disana terlihat sebuah tulisan tangan Itachi.

 **Me and My Lovely Sun.**

Dunia Sasuke berubah seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thank To** : Dahlia Lyana Palevi, **Kuma Akaryuu** , Kyutiesung, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** , Choikim 1310, **Aiko Vallery** , Uchiha Senju Naru Hime, **Sabaku No Dii** , Hyunnie02, **Yuki Akibaru** , Aprieelyan, **IchigoStrawberry-nyan** , Shizuka, Nartsu, **Guest,** Mari-chan, **Xapier Rivanea Huges** , Kimo, Favorit and Follow fanfic ini.

Note : Disini saya akan menjawab segala review yang saya terima kemarin, saya harap dapat memuaskan semuanya.

Review 1 : Dari mana Menma tahu Itachi berbohong? Gampang yaaah karena Menma mempunyai feeling sebagai seorang kakak yang baik.

Review 2 : Kenapa Menma tidak setuju dengan Itachi ? Di chapter ini sudah terjawab.

Review 3 : Kenapa Updatenya lama sekali ? Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa update cepat *bow* Saya mempunyai waktu hanya di akhir bulan saja. Hal ini di karenakan untuk tanggal 1-20an saya harus cut off , bayar SSP, lapor pajak dan mengirimkan bukti potong. Ini kerjaan saya selama 20 hari awal bulan karena itu harap kalian memakluminya.

Review 4 : Apa MenmaNaru disini Brothership atau Romance? Entahlah Saya sendiri juga bingung.

Pengumuman : Saya hanya akan bisa update di akhir bulan saja tolong kalian memakluminya. Terima Kasih jika kalian bisa mengerti.


	8. Chapter 8

Matahari sore berwarna jingga menyinari dua pemuda yang saling mengangitkan tangannya satu sama lain, dua bayangan milik keduanya mengikuti entitas nyatanya. Diam seribu kata namun cukup memperlihatkan bagaimana dekat hubungan keduanya. Tak ada kata rayuan ataupun ucapan untuk mencairkan keheningan di antara mereka, cukup dengan berpegangan tangan dan menatap dalam diam mampu membuat keduanya tahu jika masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sangat dalam di antara keduanya.

Tuhan tahu kalau keduanya berada dalam tahap yang namanya jatuh cinta karena itu di sekeliling mereka hanya ada keheningan tanpa ada kebisingan di antaranya namun waktu sepertinya tidak mengizinkan keduanya bersama dalam waktu lama.

"Itachi."

Keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh kalimat dari pemuda bersurai kuning yang telah di sinari oleh warna jingganya matahari. Pemuda tinggi di sampingnya berhenti, menatap sosok pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya "Ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kamu mengantarku sampai sini saja."

"Tapi.."

Namun Naruto menghalau kata-kata bantahan dari Itachi dengan menutup bibir Itachi menggunakan jari telunjuk pemuda itu "Aku bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri,percayalah padaku."

"Aku tahu kamu bisa menghadapi kakak-kakakmu sendiri" Itachi membawa tangan Naruto ke dadanya "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, aku ingin kita menghadapi ini bersama."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat tekad Naruto semakin kuat, pemuda bersurai kuning itu melepaskan tangan Itachi lalu menepatkannya ke leher Itachi dan tiba-tiba saja bibir cherry milik Naruto sudah menempel di bibir milik Itachi. Pemuda tampan berkuncir satu itu cukup terkejut, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa hingga bibir hangat Naruto menjauh dari milinya.

"Terima kasih tapi ini urusanku dengan keluargaku, biarkan aku yang mengurus semua ini. Aku mohon."

Itachi dapat melihat pancaran tekad kuat di balik iris biru langit itu. Dia jadi teringat akan dirinya yang dulu mempunyai tekad kuat seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ingin sekali dia melarangnya namun apa daya tekad kuat pemuda itu mampu meluluhkan Itachi. Tangan Itachi mengelus pipi Naruto lembut "Baiklah."

Senyum terukir di wajah pemuda pemilik garis-garis di pipi kanan dan kirinya itu membuat Itachi merasa senang hanya karena senyum lebar itu. Tubuh pemuda itu bergerak perlahan tangan terulur menggapai surai pirang itu, sang pemilik hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan merasakan bagaimana bibir hangat itu mendarat di kening. Naruto menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan hangat penuh kasih sayang tersebut. Cukup lama keduanya berada dalam posisi tersebut dan yang pertama memutuskan kontak itu adalah Itachi, dia sedikit mejauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu."

Naruto mengangguk "Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya." Tubuh itu berbalik membelakangi Itachi namun tidak membuat jarak menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Itachi dan sedikit memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir pemuda tinggi itu lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya seusai melakukab hal tersebut. Itachi tersenyum spontan melihatnya, entah kenapa belakangan ini dirinya sering tersenyum hanya karena melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang itu.

Apakah ini yang di sebut dengan jatuh cinta?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap pintu coklat rumahnya, dia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia butuh menenangkan dirinya, ketika dirasakan tubuhnya mulai relaks menghadapi kakaknya tangannya memegang handle pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

"Naruto."

Naruto terkaget melihat kakak pertamanya berada di hadapan pintu tersebut dengan posisi menunggu seseorang. Naruto yakin kalau orang itu adalah dirinya karena kakaknya memposturkan Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya ke ruang keluarga dimana berbagai masalah selalu di bicarakan di ruangan tersebut dan Naruto mengikuti kemana kakaknya membawanya pergi.

Sesampainya disana Naruto dapat melihat Menma menatap dirinya tajam di salah satu sofa di ruang tersebut. Sedangkan Kurama memilih duduk di sofa tunggal berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi siapa nama pemuda itu?"

Kurama tanpa basa basi langsung menanyakan masalah tersebut. Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya menghadapi kedua kakaknya itu.

"Mizuto Itachi."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Iya aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, Kyuu nii."

"Merasakan hal seperti apa?"

Ditanya seperti itu oleh Kurama membuat Naruto meremas bajunya di depan dadanya sendiri "Disini rasanya terus saja berdegup tak beraturan ketika aku bersama dengannya, juga ada rasa yang berdesir di seluruh tubuhku saat dia tersenyum padaku dan aku sangat bahagia bersama dengannya."

Kurama menengakkan tubuhnya melihat bagaimana raut bahagia yang terlukis di wajah adik bungsunya itu ketika menjelaskan rasa yang di rasakan adiknya itu saat ini. Sedikit senyuman terukir di bibirnya, dia senang mengetahui jika adik kesayangannya itu menemukan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia juga mencintaimu?"

Naruto menatap mata lurus orange Kurama, berharap apa yang akan di jawab Naruto akan membuat Kurama percaya "Aku yakin dia mencintaiku, Kyuu nii."

"Itu bohong."

Kedua insan yang saling bertatapan itu menoleh pada sosok yang ada di samping mereka. Sosok itu terlihat marah "Itu bohong, Aku yakin dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Darimana kau tau jika dia bohong? Aku percaya padanya, dia tidak berbohong."

Menma mendengus mengenai pernyataan polos adiknya itu, adik kembarnya itu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kejamnya dunia luar dan dia sebagai sodara sepenanggungannya harus melindungi adiknya itu, walaupun harus menghalangi siapapun yang mendekati Naruto.

"Dia seorang pengangguran dan biasanya pengangguran itu selalu berbohong demi mendapatkan simpati seseorang."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya Menma, dia memang pengangguran tapi tidak bisakah kau memberikannya kesempatan? Itachi benar-benar tulus mencintaiku."

"Kau benar-benar telah di bohongi olehnya."

Naruto geram atas tuduhan Menma terhadap Itachi. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan hubungannya dengan pemuda bermarga Mizuto itu dan bagaimana mereka berdua saling mencintai namun kekeras kepalaan Menma mengacaukan segalanya. Tangan terkepal di kedua sisi pemuda pirang itu, dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Kurama melihat segalanya, segala hal yang terjadi di depan matanya. Pertengkaran kedua saudara kembar ini akan semakin memburuk jika dia sebagai kakak pertama mereka tidak menghentikannya apalagi di lihat dari ujung matanya bagaimana Naruto berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Menma berhenti." Bisik Kurama pada pemuda bersurai hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya namun semua terlambat ketika adik bungsunya berdiri dengan wajah geramnya.

"Cukup !" Menma berhenti mendengar bentakan dari adik kembarnya "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu Menma, terserah kau mau menerima hubunganku dengan Itachi atau tidak? Aku tidak peduli lagi yang pasti aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian."

Seusai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Naruto tanpa memandang kakak-kakaknya lagi langsung beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu Naruto."

Naruto berhenti namun tidak menoleh menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Kurama "Suruh dia kesini karena kami akan menilai langsung setelah bertemu dengannya."

Naruto sedikit menoleh dari balik bahunya "Aku tidak bisa janji jika Itachi bisa datang besok karena dia terluka parah akibat pukulan yang Menma berikan."

"Kalau begitu terserah dia mau datang kapan saja tapi kalau bisa secepatnya jika kalian ingin kita merestui hubungan kalian."

Naruto memejamkan matanya "Baiklah." Setelah itu Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. Kurama langsung menatap Menma tajam ketika sudah yakin Naruto tidak berada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau bodoh seharusnya kau menahan emosimu itu, sekarang lihatlah Naruto akan sulit percaya padamu lagi."

Menma menunduk "Maafkan aku, Kyuu nii."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku tapi pada Naruto kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Baik nanti aku akan minta maaf tapi apa Kyuu nii benar-benar akan merestui hubungan mereka?"

Kurama mengendikan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu tapi yang pasti aku harus memastikan siapa Mizuto Itachi itu dengan melihatnya sendiri baru aku akan memutuskannya."

Kurama berdiri dan sedikit mengelus kepala Menma "Lebih baik kau segera minta maaf pada Naruto secepatnya." Lalu mulai meninggalkan Menma yang cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi membuka pintu apartemennya, suasana gelap langsung menyambutnya. Melangkah pelan di dalam kegelapan sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk pemuda tersebut. Di nyalakannya saklar yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu, terlihat sebuah ruangan luas dimana di batasi oleh sekat-sekat berupa rak yang di buat untuk membatasi antar ruang di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Itachi sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini setiap harinya terkadang ingin membuat sebuah perubahan di dalam apartemennya namun dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya.

Di langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur dimana terdapat kamar mandi kecil di dalamnya. Itachi berniat membersihkan lukanya di dalam kamar mandinya tersebut namun sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk manis di sofa hitamnya menghentikan niat Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi terhadap pemuda tersebut.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan lagu baru ciptaanku tapi sepertinya aku salah memilih waktu."

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya begitu mendengar sindiran adiknya, dia tahu kalau dia dalam keadaan tidak baik tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Di lihat dari sisi manapun anak tertua Uchiha itu sedang tidak baik dengan luka-luka memar di sekujur tubuh Itachi "Benarkah?"

"Ya dan lebih baik kau mulai sekarang aku akan mendengarkan lagumu baik-baik."

Itachi mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil menyamankan dirinya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mengambil gitar di sampingnya. Suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar dan suara merdu Sasuke menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Itachi mengamati bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Sasuke setiap mengucapkan beberapa bait lirik lagu tersebut. Sedikit senyuman berkembang, Itachi senang melihat adiknya itu menghayati setiap bait lirik lagu yang di ciptakan.

Beberapa menit terlewati, Itachi bertepuk tangan usai petikan gitar yang di mainkan Sasuke berhenti. Pemuda yang memiliki penggemar tak kalah banyak itu terdiam menatap Itachi, menunggu hasil yang akan di berikan oleh kakak kandungnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menciptakan lagu seperti itu dan membawakannya dengan bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak akan membawakannya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti "Aku akan berduet untuk membawakan lagu ini dan tentu saja aku sudah menemukan pasangan duetku."

Itachi terdiam, dia merasakan ketidak nyamanan ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Dia takut tapi tidak mengetahui ketakutan apa yang sedang di rasakannya saat ini. Sasuke di sisi lain menikmati raut ketakutan di wajah Itachi. Dia tahu pasti kakaknya itu mempunyai feeling akan terjadi sesuatu dan Itachi tidak mengetahui kalau mataharinya akan segera di rebut oleh dirinya.

"Oiya kenapa kau memar-memar seperti itu Itachi?"

Itachi tersenyum miring "Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan diriku, adikku tercinta."

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan dirimu?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku tapi kurasa ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Itachi sambil berdiri dari sofa nyamannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanku? Apakah ini berurusan dengan mataharimu itu?"

Deg

Jantung Itachi berdegup kencang, pemuda pewaris Uchiha itu tak berani memandang lawan bicaranya. Sasuke di sisi lain tersenyum miring melihat pergerakan Itachi yang berhenti, sepertinya dugaannya benar dan sebuah tawa kencang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Sasuke tertawa senang sekaligus sakit "Kau tahu bukan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengetahui hal ini? Nasib mataharimu itu akan berakhir sama seperti Sakura."

Itachi geram mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang menerjang tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Sebuah suara benturan terdengar di sertai dengan tawa kencang memperburuk keadaan. Itachi benar-benar muak atas tingkah adiknya ini, dia sudah tak bisa bersabar melihat bagaimana adiknya memandang semua ini sebagai hiburan semata.

Satu pukulan di daratkan di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Dua, tiga dan empat pukulan mendarat di wajah Sasuke menimbulkan beberapa memar-memar. Sasuke bukannya merasa menyesal malah semakin kencang tertawa hal ini membuat Itachi semakin membabi buta memukuli Sasuke.

"Terus.. Hahahahaha... terus saja kau memukuliku.." Pukulan mendarat "Hahaha.. Karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Itachi sekuat tenaga memukul Sasuke kembali.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGANGGUNYA."

Satu pukulan kencang dari Itachi mengakhiri semuanya. Itachi menarik nafas untuk menetralkan kembali deru nafasnya, dia harus tenang untuk sekarang. Merasa ketenangannya kembali, Itachi melirik Sasuke yang kini sudah babak belur.

"Sudah puas, hah?"

"Iya."

"Bagus sekarang bangun dari atasku, Itachi."

Anak sulung Uchiha itu baru saja menyadari posisinya, segeralah ia berdiri dan membantu Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawakan air bilas untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

Itachi memandang Sasuke "Aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini jadi tidak perlu repot-repot."

Sasuke berusaha berdiri, Itachi refleks membantunya namun segera di tepis tangan pemuda Uchiha tersebut "Aku tidan perlu bantuanmu, aku bisa sendiri."

Itachi akhirnya hanya bisa melihat Sasuke berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tinggal satu langkah lagi Sasuke keluar dan saat itulah Itachi mengatakannya sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Sasuke." Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar "Ucapanku barusan tidak main-main, Kau jangan pernah menganggunya karena untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Suasana hening di antara mereka berdua, ketegangan begitu terasa "Sas.."

"Baiklah." Mata Itachi membulat "Baiklah aku tidak akan."

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Itachi, begitu pintu apartemen tersebut tertutup sepenuhnya Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu tersebut sambil terkekeh geli lalu tak lama ekspresinya berubah. Mata onyxnya menatap langit yang ada di atasnya "Aku tidak akan pernah berjanji untuk tidak menganggunya, Itachi." Wajah penuh tekad itu di perlihatkannya di bawah langit tersebut "Karena aku juga mencintai mataharimu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Untuk semua pembaca Terima Kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic ini, Maaf jika saya baru bisa update sekarang. Untuk balasan reviewers yang kebanyakan ingin meminta di percepat ataupun di perpanjang mohon maafkan saya karena mungkin saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena keterbatasan waktu.

Sekali lagi maafkan kekurangan saya ini.


	9. Chapter 9

Pemuda berambut panjang sebahu itu membiarkan bahunya bersender di sofa hitam miliknya, memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur penafasannya. Itachi memikirkan segala hal yang telah terjadi, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke tersakiti lagi karena ulahnya di masa lalu tapi di sisi lain hatinya mengatakan dia tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto, sosok yang telah menggantikan 'dia'.

Suara getaran dari handphonenya memaksa perhatian pemuda Uchiha tersebut teralihkan. Di ambilnya handphonenya dan telihat sebuah pesan dari Naruto, kembali membuat Itachi mengingat peristiwa dimana dirinya harus menghadapi kakak kembar pemuda yang di cintainya itu.

 _From : Naruto_

 _To : Itachi_

 _Tachi Anikiku ingin mengundangmu ke rumah._

Itachi cukup kaget mendengar kabar itu pasalnya dia tak menyangka secepat itukah kakak Naruto menyetujui hubungan mereka begitu saja? Dari dalam hati Itachi ragu atas kabar Naruto. Tak percaya begitu saja, pemuda Uchiha itu akan memastikannya langsung dengan menelepon sang pujian hati. Suara sambungan mulai terdengar dan tak lama suara yang cukup familiar menyapanya.

 _'Moshi-moshi.'_

"Naru, Ini aku."

 _'Aah Itachi ada apa?'_

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar kakakmu mengundangku? Bukannya dia tak menerimaku?"

 _'Ya, itu kata Kyuu nii tadi, dia ingin melihatmu langsung, baru setelah itu dia akan memastikan apakah menerima kita atau tidak.'_

"Jadi pertemuan ini akan memutuskan apakah aku layak untukmu atau tidak?"

 _'Iya.'_

"Berarti di pertemuan ini aku harus bisa meyakinkan kakakmu jika aku layak untukmu kalau tidak kita tidak akan bisa bersama, Naru."

 _'Iya.'_

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu? Besok?"

 _'Tidak, aku meminta pertemuan ini terjadi seminggu atau dua minggu lagi karena aku ingin kamu menyembuhkan luka-luka yang kau dapatkan dari Menma, aku harap kamu tidak keberatan.'_

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada lagi bahan perbincangan dan Itachi pun berinisiatif memulainya kembali.

"Naru."

 _'Ya?'_

"Terima Kasih."

 _'Untuk apa?'_

"Untuk segalanya. Untuk cintamu, kasih sayangmu dan penentuanmu dalam memilihku."

 _'Sama-sama, aku juga.'_

"Juga? Untuk apa?"

 _'Karena kamu sudah memberikan rasa ini untukku, sebuah rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah kumiliki bahkan dari keluargaku sendiri dan rasa yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan jika kamu berada di sisiku.'_

Itachi tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto, dia tak menyangka jika ternyata pemuda itu mengalami apa yang telah di alaminya selama ini.

 _'Kenapa kamu tertawa? Iya aku tahu jika kata-kataku terlalu aneh.'_

Itachi masih ingin tertawa namun apa daya dia tidak ingin pemuda blonde yang di cintainya itu salah paham atas sikapnya saat ini, pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kata-katamu tidak aneh Naru justru aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirimu."

 _'Benarkah?'_

"Ya."

 _'Itachi.'_

"Ya?"

 _'I Love You.'_

"Love You too, Naru."

Dan dengan itu keduanya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru** **, MenmaNaru (Brother) and bit ItaKyuu (Argument)** **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama** **, Family** **and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu telah berlalu, Itachi berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembuhkan memar-memar yang nampak di wajahnya akibat pukulan saudara kembar Naruto dan kini memar-memar tersebut telah memudar bukan menghilang, sang pemuda itu tetap puas hasil dari masa penyembuhannya. Dia sudah terlihat cukup meyakinkan untuk kakak pertama Naruto memberikan ijin agar dia bisa terus bersama sang kekasih.

"Ayo."

Tangan Itachi di tarik menyebabkan tubuhnya mengikuti kemana dirinya di bawa. Itachi merasakan getaran pada tangan itu, dia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak sekuat penampilannya. Pemuda blonde yang selalu tersenyum itu juga pasti memiliki rasa takut dan kini Itachi merasa beruntung telah melihat kerapuhan sang pemuda tersebut. Tangan yang lain terulur balas menggenggam genggaman tangan pemuda blonde itu. Sang pemuda pun menoleh, Itachi berusaha memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Naru." Ucap Itachi sambil sesekali menepuk genggaman tangan pemuda itu.

Getaran itu sudah sedikit berkurang ketika kata-kata Itachi meluncur untuk menenangkan sang pemuda blonde itu. Kembali, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya "Terima kasih."

Usai berkata itu pemuda itu mulai memasuki rumah sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi "Tadaima."

Itachi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya begitu mendengar suara cicitan kecil yang di keluarkan Naruto untuk menandakan mereka telah memasuki rumah keluarga tersebut.

"Oh Naru kau sudah pulang.. Kenapa tidak kau masuk?"

Itachi yang masih berada di luar rumah itu dapat mendengar suara baritone tegas dari dalam rumah. Dia punya firasat jika kakaknya tidak akan semudah itu memberikan ijin mereka bersama, kini malah Itachi lah yang memiliki pikiran buruk atas pertemuan ini.

"Itachi ayo masuk."

Itachi tersadar, ia segera saja memasuki rumah keluarga Uzumaki dan dirinya langsung di sambut oleh sesosok pemuda mirip Naruto namun bersurai keorangenan dan postur tubuh yang cukup tegap, memberitahukan kepada siapapun kalau pemuda itu ialah kepala keluarga Uzumaki tersebut. Sedikit rasa takut hinggap di hatinya melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menatap tajam Itachi, meneliti setiap inci tubuh Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Jadi siapa kau?"

Itachi berusaha keras menekan rasa takutnya, Naruto yang melihat bagaimana gugupnya Itachi saat ini pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Dia ingin menenangkan kekasihnya itu sama seperti bagaimana Itachi menenangkan dirinya beberapa saat lalu. Itachi merespon, dia menatap mata biru pemuda di sampingnya ini, anggukan pelan di berikan untuknya dan pemuda Uchiha itu pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghadapi pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Aku Mizuto Itachi" Ucap Itachi memberikan senyuman tulus kepada kakak dari Naruto itu.

Kurama memandang bagaimana pemuda bernama Itachi itu berusaha membangun citra baik di hadapannya. Kurama tahu jika pemuda ini sangat mencintai adiknya terlihat dari keduanya yang saling mendukung satu sama lainnya namun ada sisi dimana sosok Itachi terlihat misterius dan dia sendiri pun merasa familiar atas pemuda itu.

"Dan kamu siapanya Naruto?"

Pertanyaan to the point di ajukan langsung dari Kurama untuk Itachi. Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain, menunjukan tekad masing-masing. Itachi tidak takut, dia hanya merasa gugup menghadapi seseorang yang menantangnya langsung seperti kakak Naruto ini.

"A-aku.."

"Dia adalah kekasih Naru, Kyuu nii."

Kurama mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan di balas kembali oleh pemuda itu dengan tajam. Keduanya saling beragumentasi melalui tatapan dan kebisuan di antara mereka. Itachi tahu kekasihnya kini tengah mempertahankan hubungan mereka melalui perlawanan bisu di antara kedua kakak beradik Uzumaki tersebut.

Acara saling bertatapan itu tak berlangsung lama Kurama memutuskan kontak mata dari Naruto dan membalikan badannya, membelakangi mereka berdua "Kalau begitu ajak dia ke dalam, aku sudah memasakan sesuatu buat kita."

"Baik." Seru Naruto begitu senang.

Ditariknya tangan Itachi untuk semakin masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Pemuda Uchiha itu baru menyadari bagaimana tataan benda-benda di rumah tersebut di manfaatkan baik di setiap sudut rumah mungil tersebut seperti ruang tamu yang langsung menyambut para tamu berada di sisi kanan Itachi dengan meja mungil serta sofa-sofa mungil berwarna cream ke coklatan lalu ketika kita semakin ke dalam Itachi langsung menemui ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang bersantai Uzumaki dimana terdapat televisi yang lumayan besar di sebuah lemari yamg berisi beberapa pajangan pecah belah dan beberapa foto lalu di hadapan televisi tersebut sebuah sofa hitam yang nyaman untuk di duduki tak lupa di sertai meja kecil transparan di depannya. Itachi menengok di sebelah kiri ruang tamu disana terdapat beberapa alat olahraga yang sepertinya di pakai oleh si sulung Uzumaki.

"Itachi ayo kemari."

Itachi mengikuti suara yang mengajaknya semakin jauh melangkah ke dalam rumah tersebut. Di tengah perjalanannya dapat terlihat sebuah tangga kayu yang di sepanjang jalan menuju atas terdapat beberapa foto tergantung di dinding. Melewati ruang keluarga dan tangga tersebut, Itachi di perlihatkan oleh sebuah meja makan berisi makanan dan minuman di atas yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya oleh Kurama, disisi lain ruang makan tersebut dapat di lihat sebuah dapur mini bersih. Itachi sedikit kagum atas penempatan barang-barang di rumah tersebut yang dapat memanfaatkan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar sebaik-baiknya sehingga mendapatkan beberapa ruangan yang di inginkan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Itachi duduk disini ya."

Naruto menempatkan Itachi di tepat bersebelahan dengannya sedangkan Kurama berada di kursi single di sebelah kanan Naruto, terlihat sekali siapa kepala keluarga Uzumaki dari tatanan tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Apa Kyuu nii yang masak ini semua?"

Kurama mengangguk, Naruto berseri-seri mendapatkan jawaban Kurama.

"Dimana Menma, Kyuu nii?"

"Dia barusan pergi dengan Shika dan dia berpesan untuk tidak menunggunya."

Wajah berseri-seri Naruto berubah menjadi muram, Itachi mengetahui perubahan ini di genggamnya tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja. Naruto menoleh mendapati senyuman menenangkan dari Itachi.

"Ehmm."

Naruto dan Itachi berhenti saling bertatapan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menyendok beberapa lauk ke piring kecil milik pemuda tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyuu nii."

Naruto pun segera menyibukan dirinya dengan menyendokan semangkuk nasi untuk Itachi dan dirinya serta beberapa lauk yang di taruhnya ke dalam piring kecil milik Itachi. Ketiganya pun menikmati acara makan tersebut dengan hikmat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Punch_

Suara batu yang di letakkan di meja kayu itu cukup kencang, membuyarkan konsentrasi lawannya. Memang itulah inti dari permainan yang sudah di mainkan beberapa ratus tahun di Jepang. Permainan dimana dua orang saling berhadapan satu sama lain mengadu ketangkasan di setiap langkahnya.

 _Punch_

Suara itu kembali menggema namun kali ini berasal dari sang lawan yang kini tengah menyerang daerah pertahanan di sisi kiri milik sih batu putih.

 _Punch_

Lagi, sang pemilik pertahanan menaruh sebuah batu sebagai langkah untuk menghentikan serangan sang lawan dan ternyata langkahnya cukup mampu menahan serangan. Sang lawan terdiam, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan sih batu putih.

"Apakah kau sering bermain go?"

Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya langsung berhadapan manik keorangenan sang lawan.

"Tidak."

Kurama mengernyitkan dahinya, menaruh dagunya di antara tangannya yang di letakkan di atas meja.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Itachi tidak setengahnya berbohong, memang di masa kini dirinya tidak pernah bermain go lagi namun di masa lalu dirinya memang sering bermain melawan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang cukup berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan di kehidupannya.

"Jadi pekerjaanmu apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada?"

"Aku seorang pengangguran."

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Keluargamu dimana?"

"Mereka..." Kalimat itu tidak di teruskan oleh Itachi. Di sisi lain Kurama terus menunggu pemuda yang sepantaran olehnya ini.

"Kapan kau jalan?"

"Hah?"

"Langkah selanjutnya dari permainan kita." Ujar Itachi menunjuk papan Go di hadapan mereka. Segera saja Kurama mengingat permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat interogasinya kepada Itachi.

 _Punch_

Kurama meletakan batunya di sembarang tempat tanpa memikirkan akibatnya pada permainannya, saat ini yang ada di pikiran Kurama adalah mengungkap latar belakang sosok di hadapannya ini. Itachi bersiap meletakkan batunya di tempat yang sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, hingga sebuah pertanyaan menghentikannya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Itachi tahu jika dirinya tidak akan semudah itu mengelak dari pertanyaan semacam ini dari Kurama. Sang sulung Uzumaki ini type orang yang keras kepala dalam mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang lontarkannya, Itachi harus berhati-hati kalau tidak Kurama akan menjadi penghalang hubungan Itachi dengan Naruto.

"Ke-"

"Tadaima."

Itachi dan Kurama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok pemuda menyerupai Naruto namun bersurai hitam kelam berdiri di depan pint masuk yang sudah tertutup.

"Okaeri."

Balasan itu bukan berasal dari Kurama maupun Itachi melainkan dari Naruto yang tadinya ada di dapur kini sudah berada di pinggir sofa tak jauh dari mereka berada. Menma berjalan ke arah Naruto namun langkahnya terhenti ketika manik birunya menangkap sosok Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan kakak pertamanya sedang bermain Go. Menma pun membuang wajahnya dan mendecih benci.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat kelakuan Menma yang sedikit aneh ketika mengetahui ada Itachi di rumah mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelah itu Menma langsung meluncur ke lantai dua tepatnya ke arah kamarnya, diikuti oleh Naruto. Sang blonde itu tidak menyukai sikapnya Menma yang menurut pemuda itu kurang sopan terhadap seseorang dan dia akan mengajarkan saudara kembarnya itu bersikap lebih sopan dengan meninggalkan kedua pemuda lainnya.

Kedua pemuda yang di tinggal oleh kedua saudara kembar itu pun kini saling bertatapan. Kurama mengeluarkan tatapan rasa penasaran atas sosok Itachi sedangkan pemuda lainnya mengeluarkan tatapan ketakutan untuk menjelaskan latar belakang dirinya. Kurama menunggu dan Itachi berusaha mengatur kebohongan lainnya.

Menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan cukup membantu Itachi dalam mengatasi ketakutannya. Pemuda itu berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi Kurama, dengan penuh tekad Itachi berusaha menatap Kurama secara langsung "Keluargaku sudah tidak ada." Ucap Itachi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Menutup mata dan menarik nafas pun kini di lakukan pula oleh Kurama "Sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha tidak ada?"

Sementara itu Naruto memasuki kamar Menma dimana sang kembaran berada. Menma menyadari keberadaan Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap sang adik "Ada apa?" Ujar Menma sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Itachi?"

"Aku bersikap seperti apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun? Aku tidak memukulnya, bukan?" Menma menghendikan bahunya seolah dia tidak bersalah. Naruto geram, dia malas meladeni sikap Menma yang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak sopan pada Itachi tadi."

"Tidak sopan? Kapan?"

"Tadi saat kau baru pulang dan kau langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan permisi pada Itachi." Tuduh Naruto.

"Aku lelah Naru karena itu aku langsung kesini, aku tidak ingin akibat kelelahanku ini aku tidak dapat mengotrol emosiku."

"Oh ya? Kau lelah? Memangnya kau darimana?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya sambil menyedapkankan tangannya di dadanya.

Menma tahu Naruto akan meminta penjelasan kemana dirinya tadi pergi dan sekarang Menma tidak bisa mengelak ataupun berbohong lagi karena dia sudah berjanji akan meminta maaf atas sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu kepada sang adik. Dia tidak mau jika terus menerus hubungannya dengan Naruto renggang akibat keegoisannya ini.

Naruto menunggu, Menma pun bereaksi dengan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas yang baru saja di taruhnya di atas meja belajar. Terlihatlah beberapa lembar kertas di tangan Menma kini dan kertas-kertas itu beralih ke atas tangan Naruto.

"Itu tiket konser Akatsuki yang akan di adakan seminggu lagi, aku dan Shika mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket itu untukmu."

Naruto terkejut mendengar berita ini, Seorang Menma mengantri tiket untuknya? Naruto terharu, dia tak menyangka jika saudara kembarnya akan melakukan hal ini untuknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, Menma? Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong."

Menma mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto, matanya menjelajah kemana saja asal bukan ke adik tersayangnya ini. Dia tidak ingin jika adiknya tahu kalau saat ini dirinya tengah menahan malu dalam mengungkapkan alasannya karena dia tidaklah ahli dalam hal tersebut.

"I-itu.. Ehhmmm.."

Naruto harus menahan senyumannya melihat betapa lucunya kelakuan saudara satu arinya itu "Ehhmmm apa?"

Menma tak berkutik, dia tahu adiknya sedang memojokan dirinya "Itu karena aku ingin berbaikan denganmu."

Oh betapa manisnya Menma saat ini dan Naruto senang melihat kelakuan Menma saat ini "Jadi kau melakukan hal ini karena ingin kita berbaikan?"

"I-iya."

Naruto langsung memeluk Menma erat-erat sambil berseru senang "Arigatou Menma, aku sangat senang hari ini."

Menma tersenyum di balik ceruk leher Naruto, dia senang melihat senyuman lima jari Naruto yang jarang di perlihatkan kembali jika mereka berhadapan. Dia bersyukur karena telah mengikuti saran Shikamaru untuk memberikan sesuatu yang sangat di inginkan Naruto selama ini dan kebetulan Naruto adalah fans dari Akatsuki yang akan melakukan konser di kota mereka.

"Sama-sama, Naru."

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berdua turun? Kau belum makan bukan?"

Menma mengiyakan, dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka memburuk karena itu dia akan melakukan apa saja asal adik kembarnya itu bahagia termasuk dengan menghilang rasa terlarang yang muncul di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha tidak ada?"

Uchiha.

Nama itu di sebut lagi dan kali ini yang menyebutnya ada Kurama. Pemuda biasa yang merupakan kakak pertama Naruto, seseorang yang di cintainya.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja.

Ketakutan?

Iya, Itachi ketakutan.

Saking ketakutannya pemuda berambut sebahu itu terdiam, tidak bisa berbicara apapun untuk pembelaannya. Lidah Itachi rasanya membeku, otaknya seperti di paksa berhenti bekerja mendengar kata Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami? Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan Naruto?"

Kurama menunggu jawaban Itachi, dia ingin tahu alasan di balik pemuda ini menutupi identitasnya. Kurama tidak mau jika suatu saat nanti perasaan Naruto terluka akibat kebohongan Itachi.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?"

Itachi bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini? Darimana dia menjelaskannya? Apakah dari awal? Atau hanya sebagian saja? Tapi bagaimana jika Kurama tidak dapat menerima alasannya? Akankah pemuda itu melarang Naruto untuk berhubungan lagi dengannya? Tidak Itachi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menerima alasanmu selama kau jujur padaku."

Kata-kata Kurama menghantam Itachi, pemuda itu seakan tahu jalan pikiran Itachi dan sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk meyakinkan Itachi agar dapat menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Kurama.

"Aku bukan lagi Uchiha." Hanya kalimat pendek itulah yang keluar dari mulut Itachi namun cukup menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Kurama tersenyum miring "Jadi namamu di coret dari keluarga Uchiha, eh?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa namamu di coret dari keluarga Uchiha?"

"Itu karena aku menolak perjodohan yang sudah di atur oleh keluargaku."

"Ooh jadi kau menolak Namikaze."

Mata Itachi membulat kaget, dia selalu di buat terkejut atas setiap perkataan Uzumaki sulung tersebut. Karena Jarang ada seseorang yang mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Uchiha. Semua rahasia Uchiha begitu tertutup rapat dari khalayak publik dan kini rahasia Uchiha seolah sudah di ketahui semua oleh Uzumaki Kurama.

"Darima kau tahu?"

Kurama memberikan senyuman penuh arti pada pemuda Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kurama menikmati setiap ekspresi yang di perlihatkan Itachi padanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini, menikmati setiap ketakutan yang keluar dari seseorang seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang pernah bertemu denganmu dulu."

"Di-"

"Kyuu nii."

Kedua pemuda langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua sosok pemuda serupa di bawah tangga sana. Menma dan Naruto, keduanya menatap ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, Menma. Kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal umum." Jawab Kurama tenang.

"Ooh yasudah." Menma berlalu menuju dapur diikuti oleh Naruto yang ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Menma.

"Naru." Naruto dan Menma berhenti berbalik lagi menghadap Kurama yang telah memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa, Kyuu nii?"

"Aku rasa Itachi ingin pulang sekarang dan bisakah kau mengantar sampai halte bus?"

"Ta-" Itachi ingin mengelak namun tatapan Kurama mampu membungkam pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Baik, Kyuu nii."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi "Ayo Itachi." Ajak Naruto.

Itachi mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sudah beranjak menuju pintu keluar, sebelum berbalik Itachi sempat melihat senyuman penuh arti yang di berikan oleh Kurama padanya.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi.'

Begitulah isi tatapan dan senyuman Kurama, Itachi di sisi lain membalasnya dengan menyipitkan matanya yang juga memiliki arti kalau dirinya akan menghadapi apapun demi terus bersama Naruto meskipun dia harus berhadapan lagi dengan Kurama. Memastikan Kurama telah mendapatkan pesan tersembunyi Itachi, pemuda Uchiha itupun berbalik untuk mengejar Naruto.

Menma melihat semuanya, reaksi di antara kakaknya dan pemuda asing tersebut. Dia tahu Kurama sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang pemuda itu. Setelah memastikan Naruto dan pemuda itu keluar dari rumah mereka, Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurama yang kembali duduk di sofa sambil membereskan permainan Go yang belum sempat selesai tersebut.

"Kyuu nii."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kurama tanpa melihat ke arah Menma.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku untuk Kyuu nii."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ya." Jawab Menma pasti.

"Lalu?"

"Ada apa dengan Kyuu nii hari ini? Kenapa Kyuu nii merasa senang? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?"

Kurama berhenti membereskan peralatan Gonya lalu menatap langsung Menma "Ternyata terlihat jelas ya~"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

Kurama memberikan senyuman misteriusnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya "Ra.. ha.. sia ~"

"Kyuu nii."

Kurama malah tertawa senang mengerjai adiknya ini, sudah lama dirinya tidak sesenang ini dan semua itu di karenakan pertemuannya dengan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Kapan-kapan Kurama akan merencanakan pertemuan mereka lagi tentu saja dengan melalui Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks To** : choikim1310, **Kyutiesung** , Kuma Akaryuu, **Sabaku No Dili** , Elysifujo, **Helene Nanami** , Hyunnie02, **Meli793** , Aiko Vallery, **Xhavier rivanea huges** , justin cruellin, **Haruna** , Kurio, **Guest 1** , Shizuka, **Guest 2** , Mari-chan, **blackjackcrong** , Em4, **himawari** , RyanryanforeverYaoi, **hime lebay** , NiPutuTrisnaJunayanti and for all Silent Reader.

Balasan untuk reviewer...

 **Review 1** : Apa persaingan Itachi dan Sasuke? Untuk masalah ini nanti akan lebih di jelaskan lebih di jelaskan lagi namun satu hal yang pasti, keduanya bersaing untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai.

 **Review 2** : Kenapa Sasuke begitu jahat disini? Maaf untuk penggambaran Sasuke disini yang begitu jahat tapi sebenarnya ada penyebab Sasuke bersikap seperti itu dan saya akan menjelaskannya di beberapa chapter yang akan datang.

 **Review 3** : Kenapa belum di lanjut? Waah maaf untuk satu ini, kemarin saya terlalu menikmati liburan tahun barunya hingga sedikit melupakan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Sekali lagi maaf yaaa...

Note : Makasih yang sudah memberikan reviewnya dan mengingatkan saya untuk segera mengupdate fanfic ini, Saya sungguh senang atas respon yang kalian berikan.


	10. Chapter 10

Sepanjang perjalanan Itachi terus diam, pikirannya saat ini begitu kacau. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, segala hal yang sudah dia upayakan agar jati dirinya tidak ketahuan sia-sia belaka. Kurama, pemuda biasa itu mengetahui segala hal tentang kehidupannya semasa Itachi masih atau menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha. Itachi risau akan hal ini, Naruto berjalan di samping pemuda itu mengetahui ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Itachi semenjak pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

Itachi berusaha menekan kegundahan hatinya saat ini "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto menghentikan langkah Itachi, memegang erat jemari pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dan menatap manik onyx Itachi "Benarkah?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya "Iya."

Pegangan erat Naruto mengendur mengetahui Itachi menghindari tatapannya, hati Naruto sedikit sakit mendapati hal ini. Dia merasa Itachi tidak mempercayai dirinya untuk menanggung beban yang sama padanya. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu pada Itachi, dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir hanya karena tidak memiliki rasa saling percaya.

Ditarik lah kerah kemeja Itachi, mengharuskan pemuda tinggi itu menunduk sedikit dan tanpa ia duga sang penarik menempelkan bibir mungilnya di bibir miliknya. Mata Itachi membulat, dia merasakan bahwa Naruto menginginkan dirinya agar tidak terpuruk lagi. Ciuman itu begitu singkat namun memiliki arti penting untuk Itachi. Naruto melepaskan ciuman singkatnya, menatap manik Itachi langsung "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan?"

Naruto membawa kepala Itachi ke perpotongan lehernya, memeluk erat tubuh Itachi "Aku akan selalu melindungi apapun yang terjadi jadi tolong bersenderlah padaku."

Itachi menangis, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengetahui kegundahan hatinya. Dia terlalu lemah untuk Naruto tapi perlakuan dan perkataan Naruto untuknya saat ini telah memperkuatnya. Dalam hatinya, Itachi berjanji dia akan melindungi hubungan mereka apapun caranya.

Itachi membalas pelukan Naruto, semakin dalam kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Wangi citrus Naruto cukup menenangkan dirinya "Arigatou." Ucap Itachi di sela-sela tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, ItaShi (Friendship) and ItaSaku.**

 **Genre : Romance. Family and Drama**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya sesekali mata jade hijaunya melirik smartphone yang teronggok di atas meja rias di ruangan tersebut. Raut cemas tak dapat di sembunyikan dari wajah cantiknya. Percuma riasan yang sudah di tata sedemikian cantiknya di wajah putih mulusnya itu kini sia-sia saja, Sakura memang seorang gadis cantik bersuara emas itu yang di katakan para fansnya namun dia juga seorang manusia biasa dimana dirinya tak dapat menyembunyikan segala perasaannya untuk saat ini apalagi berkaitan dengan sang kekasih hati atau mungkin bisa dapat di katakan sang calon kekasih hati.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Anggota Akatsuki, sebuah band ternamaan yang sedang naik daun beberapa tahun belakangan ini berkat sebuah single yang baru pertama kali keluar langsung melejit di setiap chart musik di acara musik di negara bunga sakura tersebut. Pemuda yang sama umurnya itu tak pernah lagi menghubunginya dengan alasan sibuk tur keliling kota bersama anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Sakura mengerti atas hal itu, dirinya juga mengalami hal serupa dengan Sasuke. Dimana dia harus di sibukan dengan berbagai jadwal acara on air ataupun off air di negara tercintanya ini namun sekalinya dia sesibuk itu, gadis bersurai buble gum itu akan selalu bisa membalas pesan dari Sasuke dulu dan Sasuke pun juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbalas pesan dengan Sakura.

Namun itu dulu, sekarang segalanya berubah. Sasuke bukan lagi pemuda yang di kenal Sakura beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Pemuda itu berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang dingin, cuek dan tidak berperasaan lagi. Sakura menyadari perubahan ini dan hatinya mulai tidak bisa tenang. Di hati kecilnya berbisik jika Sasuke hanya mempermainkan perasaannya namun ego gadis bermarga Haruno itu terus menyangkalnya.

Sakura saat ini hanya bisa berharap hati kecilnya ini salah karena jika benar terjadi maka dia telah menjadi seorang gadis bodoh yang sudah meninggalkan sang mantan hanya demi janji manis seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke.

Tak mau perasaannya di gantung seperti ini, Sakura mengambil Smartphone bermotif punggung seorang gadis berkepang itu hanya untuk mengetikan sebuah kalimat untuk sang pujian hati.

 _Subjek : Ayo bertemu !_

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Sas aku kangen padamu. Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar?_

 **Send**

Senyum lega terpatri di wajah Sakura. Dia sudah agak tenangan dengan mengirimkan pesan tersebut Sakura berharap Sasuke segera membalas pesannya. Ditaruhnya kembali smartphonenya tersebut di atas meja rias yang di penuhi oleh beberapa alat make up, sambil menunggu balasan Sakura menambahkan lagi blush on berwarna agak ke merah mudaan itu di wajah putihnya berusaha mengalihkan berapa lama waktu yang harus dia lewati hanya untuk sebuah balasan. Tak perlu waktu lama sebuah getaran dari smartphonenya itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

 _Subjek : Re; Ayo bertemu !_

 _From : Sasuke_

 _To : Sakura_

 _Maaf aku sibuk ! Tidak bisa bertemu sekarang._

Wajah Sakura berubah muram, senyuman yang tadinya terpatri kini memudar. Sakura tak menyangka undangannya lagi-lagi di tolak oleh Sasuke untuk kesekian kakinya. Sakura cukup bersabar menghadapi hal ini selama ini tapi kesabarannya juga ada batasnya. Ujung mata jadenya terasa berat, gadis itu tahu kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan lelehan sebutir air mata itupun terjatuh juga melewati make up yang sudah di goreskan di atas wajahnya itu.

"Sakura."

Panggilan itu mereflekskan tangannya untuk mengambil selembar tissu yang ada di atas meja hanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh hanya melihat dari pantulan kaca meja rias di hadapannya itu.

Seorang wanita membawa walkie talkie, berkacamata agak besar dan rambut hitamnya yang tergelung tak rapi itu hanya memperlihatkan sebagian badannya sisanya berada di luar ruangan sementara milik Sakura mengerutkan dahinya "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk menyempurnakan penampilanku."

Wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum menerima balasan sopan dari Sakura "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di luar, acara akan di mulai beberapa saat lagi aku harap kau cepat."

Sakura mengangguk dan pintu tertutup. Segera saja Sakura merapikan dandanannya dan mulai menampilkan senyuman palsunya. Ketika yakin semuanya sempurna Sakura mulai bangun dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan smartphonenya tergeletak di atas meja rias tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Beginilah susunan konser kita."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Tentang hubungan Itachi dengan Naruto, pemuda yang sudah menjungkar balikan kehidupannya belakangan ini. Hal ini menyebabkan instruksi sang leader Akatsuki tak di perhatikan. Shisui sedikit tersinggung atas sikap Sasuke. Tak sopan dan menganggap remeh sang leader begitulah pikiran Shisui.

"Ehmmm."

Deheman tersebut mampu membalikan kesadaran Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Aku mengerti jika kau sedang memikirkan tentang gosip yang beredar tapi tolong fokus untuk sekarang, Sas."

"Oke."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat kedua pemuda lainnya yang mendengarnya mendengus tidak suka. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Nagato dan Sasori tersenyum meremehkan "Tidak ada."

"Oke kalau begitu rapat ini kita lanjutkan." Suara tegas Shisui begitu kencang, sanggup membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya terdiam mendengarkan "Siapa di antara kita yang akan berduet dengan penonton saat break di konser nanti?"

Nagato menggeleng menolak, tidak mungkin seorang drummer berduet dengan seorang penonton bagaimana keduanya harus menyesuaikan satu sama lain. Mata Shisui melirik dua pemuda lainnya "Jadi siapa di antara kalian yang akan berduet dengan penonton?"

"Aku."

Sasuke dan Sasori saling menatap, begitu mengetahui keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau ingin ikut? Apa kau tau penonton akan kesulitan jika di iringi dengan alat musik bass seharusnya kau memikirkan hal itu, Pangeran dingin."

Sasuke cuek akan sindirian Sasori "Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengiringi penonton dengan bass?"

"Terus bagaimana kau akan mengiringinya?"

"Tentu saja dengan gitar."

"Apa?" Sasori berdiri, matanya menyalang ke Sasuke "Itu posisiku." Jari terancung ke Sasuke "Apa kau ingin mengambil posisiku setelah posisi Itachi kau rebut, hah?"

"Sasori berhenti." Shisui menegur.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti Shisui." Ucap Sasori memandang Shisui lalu kembali menunjuk Sasuke yang diam seribu bahasa "Jangan mentang-mentang kau merasa sudah menggantikan Itachi seenaknya saja kau bertingkah seperti ini."

Sasuke terdiam, Sasori masih melanjutkan segala hal yang di pendamnya. Apapun itu mulai dari sikap dan kelakuan Sasuke selama ini pada mereka terutama Itachi "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Itachi, kau hanyalah seorang pengganti Itachi di keluarga Uchiha."

 **BRAK**

Semua menoleh ke asal suara, raut wajah Sasori memucat mengetahui asal suara tersebut. Di ujung meja lonjong tempat mereka berunding, berdiri Shisui menatap tajam Sasori untuk diam. Di sisi lain sang korban makian Sasori berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh pada suara baritone tersebut, masih melenggang pergi "Sasuke aku tanya kau mau kemana?" Shisui sudah habis kesabaran menangani anggota Akatsuki ini.

Sedikit menoleh ke arah Shisui "Mencari udara segar daripada satu ruangan dengannya." Setelah itu pintu ruangan tertutup.

Shisui menghela nafas, menatap pintu kaca yang sudah tertutup itu. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si pemuda pemilik surai merah bata tepat di kanan dirinya "Sasori."

"Maaf."

Ucapan lirih itu seolah menjadi obat mujarab penurun emosi Shisui. Tidak ada lagi suara baritone tegas dari pemuda Uchiha itu yang ada kini hanya sebuah tatapan lembut dari Shisui.

"Kenapa tadi kau kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi, Sas?"

Sasori menunduk, Shisui menunggu jawaban sang Akasuna. Shisui tahu Sasori tidak akan kehilangan kontrol dirinya jika tanpa ada penyebabnya. Nagato diam seribu bahasa menunggu masalah ini selesai.

"Aku iri padanya."

Shisui menukikan alisnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi jika dia terus berada di band ini."

"Nagato, jelaskan."

Shisui menatap bingung kedua temannya itu sambil menunggu penjelasan, Nagato menghela nafas "Sasuke, dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang seperti fans kita dan Sakura."

Shisui terkekeh geli, dia tak menyangka temannya mempunyai pikiran seperti itu "Kalian salah."

Nagato dan Sasori menatap Shisui.

"Kalian tidak mengenal Sasuke sebenaranya, dia hanya seorang pemuda kesepian tanpa adanya cinta."

Shisui menatap balik kedua temannya itu, tersenyum lirih "Terkadang aku kasihan pada masa lalunya bahkan Itachi merasa bersalah atas hal itu."

Suasana menjadi hening ketiganya larut atas pikirannya masing-masing. Shisui lah yang pertama menyadari keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Selembar kertas di angkat dan di bentuk menyerupai tabung panjang lebar lalu sedikit di pukul ke atas meja, menyadarkan Nagato dan Sasori.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan rapat ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia akan kesulitan mengenai susunan lagu-lagu yang akan kita suguhkan."

Shisui menatap pintu kaca buram tempat Sasuke melaluinya "Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti."

Sasori dan Nagato mengangguk diam, tak ingin mengusik sang Uchiha.

Sementara itu sepanjang lorong berderetkan beberapa pintu kaca dan dinding berwarna yellow soft, sepatu kets Sasuke menapaki lantai marmer berwarna gelap kontras dengan warna dindingnya. Mood Sasuke menjadi buruk akibat sikap kekanakan Sasori.

"Cih dasar childish." Umpat Sasuke.

Getaran pelan di rasakan oleh sang pemilik, Sasuke mengambil dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Mood Sasuke semakin memburuk begitu mengetahui isi pesan tersebut, jari-jarinya cepat membalas pesan itu berharap sang pengirim pesan tidak akan menganggunya sementara waktu. Dimasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam begitu larut, udara semakin dingin dan lembab. Orang-orang memakai baju hangat dua kali lipat dari siang hari. Suhu di jepang memang sangat ekstrem belakangan ini, di siang hari bisa begitu panas dan begitu matahari berganti bulan suhu malah semakin dingin. Itachi mengusap-usapkan tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Jaket di rapatkan oleh sang pemilik sementara kaki jenjang miliknya di hentak-hentakan. Itachi sedikit menyesal menolak penawaran Naruto untuk menemaninya di malam yang cukup dingin ini di halte bus yang ternyata cukup sepi. Kehadiran pemuda itu mungkin cukup mengalihkan rasa dingin malam ini dan mungkin saja mereka dapat semakin dekat lagi, tapi semua itu hanya bisa di selali oleh hati kecil Itachi.

Suara deruman kendaraan menghentakkan Itachi. Di depannya terdapat sebuah bus hijau keputihan di bawahnya. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sang supir memegang setir dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Udara dingin mengharuskan Itachi untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu berdiri di arena publik seperti halte bus tempat dia menunggu beberapa menit lalu. Melangkah masuk, menempelkan tiket elektrik di sebuah benda di samping sang supir sebagai alat pembayaran di bus tersebut. Onyx itu mencari tempat duduk dan memilih sebuah tempat di pojokan belakang bus.

Disadarkannya bahu bidang Itachi pada kursi berbusa tipis itu, mata meminta untuk di pejamkan sebentar dan sang pemilik mengizinkannya. Udara dingin dan sepi di bus itu menjadi pendukung mata Onyx Itachi terpejam. Suara deru mesin bus seolah menjadi senandung tidur untuk Itachi. Kelopak itu akan benar-benar tertutup jika saja sebuah getaran di saku celana tidak menginterupsi kegiatan tidur Itachi.

"Moshi-Moshi." Tanpa melihat nama kontak, Itachi menjawab dengan mata setengah tertutup, terlalu lelah.

'Ini aku.'

Itachi menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nama temannya terpampang di layar "Ada apa, Shisui?"

'Kau ada dimana?' Bukannya menjawab, lawan bicara Itachi malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Di bus menuju ke apartemenku, kenapa?"

'Aku ingin kita bertemu di apartemenmu.'

"Oke, aku tunggu." Itachi mengiyakan, dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menolak kunjungan Shisui.

Kembali mata Itachi terpejam setelah pembicaraan mereka berhenti oleh pemutusan sepihak Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit gelap di atas kepala Itachi menemani setiap langkah kaki pemuda Uchiha itu pergi. Tidak ada bintang bersinar bertebaran di langit di karenakan polusi menutupi sinar di langit malam itu. Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya berharap paling tidak ada satu bintang bersinar malam itu namun harapannya harus hilang entah kemana.

"Itachi."

Kepala itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok pemuda berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, Itachi menghampiri sosok itu dan dia langsung di sodorkan beberapa plastik yang di bawa oleh sosok itu.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke dalam."

Tanpa membantah Itachi membantu membawakan beberapa kantung plastik di tangan pemuda di sampingnya itu sambil membuka pintu apartemennya, mereka berdua segera merasuk masuk ke apartemen. Itachi menaruh plastik di tangannya ke meja kecil yang berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi lalu melenggang pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa gelas beserta mangkuk untuk wadah belanjaan temannya itu sedangkan temannya itu sedikir melempar plastik di tangan ke meja yang sama dimana Itachi menaruh plastiknya.

Itachi menaruh gelas dan mangkuknya di atas meja menata benda-benda itu beserta menaruh makanan dan membuka botor minuman untuk siap di minum. Begitu semua telah tersaji, Itachi mendapati sang sahabat sedang menyalakan televisinya dengan remote yang ada di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Shisui?"

Sang sahabat tak menjawab malah mengambil salah satu botor minuman di atas meja yang sudah di bukakan Itachi, menuangkan isinya ke gelas kecil, meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan. Sekali lagi Shisui melakukan hal sama hingga beberapa kali. Itachi hanya dapat melihat sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu menghabiskan setengah botor bir yang di bawa oleh pemuda itu. Itachi tidak ingin melihat saja dia pun memutuskan bergabung dengan Shisui. Keduanya terus saja minum minuman keras tersebut dan terdiam dalam kelarutan pikiran mereka.

"Sasori dia berseteru dengan Sasuke."

Shisui akhirnya berbicara, Itachi diam mendengarkan.

"Sasori marah pada Sasuke karena Sasuke ingin berduet dengan salah satu penonton dengan gitar di konser kita minggu ini."

Shisui menuangkan minumannya di gelas kecilnya yang kosong dan menegukanya.

"Sasori terus saja menjelekan Sasuke sampai mengatakan kalau adikmu tidak akan pernah menjadi sepertimu dan aku malah diam saja melihat adik sepupuku di perlakukan seperti itu."

Shisui melirik Itachi yang tidak menampakkan raut kesal ataupun marah pada dia.

"Aku sudah tau jika Sasori cepat atau lambat akan berbuat seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menggoyang gelas kecilnya, menatap batu es kecil di dalam gelas tersebut "Sasori memang seorang pendiam dan cukup mampu bisa mengontrol dirinya tapi dia juga lah seorang manusia yang cepat atau lambat akan mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya dan adik kecilku terlalu sial telah mendapatkan dampak dari penumpukan masalah Sasori selama ini."

"Tidak kusangka kau akan berkata seperti itu." Shisui terkikik geli.

Itachi memutar matanya, tidak memperdulikan Shisui di sampingnya yang tengah terkikik geli hanya karena dia berkata seperti itu.

Tawa renyah Shisui berhenti "Hei." Shisui menaruh lengannya di pundak Itachi, menatal wajah datar Itachi "Kau berubah, Itachi."

Itachi menyecapi minumannya, menunggu Shisui melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau bukan lagi Itachi yang dulu."

"Aku yang dulu seperti apa?"

"Kau yang dulu adalah seorang kakak yang akan melakukan apapun demi sang adik tercintanya walaupun dirinya sendiri terluka."

Itachi tertawa renyah "Berarti aku yang dulu terlalu bodoh."

Shisui mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi apa yang telah membuatmu berubah, wahai sahabatku?"

Itachi diam, menatap lurus ke depan dimana layar televisi menayangkan sebuah realiti show "Hanya ingin memperjuangkan sesuatu yang tidak akan kulepaskan lagi sekalipun Sasuke memintanya."

"Ooh I see... Apa kau berubah karenanya?"

"Ya."

"Siapa namanya?" Shisui penasaran nama orang itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan dia seorang pemuda."

Shisui tersedak minumannya, kembali tertawa renyah "Jadi sekarang kau merubah orientasi sexmu?"

"Tidak, aku masih suka perempuan hanya kepada dia saja aku berubah." Aku Itachi serius.

"Wow dia pasti begitu spesial hingga bisa membuatmu seperti ini, Tachi."

"Ya dia sangat spesial, begitu spesialnya sehingga aku takut orang-orang menemukannya dan mengambilnya dariku."

Shisui menatap langsung Itachi, menunjuk Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya ke dada bidang tersebut "Kau tidak harus takut, kau harus percaya bahwa dia akan selalu ada disisimu walaupun jika nanti ada seseorang yang ingin merebutnya, kau hanya perlu mempertahankannya dengan kekuatanmu itu."

Shisui kembali mengisap minumannya.

"Kau benar Shisui, aku harus percaya padanya."

Senyum terkembang "Terima kasih, Shisui."

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya terlarut dalam nikmatnya minuman malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit bersinar cerah sama dengan pemilik senyuman paling lebar di konoha. Kaos putih dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak orange putih serta jeans belel mampu menaikan rasa percaya diri Naruto. Sedikit berputar di depan cermin seukuran dirinya, mengambil sedikit gel untuk merapikan surai kuning kelewat cerah, Naruto siap untuk pergi melihat konser band kesukaannya. Di sambarnya tas selempang berwarna gelap itu lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Menma menghentak-hentakan kakinya tidak sabaran kaos hitam bertuliskan I'm Free Now menjadi pilihan pemuda bersurai hitam itu dan celana kehijauan dengan banyak kantong membungkus rapi kaki jenjangnya, di tambah beberapa hiasan di lengannya seperti tali berwarna gelap melingkar dan jam tangan berwarna serupa pakaian yang di pakainya. Cukup simple tapi mampu membuat beberapa orang melirik pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Naruto muncul di depannya dengan tas yang sudah di jinjingnya. Menma bersidekapkan lengannya di depan dadanya. Sedikit kesal atas keterlambatan pemuda itu dalam urusan bersiap-siap.

"Kau lama Naru."

"Gomen Menma tadi aku bingung harus memakai apa."

Menma jengah mendengarnya, dia cukup mengetahui rasa antusias adiknya itu menonton konser band favoritnya. Dia bisa membayangkan seberapa berantakan kamar Naruto dengan baju-baju berserakan di dalam kamar hanya untuk mendapatkan penampilan terbaiknya.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah apa katamu, Naru." Menma melihat jam tangannya "Ayo kita berangkat." Menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari rumah sambil berteriak memberitahukan Kurama bahwa mereka akan pergi.

Di luar Shikamaru berdiri menunggu saudara kembar Uzumaki itu. Mata malas melirik keduanya, menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya sambil berbalik memunggungi mereka.

"Kalian lama."

Singkat, itulah komentar Shikamaru untuk keduanya. Menma kesal mendapatkan komenan singkat pemuda Nara itu. Melepaskan tangan Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan menyamai langkah Shikamaru, meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Hei bukan aku yang lama tapi itu Naru."

"Terserah."

Shikamaru kembali menguap, meletakan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Hei Nara lihat aku jika aku sedang bicara."

"Merepotkan."

"Heiiii."

Menma terus saja mencari perhatian Shikamaru terhadapnya. Naruto dari belakang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil sesekali tertawa renyah.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi bangun dari tempat tidurnya, aktifitasnya kembali seperti biasa. Makan, jalan-jalan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi menciptakan sebuah lagu dan kembali tidur. Itulah aktifitas sehari-harinya. Tangan mencari-cari sebuah benda di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, begitu merasakan benda itu Itachi memeriksanya. Beberapa pesan masuk memenuhi inboxnya, di bukanya terlabih dahulu satu pesan dari orang yang sudah seenaknya itu menempati ruang hatinya saat ini.

 _From : Naruto_

 _To : Itachi_

 _Subjek : Nonton konser_

 _Hei Tachi aku akan pergi nonton konser bersama Menma dan Shikamaru hari ini. Kau tahu aku tak sabar menonton Akatsuki, apalagi melihat Shisui bernyanyi rasanya... tak dapat aku jabarkan XD_

 _Kau jangan cemburu yaa kalo nanti aku teriak-teriak nama Shisui di konser itu. Karena cintaku hanya untukmu kok hehehehehe..._

 _Pssst.. aku mungkin akan lama membalas pesanmu. Love you :*_

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat antusiasnya Naruto dalam menonton band Akatsuki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bandnya di masa High School dulu. Dia memang melarang Naruto untuk bernyanyi tapi dia tak akan mengekang kebebasan Naruto dari apa yang di sukainya termasuk menyukai band yang di gawangi teman-teman High Schoolnya.

 _From : Itachi_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Subjek : Re; Nonton konser_

 _Cemburu? Tidak akan karena aku percaya padamu._

 _Bersenang-senanglah hari ini Naru dan aku menunggu ceritamu tentang pengalamanmu menonton konser band favoritmu itu._

 _Pssst... aku tidak masalah kau membalas lama dan Love You too :*_

 **Send**

Seusai mengirimkan pesan itu, Itachi membaca pesan dari teman-teman di Akatsuki yang isinya hampir sama mengharapkan Itachi untuk melihat penampilan mereka. Itachi pun membalas setiap pesan sama untuk semuanya yakni dia tidak akan pernah datang ke konser tersebut.

Selesai membalas semua pesannya Itachi bersiap melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, sebuah getaran menghentikan niatnya di ambil kembali ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang tak pernah di sangkanya akan mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

 _From : Sakura chan_

 _To : Itachi_

 _Subjek : Meet up_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu sore ini? Jika kau bersedia aku tunggu di cafe biasa jam 4 sore._

Itachi melirik jam dinding di kamarnya masih ada 2 jam lagi untuknya bersiap bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Di ketikan beberapa balasan positif untuk Sakura, meletakan kembali ponselnya dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi, meneruskan niatnya siang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan kecil kulitnya. Harap-harap cemas di rasakan gadis bersurai buble gum itu. Tas kecil berada di genggamannya sedikit kusut akibat kecemasan gadis cantik itu. Mata jadenya tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata coklat berbentuk mata kucing. Jaket bulu coklatnya di rapatkan, berusaha menghangatkan badan mungilnya.

"Sudah lama?"

Sakura menengok menghadap orang yang di tunggunya. Senyuman kecil di perlihatkan demi menyambut sosok pemuda di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak hanya sedikit dingin untuk jam sekarang."

"Ooh.. Oke."

Sosok itu melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe, melewati Sakura yang sudah berdiri disana hampir 30 menit lalu. Sakura mencelos mendapatkan perlakuan dingin sang mantan padahal dulu jika mereka masih sepasang kekasih, pemuda itu pasti akan menggandeng tangannya berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan kepadanya. Betapa indahnya kebersamaan mereka dulu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus segala kenangan indah itu. Sakura memasuki cafe tersebut, terlihat pemuda berkemeja putih dengan kancing atas sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan pangkal leher seksinya di sertai sebuah jaket tebal hitam berbahan lembut memerangkapkan tubuh kekar pemuda itu. Sebuah kalung bertengger, menghiasi leher yang sedikit terbuka dan untuk celanannya begitu simple yakni sebuah celana jeans hitam panjang ketat. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan untuk mencarikan tempat buat mereka.

"Itachi."

Pemuda itu menoleh, menghentikan pembicaraan dengan sang pelayan, Sakura mendekat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat koleksi buku mereka? Bukannya sudah lama kita tidak melihatnya?"

Itachi terdiam, memikirkan ajakan mantannya itu. Sakura diam-diam sudah memeluk lengan Itachi erat "Ayolah Itachi." Ajak Sakura manja menarik lengan kekar itu untuk mengikutinya.

Itachi tidak bisa melawan, Sakura bagaikan sebuah rubah yang dapat membuatnya mematuhi segala keinginan gadis tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan begitu sesak di dalam stadion mini khusus pergelaran semacam konser hari itu. Naruto harus berusaha melewati barisan berdesakan hanya untuk mencapai tempat duduknya yang lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk. Beruntung lah ada Menma dan Shikamaru yang siapa siaga menjaga dirinya dari tangan di sekitar mereka.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah mereka, Mengusap pelu di pelipis mereka dan sedikit merilekskan tubuh tegang mereka melawan arus manusia di luar dan dalam stadion mini itu. Naruto melihat panggung besar di hadapannya, dua layar besar di masing-masing sisi panggung masih berupa layar putih belum menampakan sesuatu sama dengan panggungnya kosong dan hanya berisi beberapa kru mengecek sana sini.

"Kapan konsernya di mulai, Menma?"

Menma membuka brosur yang di dapatkannya di depan pintu masuk tadi. Shikamaru di sisi kiri Menma sudah menyenderkan badannya ke kursi empuknya, Naruto di sisi kanan Menma menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mata tertutup pemuda Nara itu.

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi, Naru."

"Aaah lama sekali kalau begitu kita agak berlama-lama saja tadi di jalan." Kelu Naruto.

"Iya seharusnya tapi kita akan semakin kesulitan masuk kesini, kau tadi merasakannya bukan? Bagaimana ramainya di depan pintu masuk tadi? Aku tidak mau lagi mengalami hal itu."

Menma memasang wajah horornya begitu mengingatkan perjuangan mereka ke tempat duduk mereka saat ini. Naruto nyengir kuda mengetahui betapa kesal saudara kembarnya ini.

"Menma."

Menma menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan di pipi kanannya. Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipi Menma.

"Terima Kasih, Nii san."

"Hmmm Sama-sama."

Menma menengok ke sebelah kirinya, menghindari Naruto. Menma terlalu senang mendapati Naruto mencium pipi kanannya.

Tak lama mereka mungkin sekitar 30 menit kemudian di atas panggung muncul empat orang pemuda yang sudah lama di tunggu oleh semua penonton. Suara bass terdengar pertama disusul suara gitar dan di ramaikan dengan gebukan suara drum lalu suara merdu itu terdengar, suara dari sang vokalis yang memakai kaos ketat hitam, celana denim hitam dan jam tangan hitam. Konser hari itu sang vokalis memakai konsep black. Ketiga pemuda lainnya tak jauh berbeda. Semua memakai baju berwarna hitam namun di selingi dengan warna putih.

Suasana menjadi ramai dengan kemunculan ke empatnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Ada yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka, ada juga yang berdiri sambil menyanyikan lagu yang di lantunkan seperti Naruto dan masih ada yang tetap tertidur walaupun keadaan sudah berubah menjadi ramai seperti itu. Penampilan mereka mengguncang tempat itu dalam waktu singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau puas melihat-lihat, Sakura?"

Gadis itu membalikan badannya dari beberapa tumpukan buku-buku di rak tinggi di lantai dua cafe berkonsep 'Ayo membaca' itu. Sebuah buku telah di ambil sang gadis bersamaan pertanyaan dari pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ya."

Itachi memutar matanya, lelah.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan urusan kita secepatnya."

Sakura tertawa ringan "Kenapa? Bukannya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua, hm?" Sakura mendekat, menaruh salah satu tangannya di dada Itachi, mengusap pelan dada bidang sedikit otot itu.

Sakura rindu kehangatan pemuda di depannya itu. Sedikit menggoda tentu tidak akan menjadi masalah, bukan? Karena itu lah Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya, ingin sekali merasakan pelukan sang mantan. Itachi memejamkan matanya, menahan segala godaan Sakura.

"Sakura hentikan."

Itachi mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura agar terlepas darinya. Sakura sedikit tersentak mendapatkan perlakuan Itachi. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia tidak menerima penolakan Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita jangan terlalu dekat Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa selain sebatas teman."

Teman, eh?

Sakura tersenyum miring mendengar kata itu. Apakah Itachi sudah berhasil melupakannya? Sakura tak menyadari Itachi telah membalikan badannya dan hanya menyisakan bagian punggung untuk Sakura lihat. Secara pasti Itachi mulai pergi.

"Teman, eh? Apa kau lupa kalau aku pacarmu?"

Langkah Itachi berhenti.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin mengakui hubungan kita di hadapan orang-orang, eh?"

Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, orang-orang itu tentu saja mengenali siapa gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat rak buku itu. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali sang gadis idola hanya karena mata jadenya tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata kecoklatan itu.

Itachi tak tahan atas bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka. Di balikkannya badan tinggi itu, berjalan menuju Sakura dan menyeret Sakura dalam hitungan detik. Itachi akan membuat perhitungan pada gadis ini tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini.

Sakura meringis sakit pada pergelangan tangan dan pantatnya karena sang pemuda melemparkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi kayu lembut. Itachi mengambil tempat di hadapannya, memesan sebuah kopi untuknya dan segelas lemon tea untuk Sakura.

"Jadi ada apa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu disini?"

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe di lantai satu paling pojok yang dapat melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Aku hanya iseng, Tachi."

Sakura menjawab santai, melemparkan senyum termanis. Itachi muak terhadap wajah palsu gadis itu.

"Iseng bukanlah jawaban Sakura? Aku tahu kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke dan kau ingin melampiaskannya padaku, bukan?"

Senyuman itu pudar, tebakan Itachi benar.

"Ya dan aku hanya ingin ada orang yang menemaniku saat ini."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa." Tolak Itachi tegas.

Sakura dapat melihat pancaran sinar kehidupan di mata Itachi setelah lama menghilang. Gadis itu mengerti bahwa pemuda di hadapannya telah berubah, Itachi telah mendapatkan seseorang yang di cintainya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tersenyum nakal "Siapa lagi? Tentu saja orang yang telah membuatmu berubah."

Itachi membuang mukanya, menghadap beberapa mobil lalu lalang di depan cafe itu. Menaruh dagu di tangannya "Kenapa kau dan Shisui dapat mengetahuinya?"

"Karena kami mengenalmu."

Kembali menatap Sakura "Kau tidak mengenalku Sakura kalau benar kau mengenalku maka kau tidak akan selingkuh dengan Sasuke."

Rasa bersalah merasuki pikiran Sakura "Justru karena aku mengenalmu aku harus meninggalkanmu."

"Kenapa? Aku sangat mencintaimu waktu itu."

Sakura memajukan badannya, hampir mendekati Itachi "Karena kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya kagum pada sosokku."

Sakura menunjuk dada Itachi "Disini sudah terdapat seseorang melebihiku jauh sebelum kita mengenal satu sama lain dan kau hanya menyangkal perasaan itu hingga saat ini."

Minuman pesanan mereka datang. Sakura mengambil dan mengaduk-aduk lemon teanya sedangkan Itachi sudah menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin tersakiti dari perasaanmu itu, Itachi."

Sedikit menyicipi lemon tea "Karena itu aku meninggalkanmu dan memilih Sasuke karena dia membuatku nyaman ketika bersamanya."

Lagu Mighty Long Fall terdengar, mungkin di nyalakan oleh salah satu pegawai cafe untuk meramaikan suasana di cafe tersebut. Itachi dan Sakura, keduanya masih terdiam sejak pernyataan Sakura pada Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Konser masih berlangsung, suasana semakin panas. Beberapa orang makin menggila di bawah senandung lagu yang di mainkan oleh Akatsuki. Suara serak Shisui mampu membuat penonton terbuai. Musik mereka mungkin beraliran agak ngerock namun lirik yang di nyanyikan bisa merasuk ke dalam hati para fans.

Naruto berteriak menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya terutama ketika Shisui melangkah maju ke depan panggung sedikit meloncat, memuaskan para fans Akatsuki. Menma menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu, Shikamaru diam menatap panggung tidak terlalu minat menonton band yang katanya sedang terkenal tersebut.

Lagu telah selesai, anggota Akatsuki menuruni panggung. Dua orang pembawa acara datang membawa selembar kertas contekan berisi konser tersebut. Para fans berteriak memanggil-manggil para anggota Akatsuki berharap di notif oleh ke empat pemuda itu. Dua host kesulitan menenangkan para penonton. Naruto, Menma dan Shikamaru terkikik geli melihat raut dua host saat menenangkan para penonton.

"Tenang.. tenang saja Akatsuki akan kembali bersama kita di atas panggung bersama dengan salah satu dari kalian."

Pernyataan itu cukup bisa menenangkan para penonton, semuanya begitu penasaran atas apa yang di maksudkan oleh dua host di atas panggung tersebut.

"Apa kalian masih mempunyai tiket masuk konser Akatsuki?"

Para penonton berteriak 'Tentu saja.' Kepada dua host tersebut.

"Ara aku lihat kalian semua penasaran bukan kenapa kita menanyakan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja, baka." Naruto berseru bersama semua penonton lainnya. Menma menutupi wajahnya malu melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Dua orang kru panggung membawa sebuah kotak berisi bola-bola bertuliskan angka ke atas panggung. Para penonton dan Naruto penasaran setengah mati atas kehadiran benda tersebut di atas panggung. Salah satu host berdiri di samping benda tersebut sambil menepuk pelan benda itu.

"Kita akan memutar benda ini untuk mendapatkan beberapa angka yang akan tersusun menjadi delapan angka di tiket kalian."

Salah satu host ikut menimpali "Dan bagi pemilik angka itu akan berhak berduet dengan anggota Akatsuki."

Semua penonton langsung heboh mendengarnya, Naruto salah satunya. Dia begitu bersemangat menunggu benda dengan mesin berputar itu menghasilkan angkanya. Salah satu host pun memencet tombol menghasilkan beberapa angka berputar di dalamnya lalu host lainnya pun memencet tombol lain untuk berhenti. Beberapa bola keluar menghasilkan susunan angka.

"8..4..9..2..2..7..1..8."

Naruto menunduk lesu, bukan angkanya yang di panggil padahal cuma beda angka terakhir saja.

"Ayo yang memiliki tiket itu di harapkan ke atas panggung atau untuk bagian belakang bisa menghampiri salah satu kru kita yang telah bersiap di belakang kalian."

Bisik-bisik mulai ramai disana pasalnya belum ada yang mengaku mempunyai nomor tersebut. Sebuah tiket tersodor di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh melihat Menma menyodorkan tiketnya.

"Kau pakai saja tiketku untuk bisa berduet dengan Akatsuki."

"Tunggu jadi nomormu yang.."

"Iya dan sebaiknya kau cepat membawanya ke mereka sebelum mereka kembali memutar benda itu." Tunjuk Menma.

Naruto mengambil sodoran tiket itu "Terima kasih, Menma." Lalu meninggalkan saudara kembarnya dan Shikamaru untuk mendatangi salah satu kru yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Kru itu memeriksa tiket Naruto terlebih dahulu lalu membawa Naruto ke sebuah lorong panjang yang ujungnya berisi beberapa orang mondar-mandir kesana sini. Kru itu menghampiri seseorang sambil menunjuk dirinya. Kru itu bersama orang itu mendatanginya, orang itu terlihat tua dari orang-orang disana.

"Apa kau pemilik tiket itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Orang itu merangkul pundak Naruto, membawa dia di pinggir panggung "Naruto kau akan naik kesana dan berduet dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, apakah kau senang?"

"Tentu saja."

Orang tua itu tertawa mendapati antusias pemuda blonde itu.

"Bagus... Kalau begitu naiklah."

Naruto menunggu salah satu kru memberitahukan ke kedua host itu. Kedua host itu pun melirik dirinya yang sudah berdiri di pinggir panggung yang tak terlihat. Keduanya mengangguk dan kru pun pergi ke arah Naruto.

"Bersiaplah, Nak."

Kedua host itu pun memberitahukan para penonton, pemenang dari tiket yang tadi di undi. Ada beberapa seruan kecewa dari para penonton namun tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk melihat duet seorang amatiran dengan salah satu bintang di atas panggung. Sebuah tanda dari host di tunjukan kepada Naruto untuk segera mengenalkan dirinya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, beratus-ratus pasang mata melihatnya dari berbagai arah. Rasa gugup melanda pemuda pirang itu.

"Nah nak kemarilah."

Naruto menuju ke dua host di tengah panggung. Salah satu host itu merangkul pundak Naruto "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"U-uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto gugup.

Satu host tertawa menangkap kegugupan Naruto, lainnya menepuk punggung Naruto "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan memakanmu apalagi anggota Akatsuki nanti."

Naruto mengangguk, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa yang ingin kau ajak duet?"

"Tentu saja, Shisui."

Jawaban cepat Naruto kembali mengundang tawa salah satu host itu dan juga beberapa penonton.

"Sayang sekali nak, Shisui tidak bisa menemanimu berduet karena kau tahu bukan dia harus mengistirahatkan suaranya sebentar."

"Tapi tenang saja ada anggota lain yang akan menggantikannya." Sahut salah seorang host.

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Beberapa kru kembali menata beberapa alat yang di persiapakan untuk duet seperti kursi tinggi dan dua mike serta sebuah gitar di taruh di dekat salah satu kursi tinggi yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya.

Kedua host itu mendapatkan sebuah isyarat dari seseorang di belakang panggung.

"Wahai anggota Akatsuki kemarilah." Panggil salah satu host itu.

Sesosok pemuda muncul, wajah dingin yang biasa di tampilkan berbeda pada malam itu. Wajah itu sedikit melembut ketika menatap pemuda blonde di samping salah satu host lainnya. Beberapa orang berteriak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi partner duet Naruto. Pemuda berusia setahun lebih tua dari Naruto itu melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah panggung dimana sang pemeran utama berada.

"Ini dia Uchiha Sasuke yang akan berduet denganmu, nak."

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tak mengharapkan bahwa pemuda dingin inilah akan menjadi partner duetnya. Pemuda yang terkenal atas beberapa pemberitaan kontrovesionalnya dengan beberapa artis salah satunya artis satu menejemennya yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Kalian akan menyanyikan apa?"

"Terserah dia." Tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto.

Kedua host menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau single pertama kalian dulu?"

"Oke."

Sasuke mulai menyetel gitarnya di sebuah bangku tinggi, kedua host menunggu Sasuke selesai menyetel gitar. Begitu selesai keduanya langsung melenggang pergi. Naruto duduk di kursi tinggi lainnya dengan memegang mike di hadapannya, tegang.

Petikan gitar terdengar lembut, jari-jemari Sasuke begitu lihai memetikan gitar itu, seolah telah menjadi gitaris profesional. Beberapa nada awal di petikan, Naruto mendengarkannya baik-baik dan berfokus pada nada-nada tersebut. Begitu yakin akan kesempatan dimana dia bernyanyi, suara merdu itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

 _Kawaribae shinai itsumo no kyoushitsu ni_

 _Kakegae no nai taisetsuna nakama ga iru_

 _`Kyūshoku no pante doushite_

 _Kon'nani pasa tsuiteru ndarou!?_

 _Son'na ko to iiaeru no mo_

 _Mousukoshi de owatte shimaundane_

 _Kawatte ~_

Suara Naruto melengking tinggi.

 _ikou ze_

 _Yaritai koto mada mitsukaranakute mo_

 _Waratte ~_

Lagi suara Naruto melengking tinggi, mampu membuat beberapa penonton berdecak kagum.

 _iyou ze_

 _Oretachi wa oretachi o sotsugyou shinaikara_

Suara petikan gitar Sasuke mengambil alih, di tunjukannya permainan gitarnya kepada para penonton. Naruto dan Sasuke begitu menikmati duet mereka saat ini. Suara merdu Naruto kembali melantunkan lirik-lirik lagu itu.

 _Konogoro mama wa kosodate houki-chū_

 _Papa wa kan'you to rikai no puritendā_

 _Dakara sutingurei narashite_

 _Omaera to asa made katatte_

 _Son'na toki ga eien ni_

 _Tsudzuku to ii na to omotte iru nda_

 _Kawatte ~ ikou ze_

 _Dousenara ichi kara nurikaete shimaouka_

 _Naite mo ~ ii nda ze_

Keduanya saling bertatapan menghayati lagu mereka, menikmati setiap penampilan mereka di atas panggung.

 _Oretachi wa oretachi o sotsugyou shinaikara_

Sasuke kembali memetikan gitarnya kencang, nada-nada yang mengalun sengaja di buat seapik mungkin sebagai penutup penampilan mereka. Segenap hati, Sasuke memainkan gitar itu.

Suara gitar menghilang, keduanya kelelahan. Mereka menunggu feedback dari para penonton yang sampai saat ini tidak memberikan responnya. Tak lama sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar di susul tepuk tangan meriah lainnya. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya, ada beberapa penonton berteriak meminta kembali mereka berduet. Kedua host kembali ke atas panggung bersama beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang memancarkan sinar kagum pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tadi itu luar biasa sekali."

"Kalian berdua hebat."

Puji dua host itu, anggota Akatsuki lainnya bertepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua. Shisui maju menghampiri Naruto, melemparkan senyuman dan tatapan kagum pada pemuda blonde itu.

"Suaramu bagus."

Naruto bersemu, dia tak menyangka bisa berhadapan langsung apalagi berbicara kepada idolanya. Dua orang anggota Akatsuki lainnya beserta host lainnya terkikik geli bagaimana imutnya ekspresi Naruto.

"Shisui, pemuda ini merupakan fansmu."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Wow aku tidak menyangka mempunyai fans bersuara bagus sepertimu kalau begini aku harus terus berlatih agar tempatku tidak tergantikan olehmu."

Beberapa orang di atas panggung dan para penonton tertawa.

"Aku tidak sebagus itu, Shisui san."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau bisa panggil aku Shisui tanpa embel-embel san."

"Shisui."

Shisui tersenyum bangga, ditepuknya puncak kepala Naruto "Apa kau ingin tanda tangan kami?"

Mata Naruto membulat, tidak percaya "Hontou ni?"

"Iya." Shisui menatap anggota Akatsui lainnya "Apa kalian mau memberikan dia tanda tangan kita?"

Semua mengangguk setuju termasuk Sasuke yang sudah menaruh gitar. Para penonton berteriak iri atas keberuntungan pemuda blonde itu. Salah satu kru memberikan sebuah spidol kepada Shisui. Sang vokalis mengernyitkan dahinya "Hei dimana kita tanda tangan kalau tidak ada kertasnya?"

"Maaf Shisui san kita tidak punya."

Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto "Nak maaf kita sepertinya tidak bisa memberikan tanda tangan kita padamu?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah muram, Pemuda di samping Naruto menyadari kekecewaan dalam diri pemuds blonde itu. Otaknya berpikir keras menatap spidol, Shisui dan Naruto lalu ide itu muncul.

"Hei." Suara baritone mengambil perhatian seluruh orang disana, Sasuke menunjuk spidol dan mengarahkannya ke kaos putih yang di pakai Naruto "Bagaimana kalau kita menandatangi kaos putih pemuda ini?"

"Baiklah."

Naruto senang akan ide itu, segera dia buka kemeja kotak-kotak warna orangenya untuk meleluasakan para anggota Akatsuki menanda tangani kaos putihnya. Shisui sebagai idola Naruto maju terlebih dahulu, menggoreskan spidol hitam itu di bagian kaos putih Naruto. Sasori dan Nagato menodai kaos bagian tangan kiri dan kanan Naruto di sertai nama mereka. Goresan terakhir dari Sasuke di belakang tubuh Naruto, pemuda bertitle kontrovesional itu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh pemuda blonde itu. Di ciumnya dalam-dalam aroma citrus di sekitar bagian leher Naruto, Sasuke menikmati aroma tersebut. Begitu menenangkan, kesempatan ini tidak akan Sasuke sia-siakan.

Bulu kuduk di leher Naruto meremang, pemuda itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di belakangnya "Gomen, apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Goresan spidol terkahir telah terukir, Sasuke terpaksa menjauh dari Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu kembali memakai kemeja kotak-kotaknya tanpa di kancing. Menunjukan senyuman lima jarinya pada semua anggota Akatsuki dan tentu saj berterima kasih. Salah satu host menuntun Naruto turun dari panggung namun sebuah suara menahan langkah kakinya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto berbalik mendapati Shisui menanyakan namanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Setelah itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan tujuannya. Shisui memandang punggung pemuda blonde itu dengan mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mengingat nama yang pernah di dengarnya beberapa hari lalu.

Naruto?

Siapa pemuda itu?

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana malam di kota besar begitu ramai. Lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi di kota besar itu menjadi penghias bagi masyarakat di pinggiran. Sebuah mobil bertengger di pinggir sungai, dimana gedung-gedung tinggi berderet. Dua sosok terlihat di samping mobil yang tengah terparkir itu, salah satu dari sosok itu menggosokkan telapak tangan berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"Ini."

Sepasang sarung tangan di sodorkan kepada sosok itu. Surai buble gum bergoyang akibat tolehan kepala ke arah sang pemberi.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sarung tangan itu kembali ke saku sang pemberi.

"Kalau begitu masuk lah ke dalam mobil agar kau tidak kedinginan."

"Aku tidak mau, aku masih ingin melihat keindahan kota ini bersamamu."

Itachi diam, tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Itachi."

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?"

Itachi menarik nafasnya, rasanya begitu berat memberitahukan kejujuran pada gadis itu "Iya, Sasuke tidak mencintaimu."

Sakura merasakan di pelupuk matanya terasa berat berisi air mata yang akan segera tumpah ruah. Tangan gadis itu meremas jaket kulit coklat miliknya. Surai buble gumnya menyembunyikan sepasang mata jade indah.

"Itachi."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Itachi tidak bisa menolaknya dia tahu gadia di sebelahnya sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya, Sakura memang sudah menyakiti dirinya tapi bukan berarti dia harus meninggalkan orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu menerima kenyataan ini.

"Kemarilah."

Gadis itu langsung melubruk badan tinggi besar Itachi. Suara tangis teredam namun masih dapat terdengar. Pelukan Sakura begitu erat pada tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Itachi pun membalas pelukan itu dengan menyamankan diri Sakura di sisinya. Sungguh mereka berdua sesungguhnya masih rindu pada saat dimana mereka menyamankan diri satu sama lain.

Di tengah rasa kenyamanan itu, terbesit sosok pemuda blonde di pikiran Itachi. Rasa nyaman berubah menjadi kecemasan, pelukan yang semula di balas oleh pemuda itu terganti oleh lepasan sepasang tangan. Sakura dapat merasakan Itachi melepaskan pelukan dirinya, rasa nyaman itu berubah menjadi senderan tubuh sang gadis idola. Tangis Sakura menjadi keras mengetahui penolakan ini.

"Sakura, tolong lepaskan."

"Kumohon sebentar saja, biarkan aku merasakan pelukanmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, di biarkannya tubuh Sakura memeluk dirinya. Keduanya tetap dalam posisi seperti itu hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang melihat moment tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Di layar besar menampilkan beberapa cuplikan konser sukses band ternamaan semalam. Ada beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti sebentar untuk melihat dan ada beberapa lainnya tidak peduli atas apa yang sedang di tampilkan di layar besar itu. Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Tenang dan damai dalam kehidupan masyarakat jepang hari itu hingga sebuah cuplikan yang menayangkan dua pemuda sedang berduet menghentikan hampir beberapa para pejalan kaki itu. Suara lembut dan petikan gitar yang di pandu pandankan menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah penampilan yang cukup menarik minat bagi setiap yang melihat maupun mendengarkannya.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, beberapa di antar pejalan kaki mengkorfimasikan jika mereka ada di acara tersebut dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana penampilan menakjubkan dari salah seorang penggemar dengan salah satu idola mereka. Di antara lainnya malah mempertanyakan siapa sosok pemuda bersuara emas itu.

Dengungan itu masih saja meramaikan jalanan di tengah kota itu. Seorang pemuda berjalan melalui sekumpulan orang-orang tersebut. Surai peraknya bergoyang seirama dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang membawanya ke sebuab gedung tinggi tak jauh dari tempat kerumunan itu. Kaki jenjang pemuda itu membawanya masuk menuju meja kantor yang selama ini di tempatinya beberapa tahun bekerja di perusahaan itu. Beberapa orang berjalan mondar-mandir menyambutnya saat pintu lift terbuka. Tak terlalu kaget melihat beberapa orang tergesa-gesa mondar-mandir, pemuda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kerjanya. Dapat terlihat dalam perjalanan menuju mejanya, beberapa orang sibuk dengan telepon di meja kerja masing-masing, ada juga yang berteriak-teriak memaki ketika hasil karyanya tak di hargai oleh beberapa atasan di perusahaan itu. Selain dengan kebisingan itu dapat terlihat beberapa orang berdiam diri dengan earphone tergantung di telinganya masing-masing mungkin memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin akan mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan dari sang atasan.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu berhenti pada barisan di tengah beberapa barisan di lantai itu. Pemuda itu menepuk seorang gadis bersurai merah gelap yang sedang fokus pada layar komputer di depannya. Tubuh mungil berbalut kaos kebesaran berwarna abu-abu itu berbalik mengikuti tangan yang menepuknya. Mata segelap malam itu berubah malas mengetahui siapa yang menepuknya. Kepala gadis itu bergerak malas di ikuti oleh badannya yang di putarkan kembali menghadap layar komputer di meja kerja kecil itu.

"Ohaiyou Tayuya."

"Hmm.. Ohaiyou Kabuto san." Sapa gadis itu malas.

"Hei kenapa kau menyapaku malas-malasan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya sibuk sekarang Kabuto san, tidak bisakah kau jangan menganggu hari ini?"

Kabuto tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menganggumu." Kabuto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru mencari seseorang "Dimana boss?"

"Dia di ruangannya dan sedang menunggumu, mungkin ingin memintamu menulis berita tentang konser Akatsuki semalam."

Kabuto memutar matanya, bosan untuk selalu menulis band ternamaan itu. Sudah seringkali dia menulis tentang band itu bahkan Kabuto begitu mengetahui detail band itu.

"Kau tahu, Tayuya? Aku kadang bosan untuk selalu menulis artikel tentang Akatsuki itu."

"Bosan? Tapi hanya kau saja yang mampu mendapatkan berita menarik tentang mereka."

"Aku tersanjung atas pujianmu, Tayuya." Ucap Kabuto meninggalkan Tayuya tanpa memberikan gadis itu untuk mengelak atas ucapan pemuda itu barusan menuju ruangan bossnya. Di ketuknya ruangan berpintu kaca yang sudah di buramkan itu dan begitu mendapatkan ijin untuk masuk, Kabuto pun masuk dan melihat raut wajah kesal Tayuya sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Kabuto berjalan ke depan dimana seorang pria sudah cukup tua dengan rambut hitam legam panjang di sertai tatapan tajam pria itu menyadari keberadaan pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Kabuto mengangguk.

Pria itu menaitkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu dan menjadikannya sandaran bagi kepalanya. Kulit putih pucat itu semakin pucat ketika sinar matahari menyinari dari balik jendela di belakang pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau menulis artikel tentang konser Akatsuki semalam terutama ketika bagian seorang penonton berduet dengan Sasuke."

Pernyataan berupa perintah itu tidak bisa di tolak oleh Kabuto.

"Tapi aku tidak menonton konser mereka semalam darimana aku bisa menulis jika aku saja tidak ada disana."

"Tanyakan saja pada Kadomaru yang menggantikan dirimu akibat menghilang tiba-tiba semalam."

Ucapan dingin itu begitu datar, seolah menyalahkan Kabuto yang semalam tidak melaksanakan tugas jurnalisnya dengan baik.

'Jadi ini hukuman untukku, heh?' Pikir Kabuto.

Sebagai jurnalis untuk menulis artikel dimana bukan dia yang merasakan ataupun melihat langsung akan terasa sulit dan hal ini akan terjadi pada Kabuto segera mungkin.

"Aku menghilang semalam karena mempunyai sebuah informasi yang mungkin akan menguntungkan anda boss."

Alis pria itu terangkat, penasaran atas pernyataan anak buah terbaiknya itu. Kabuto tersenyum kemenangan melihat kilatan rasa penasaran terlukis jelas di mata emas serupa mata ular tersebut. Di rogoh cepat saku celananya untuk memberikan hal menarik tersebut ketika menemukannya segera saja Kabuto menaruh sebuah amplop di atas meja. Pria itu mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Terlihat beberapa foto keluar menampilkan dua orang tengah berpelukan. Senyum terukir di wajah pucat pria itu.

"Kau memang selalu tak terduga Kabuto."

Kekehan puas itu keluar juga, Kabuto merasa senang telah membuat bossnya itu puas seperti sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Pair This Chapter: ItaNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama** **, Family** **and bit Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara cicit burung mengiringi pagi seorang pemuda berisik di tengah-tengah perjuangannya dalam memasuki gedung besar banyak jendela di depannya. Nafas tersengalnya tidak hiraukan, keringat bercucuran pun di biarkan oleh pemuda itu demi sebuah gerbang yang hampir tertutup itu.

"Tunggu..."

Teriakan itu sempat menghentikan seorang petugas penjaga gerbang dalam menutup gerbang besar tersebut. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh pemuda blonde itu, secepat kilat kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari melalui gerbang itu tanpa berhenti dan kini tujuannya menuju kelas yang ada di lantai dua di sekolah tersebut itu.

Kiba hanya seorang pemuda biasa dan hidupnya begitu biasa. Dia hanya anak terakhir dari keluarga Inuzuka. Dia begitu di sayang oleh keluarga itu akibat statusnya sebagai anak bungsu keluarga itu namun sifatnya tidak menjadi anak manja hanya karena hal itu. Kiba cukup dewasa dan sangat setia kawan terutama terhadap sahabat karibnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang kini telah mengambil nafas di samping pemuda Inuzuka itu.

Keringat terus bercucuran akibat berlarian mengejar waktu. Merasa kasihan melihat keadaan mengenaskan Naruto, Kiba menawarkan setumpuk tissu yang selalu di bawanya kepada Naruto tapi langsung di tolak secara halus oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Kita tidak boleh sering-sering memakai tissu, Kiba."

Begitu penolakan Naruto terhadap penawaran tissunya. Kiba mengerti sahabatnya ini begitu peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Sahabat karibnya ini lebih memilih membawa sapu tangan berwarna putih di saku celananya daripada memakai tissu akibat kepedulian Naruto.

"Hei Naru."

Naruto menoleh setelah selesai mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Tumben kau telat, biasanya kan Menma selalu membangunkanmu pagi-pagi agar tidak telat."

Raut Naruto berubah kesal.

"Menma ada piket hari ini makanya dia meninggalkanku."

Pemuda Inuzuka itu hanya bisa membentuk mulut 'o' lebar. Kiba kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yakni mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sedangkan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis di atas meja padahal sensei mereka belum datang. Mereka berdua sibuk atas aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Nar, apa benar kamu yang berduet bersama Sasuke di konser Akatsuki semalam?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari teman sekelas mereka yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hijau itu. Wajah penasaran Lee begitu terlihat, Kiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?"

Lee langsung menunjukan wajah berseri-seri "Berarti rumor itu benar ya.."

"Rumor apa?"

Kali ini Kiba ikut menyahut, rasa penasaran juga membuat pemuda Inuzuka ini menjadi Kepo.

"Kalian tidak tahu?"

Kedua pemuda bersurai berbeda warna itu kompak menggeleng. Wajah Lee berubah horor.

"Hellooo... Kalian tinggal dimana sih selama ini?"

"Di Konoha." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Lee menepuk jidat berponi rata itu, Kiba menahan kekehan geli atas jawaban jujur sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah itu tak penting sekarang yang pasti Naru..." Lee mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kedua pemuda itu "Kudengar Sasuke sedang mencari seseorang untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya dan orang-orang mengira bahwa kau lah orang itu."

"Aiissh.. Itu tidak mungkin." Elak Kiba tidak percaya atas segala ucapan Lee.

"Mungkin saja karena orang-orang menyukainya bahkan video yang menampilkan penampilan Naru semalam sudah di lihat ratusan ribu pasang mata di Yutub."

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar penjelasan Lee "Yutub?"

Lee menggangguk mantap, memberikan pose terbaik di hadapan mereka "Iya videomu sudah di lihat oleh seluruh dunia."

Raut Naruto pucat basi mendengar hal itu. Kata-kata dari seorang pemuda langsung terngiang di otaknya.

' _Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah bernyanyi lagi.'_

' _Baik, aku berjanji.'_

Kilatan kata-kata itu segera membuat Naruto mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Lee dan Kiba.

' **Aku ingin kita bertemu nanti setelah aku pulang sekolah.'**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke begitu lihai mengendalikan kemudi mobil kesayangannya. Gedung-gedung tinggi terasa seperti pengawal perjalanan pemuda tampan itu. Langit begitu cerah tampak mendukung rencana Sasuke menyambangi seseorang. Sedikit senyum tersungging. Sesekali mata onyx itu melirik kaca yang tergantung di mobil untuk meyakinkan penampilan dirinya.

Sasuke tak menyangka jika semalam dia bisa berduet dengan seseorang yang memang sudah membuat sang Uchiha tertarik. Tak akan pernah di lupakan moment-moment tadi malam, masih sangat teringat bagaiman aroma Naruto di dalam indra penciuman Sasuke tadi malam ketika Uchiha muda itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Biarlah orang-orang mengatainya mesum atau apapun itu namun Sasuke tak peduli.

Sebuah deringan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke namun sang Uchiha kembali fokus sambil memencet sebuah benda yang kaitkan ke telinganya.

"Ya?"

Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa ada tata krama karena pemuda itu begitu yakin yang meneleponnya saat ini hanyalah orang-orang terdekatnya.

' _Sasuke, Ini kakek.'_

Sasuke diam menunggu perkataan ayah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

' _Kau dimana?'_

"Aku di jalan menuju sekolah Naruto."

' _Bagus, pastikan pemuda itu mau menandatangani kontrak dengan kita.'_

"Hn."

Setelahnya sambungan itu terputus, Sasuke sedikit berdecak kecil. Dia memang dengan setulus hati mau menemui Naruto tapi apakah kakeknya tidak bisa berterim kasih pada Sasuke?

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap sang Kakek, Sasuke kembali melajukan mobil kesayangannya ke jalan raya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria separuh baya itu memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Sasuke. Madara sibuk memainkan laptop di depannya, sebuah dering notif muncul di ponsel hitam pria itu. Di buka notif yang ternyata berisi sebuah pesan dari sahabat lama atau bisa di bilang termasuk saingannya dulu.

 _From : Orochimaru_

 _To : Madara_

 _Subjek : Cek Email_

 _Apa kau sudah mengecek emailmu? Aku mengirimkan 'hadiah' untukmu._

Madara menaikan alisnya, bingung atas isi pesan Orochimaru. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pria berumur 70 tahunan itu segera membuka email miliknya di laptop hitam di depannya ini.

 **1 New Message**

Madara membuka isi pesan dari Orochimaru dan begitu terkejut mengetahui isi pesan itu. Isi pesan dari wartawan yang kini sudah menjadi pemilik sebuah media cetak maupun online itu berisi beberapa file foto yang mungkin akan menggemparkan bisnis Uchiha. Tangan Madara terkepal keras, dia tak menyangka bahwa cucu kesayangannya itu akan melakukan hal ini di depan publik.

Ponsel di samping Madara segera di sambar untuk menghubungi seseorang. Cukup lama Madara menunggu orang yang di teleponnya menjawab panggilan darinya itu.

' _Moshi-mos..'_

"Apa maumu, Orochimaru?"

Sebuah desisan kesal di lontarkan Madara untuk orang di seberang jaringan. Sebuah kekehan terdengar semakin membuat emosi Madara melonjak.

' _Kekekeke.. Cepat sekali kau menghubungiku, Madara.'_

"Tidak usah basa-basi lagi Orochimaru, apa maumu memberikan foto itu padaku?"

Tidak ada suara di seberang line itu.

' _Hmmm.. seperti biasa Madara dan mungkin sedikit penambahan karena ini berkaitan dengan cucu kesayanganmu.. dulu.'_

Madara memijat pelipisnya, tahu pasti apa yang di inginkan mantan wartawan inj.

"Baiklah akan ku transfer ke rekeningmu tapi foto itu harus kau hancurkan secepat mungkin."

' _Heh.. Siapa bilang aku akan memusnahkan foto itu?'_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kembali suara kekehan khas Orochimaru terdengar.

' _Kau tahu berita ini akan menggemparkan dunia hiburan jika mereka tahu siapa Uchiha yang selama ini bersembunyi itu.'_

"Orochimaru kau jangan pernah macam-macam pada keluargaku."

' _Tenang saja untuk saat ini aku tidak akan membocorkan hal itu asal kau terus mentransfer uangmu ke rekeningku, aku ini terlalu baik hati Madara makanya aku memberikan sedikit waktu untukmu menyelesaikan masalah ini.'_

Suara tawa senang terus saja berkumandang dari ponsel pria itu. Madara sudah tak bisa untuk bersabar menghadapi Orochimaru. Dia pasti akan mencari jalan keluar dalam masalah ini.

"Ooh terima kasih atas kebaikanmu itu, Orochimaru." Jawaban sinis dari Madara menghentikan segala percakapan itu.

Pria tua dengan sedikit rambut putih itu menggebrak meja kerja dengan keras, menghilangkan segala rasa kesalnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam merupakan cara yang tepat untuk menenangkan emosi Uchiha tua itu.

'Berpikirlah yang jernih, Madara.' Seru Madara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum emosi Madara benar-benar reda. Segera ia mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama seseorang.

' **Aku ingin kau segera datang ke kantorku, sekarang karena ini menyangkut tentang dirimu.'**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak dari pagi, Itachi selalu saja sibuk menyiapkan diri bertemu dengan Naruto. Senyum lebar selalu terlukis di wajah Itachi. Mood Itachi begitu baik hari ini, lihat saja apartemen yang biasanya itu selalu berantakan kini telah di rapikan. Pemuda Uzumaki itu memang membawa dampak positif bagi Itachi.

Memandang tampilan di cermin besar, Itachi semakin percaya diri. Dia memakai celana jeans skinny berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit robekan di daerah lutut. Rambut panjangnya di ikat rapi ke belakang, kaos v-neck warna hitam terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit putih Itachi. Sebuah kalung salib kecil di pakai Itachi hanya untuk sebuah hiasan bersama beberapa gelang di pergelangan tangan kanan yang di tambah jam warna hitam. Penampilan Itachi begitu sempurna.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar, segera Itachi membaca sebuah pesan masuk itu. Dahi Itachi berkerut, setelah membacanya. Pemuda itu pun mengambil tas kecil selempangnya untuk di bawanya pergi. Langkah Itachi terburu-buru keluar dari apartement minimalis itu untuk segera menyelesaikan sebuah masalah.

Jari-jari panjang Itachi mengetikan sebuah kalimat untuk sang kekasih karena mungkin dia agak sedikit untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Seusai mengirimkan pesan itu, Itachi meluncur menuju ke tempat orang itu berada.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bersender di mobil kesayangannya. Menunggu seseorang keluar dari gedung di depannya ini. Beberapa orang ada yang terdiam dan berteriak untuk mengagumi sosok pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke tak peduli. Tujuan Uchiha muda itu hanya satu yaitu bertemu Naruto yang menurut informasi bersekolah disini.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum bangga atas seberapa cepat keluarga Uchiha mendapatkan informasi tentang pemuda blonde itu padahal baru semalam saja pemuda menunjukan diri pada dunia dan sekarang perusahaan kakeknya tertarik pada Naruto.

Mata Onyx itu sedikit menyipit, melihat dari jauh sosok pemuda blonde. Kacamata coklat milik Sasuke terlepas begitu Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Di hentikan lah langkah Naruto.

"Hei, Lepaskan." Seru Naruto siap untuk memaki orang yang telah menghentikannya ini tapi di hentikan begitu melihat Sasuke lah orang tersebut.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua Uzumaki san?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sopan.

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab hanya membuka pintu mobil hitam itu sambil sedikit tersenyum tulus "Naiklah."

Naruto menghela nafas, dia mengira kalau bintang idola ini tidak akan melepaskannya jika belum menuruti apa maunya. Secara terpaksa Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil yang tentu saja sudah menyuruh Kiba untuk pulang hari ini sendirian saja. Pintu mobil tertutup, Sasuke naik di sebelah Naruto dan mulai mengendalikan kemudi agar segera meninggalkan daerah itu.

Selama perjalanan kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Hei, darimana kau tau dimana aku berada?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei.."

"Rahasia."

Naruto mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi? Dan kenapa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke direktur Uchiha, dia tertarik untuk merekrutmu menjadi salah satu artis asuhannya."

Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Bohong, bagaimana mungkin aku akan menjadi artis, hah?"

"Bisa saja karena kau sudah menarik perhatian semua orang berkat duet kita tadi malam."

Naruto tak menyangka duet tadi malam itu akan berakibat seperti ini. Sejujurnya Naruto senang bisa menjadi salah satu artis di bawah manajemen Uchiha yang kata orang banyak berisi berbagai bintang besar tapi janji dirinya pada seseorang membuat dia tidak bisa menikmati hal itu.

Tunggu, bicara soal janji Naruto baru mengingat kalau dirinya mempunyai janji bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Hei, hentikan mobil ini."

Permintaan Naruto di abaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya maka aku akan loncat dari mobil ini."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ancaman Naruto "Silahkan saja."

"Kau menantangku, hah?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan memegang pintu di sampingnya, bersiap untuk benar-benar melakukan ancamannya.

"Iya jika kau berani."

Naruto geram di tantang seperti itu. Tangannya pun bergerak membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Cklek

Suara itu memang terdengar tapi pintu tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Naruto menatap horor pada pintu itu sebelum beralih pada pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah menahan tawa.

"Dobe."

"Yaakk bukakan pintu ini sekarang."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau telah menculikku." Tuduh Naruto dan Sasuke malah masih tertawa geli mendengar segala teriakan panik Naruto. Merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, pemuda blonde itu menoleh ke arah kaca mobil di sampingnya sambil menggetok-getokan kaca tersebut dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Toloooong.. Aku di culik."

Sasuke malah tertawa melihat segala perilaku Naruto tersebut sepanjang perjalanan.

Sekitar satu jam perjalanan, kedua pemuda itu akhirnya sampai. Naruto masih merengut di dalam mobil bahkan ketika Sasuke keluar dan menarik tangan Naruto, wajah tidak suka tetap di perlihatkan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut saat ini dia hanya ingin Naruto menemui kakeknya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan tarikan paksa Sasuke, tubuh Naruto di bawa kemana pun sang Uchiha muda membawanya bahkan harus masuk ke dalam gedung yang terkenal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menatap datar Madara dari awal pemuda itu memasuki ruang kerja tersebut. Pria tua yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi nyaman itu menyuruh Itachi untuk duduk di hadapannya namun Itachi menolak. Rasa curiga memaksa Itachi menolak segala hal tentang penawaran Madara untuknya. Itachi tahu jika kakeknya ini hanya akan mementingkan materi daripada keluarganya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan berdiri saja."

Madara mendengus kasar mendapati Itachi masih memandang buruk dirinya.

"Terserah saja."

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan Itachi, madara melemparkan beberapa foto yang baru saja di print olehnya ke atas meja tepat di hadapan Itachi.

"Apa itu?"

Madara mengeluarkan senyuman sinis.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Tangan Itachi mengambil beberapa foto itu. Matanya membulat kaget melihat apa yang terpampang di dalam foto itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat."

"Memangnya aku peduli." Madara menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi nyaman hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau mengakui jika dirimu adalah Uchiha."

 **Brak**

Beberapa foto di lemparkan kembali ke atas meja oleh Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui itu."

"Sayangnya kau tidak punya pilihan Itachi, orang yang mempunyai foto-foto itu mengetahui tentang dirimu dan dia mengancam akan menyebarkannya bersamaan dengan identitas aslimu sebagai pencipta lagu-lagu Akatsuki."

"Bukannya kau bisa menghentikan orang ini?"

Madara menghela nafas "Tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa menahan dia untuk tidak menyebarkannya sekarang."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal ini? Bukannya kau senang melihat semua itu akan terjadi?"

Madara tertawa pahit "Aku memang menginginkan kau untuk kembali tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu seperti apa?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tau, Itachi?"

Tangan Itachi terkepal "Jangan pernah kau melakukan hal itu, Sasuke akan hancur."

"Bukankah kau yang sudah menghancurkannya? Kau sudah membuat dia pergi dari hidup adikmu itu."

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU LAGI." Teriakan Itachi begitu menakutkan tapi Madara tetap tak bergeming.

"Apa? Memang benar bukan?"

Amarah Itachi benar-benar berada di puncaknya, Itachi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan amarahnya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam amarahnya, bisa jadi kacau jika dia melakukan segalanya dengan hati panas. Dia harus mendingikan pikirannya terlebih dahulu baru memutuskan apa yang akan di lakukannya nanti untuk masalah ini.

"Terserah, aku pulang."

Itachi berjalan menuju pintu dan akan segera keluar namun kata-kata Madara menghentikannya.

"Ingatlah Itachi walaupun kau berusaha mengikarinya tapi tetap saja di dalam tubuhmu mengalir darah Uchiha, kau adalah pewaris Uchiha yang sebenarnya."

Itachi tidak memperdulikan kata-kata itu, baginya nama Uchiha adalah sebuah nama bencana di hidupnya dan dia tidak akan sudi mengakui apalagi memakai nama itu lagi.

Di tariknya pintu itu sampai terbuka namun langkah Itachi kali ini tidak bisa untuk melangkah ketika melihat dua orang di hadapannya. Adik tercintanya dan seseorang yang saat ini tidak pernah di harapkan Itachi untuk mendengar semua hal itu.

"Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks To** : Sabaku No Dili, **Choikim1310,** Kuma Akaryuu, **Saphirepl** , Yuki akibaru, **Black Army 1995** , Guest 1, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** , Hyunnie02, **Aiko Vallery** , Cinya, **Nadzaaiko** , Kyutiesung, **BlackCrows1001** , Hamano Hiruka, **mariaerisa** , Elysifujo, **Narulober** , Revhanaslowfujosh, **Xhavier rivanea huges** , Guest 2, **hime lebay** , Uchihaizu, **Jonah Kim** , Guest 3, **Yanchoco** and seluruh para followers serta favoriet.

Akhirnya bisa saya update ini fanfic... Oiya kemarin saya belum menjawab review kalian semuanya yaa.. di chapter ini akan saya jawab.

Review 1 : Apa disini akan ada ItaKyuu? Tidak karena ItaKyuu disini paling hanya saling sebatas hubungan sang calon kakak pacar dengan pacarnya yang mungkin akan sedikit bersitegang.

Review 2 : Apa disini calon tunangan Itachi dulu adalah salah satu dari sang Uzumaki terutama Kurama? Hehehehe saya tidak akan membuat cerita yang akan segampang itu di tebak.

Review 3 : Apa pair Ending disini? Belum di tentukan namun saya pendukung Seme yang akan selalu berkorban demi sang Uke so.. liat aja dari awal cerita hingga akhir nanti siapa Seme yang akan rela berkorban demi Naruto.

Review 4 : Siapa yang meliat ItaSaku? Kalau membaca secara jelas sudah ketahuan siapa yg melihat bukan? Kekekeke..

Review 5 : Apa Naru tidak merasa bersalah telah melanggar janjinya dengan Itachi? Tentu saja dia merasa bersalah buktinya mengajak Itachi untuk ketemuan bukan?

Semuanya terima kasih atas segala dukungan kalian selama ini, jujur saya sungguh terharuh melihat sampai sejauh ini saya bisa membuat fanfic ini. Semua ini tentu berkat dukungan kalian semuanya.


End file.
